Blinded
by TemptingDrug
Summary: She was blinded by her enemies and by the person she trusted the most. Will destiny open her eyes and help her regain her sight? My new version of the story Blind.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot and the original characters

AN: Hello everyone! TD here with a " new addition" remember my very first story Blind? Well here is the remake. I began to read Blind some weeks ago and decided that it needed work, not only with the story line but with a bunch of other yummy stuff.

Since this story is a bit different from Blind but still the same I decided to change the title and some other stuff. I really hope you guys like it cause I am really excited for it and Meadow of Sins will be ending soon.(Sorry for not updating as fast as you guys would want but hang on please) It has been awesome writing for you guys. Like you are the best Fandom out there x.x

I hope you enjoy the new version of my very first story.

As always thank you AmethystBeauty for editing my work and always backing me up with my ideas. Thank you sooo much.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blinded<em>**

_Prologue_

Planet Neptune

17 years ago

Her terrified eyes stared in disbelief at her destroyed planet. She held the infant girl closer to her breast as her ocean deep eyes roamed the raging seas outside of her castle. She tried to gather enough strength to turn away from the windows of the throne room and face the reality that the chamber has been turned into a battle ground filled with corpses of her trusted guards that had perished, sweating to protect her, the princess and the future.

Lightning struck the damaged castle again. The queen hugged her daughter as she tried to shelter her not only from harm, but from the gory scene as she walked over to the large doors. The child let out a soft cry and moved her small hands to grasp her mother's brunette hair

The queen looked down at her round face and pressed her lips to her small palm as she tried to hold back her tears. "Everything will be all right". She said in between sobs, grabbing the tiny hand and caressing the palm.

She sat down on the blood stained marble floor, searching, yearning to find one specific person in the mass sea of dead men. That's when she found him in the far right corner of the throne room. He was still gasping for breath, holding himself up with his royal sword, staring at her beauty sternly.

"Come…" He whispered loud enough for her to hear him.

She didn't wait a second to run to his side. She knelt down and touched his face, brushing the aqua hair that fell on his tired and almost lifeless eyes. "My love…"

"We need to save her…" He said, letting go of the sword and taking the child in his arms. "Where is he? He was supposed to be here hours ago!" He gasped as he felt how his heart beat begin to slow down. He pulled the sleeping infant to his strong and bloody chest and simply took in the child's gorgeous face. The baby girl in his arms simply took his breath away. She always have from the first moment he held her and saw her deep sea blue eyes stare up at him in wonder. She was truly the Neptunian princess from the moment she drew in her first breath.

"She is as lovely as you…" He whispered as he raised his eyes to look at his wife.

"Don't talk." The queen whispered as she placed a shivering hand on his mouth. "Please, don't speak, you need to save your strength…"

He shook his head as tears freely ran down his cheeks. "You must protect her. Please, she is our future." He sighed and leaned on her hands as she petted his pale cheek. "I love you so much."

The queen nodded at his words before covering her lips with his sudden cold ones "I love you more…" She whispered as she pulled away from the man she had grown to adore in a couple of years. She felt him exhale his last breath he held against her moist lips. She closed her eyes, gathering the now crying baby in her arms, as her heart broke into a thousand little pieces.

The King of Neptune was dead.

She let out an earth-shattering sob, kissing his unmoving lips again and again, "We will see each other soon." She turned back to where the thrones were before making her way back to them. She glanced at her smaller throne and saw her hand mirror lying perfectly on top of her royal chair. "I was going to give you this on your wedding day." She said to the infant in her arms. "But the circumstances have changed." She kissed the forehead, feeling the soft aqua locks tickle her nose as she did so.

As her hand reached the Aqua Mirror, the throne room doors were burst open.

Her maternal instincts kicked in a matter of seconds. The queen covered the infants head with her hands, ready to fight whoever was planning on harming them.

"Queen! We must leave! The King of Uranus is here! Let us leave now!" An old woman yelled extending her weak arms.

The queen's eyes watered again as she saw the familiar face of her personal maid. She ran and jumped over various corpses as she left the room with the old woman running as fast as she could in front of her.

"Where is he? When did he finally arrive?"

"He has been here for a long time, I believe. It's just that… that witch!" The maid turned around to look at the queen. "We must find a way to get you both away from harm…" She stopped talking when she saw the fresh tears running down the queen's face. "Where is the king?"

She raised her blue eyes to look at the old woman. Her emotions could barely let her form any words so she shook her head trying her best to answer the maid's question.

The maid moved closer to the queen before touching her arms gently as if apologizing for her imprudent question. "We will protect our future…" She smiled down at the infant. "Her future."

Both women watched how the baby let out a yawn, but then opened her eyes only to look up at them with a playful smile.

The queen let out a heartfelt chuckle. "She is just like her father." She said, moving the baby in her arms.

"And she will have the same fate as him." A female voice broke the short peaceful moment.

The Neptunian queen turned around to face her. "You!" She growled and quickly placed her daughter in the old maid's hands. "Save her! Protect her!"

"With my life!" The maid clung to the baby and took off running as fast as her old body let her.

"Your fight is with me now, witch." The queen raised her chin high, digging her slender fingers through her robes. She quickly pulled out her weapon, holding onto it tightly. "I will make you pay for hurting my people, my planet and every person I ever love."

"This has nothing to do with you, Queen. I only need the child." The woman spoke, extending her long fingers to the direction where the maid had taken off running. "Call your servant back. Give me the child."

She let out an earth shattering yell and clung tighter to the cold metal as she faced the hand mirror directly into the stranger's eyes. "Submarine reflection!"

The blinding ray of light that shot from the mirror was strong enough to push the witch away from the Neptunian queen. She fell on one knee. The robe that was covering her face fell back to reveal long strands of curly brunette hair. She held onto some kind of staff, which prevented her from falling all together.

"I will not let you go that easily! Not after what you've done." The queen said as she got in another defensive stand.

"I hope you know that what you are doing is in vain. You will die along with your husband and your daughter! Everyone in this planet will die!"

"Even if I die, someone else who believes in justice will stop you."

The witch rubbed her eyes as the burning sensation began to subside. She had underestimated the water queen enough to lower her guard. She let out a soft chuckle before standing up with the help of her staff. When she was finally settled on her two feet and her vision had come back to normal, she walked over to the queen, stunningly towering over her. "Someone else? You already predict your own death…" She threw her head back and let out a sadistic laugh, covering her face and trying to hide her own amusement. "Long live the beautiful queen of Neptune." She said mockingly.

"I am going to wipe that smirk off your face right now! Submarine!..."

"That won't work again." As she said that, she raised her staff and slammed it against the queen's hand, knocking the mirror out of her hands.

The witch didn't give the queen enough time to recover from the sudden shock. With a quick jerk of her wrist, she held her staff like a spear right before piercing through the queen's chest.

The queen's hand quickly moved to grab hold of the wounding weapon as if trying to prevent the inevitable. Her blue eyes locked with a couple of dark ones that stared down at her, pushing the staff in deeper.

"Why?"

"Because…" The witch stopped to think her words over while trying to take in the state of the woman in front of her. "Because I want to be like you." She pushed the dagger deeper, ignoring the frightened gasps of the sea queen. "I want that power. I want to control the wind and the waves." She smiled sweetly, moving her hand to touch the queen's now pale cheeks. "I want everything."

The queen's body fell motionless onto the ground as she lost her grip of the staff and letting her arms fall by her side in defeat. Now it was her turn to laugh at her enemies words. "The wind cannot be controlled and neither can the sea…" She chuckled for a second before swallowing down the upcoming blood. "You won't win."

"We will see that soon enough." The witch whispered as she pulled out her staff harshly and walked pass the queen, leaving her in the central hall of the crumbling castle to die alone.

* * *

><p>The old woman slammed the door behind her and examined the chamber, realizing she was inside of the princess's room. She pushed herself off of the door and hid between a large chest and the crib.<p>

The baby began to cry hysterically as she heard the horrendous and loud sound of lightning striking the ground of her home planet. Or at least that's what the old maid thought. Maybe the princess was crying because she felt her mother leave her.

The maid gasped at the sounds outside and began to rock the baby in her arms, shushing her and trying to get her to stop crying.

"Everything will be okay. The Uranus troops will get here soon enough." She closed her eyes tightly as the sound of another lightning strike took her breath away. She was as scared as the child she was holding, maybe a bit more. She has witnessed the devastation the storm has brought to her home planet and even worse, she has seen her people die fighting the storm, and an army of unknown power and origin.

"After tonight, everything will turn out for the best. When you wake up, everything will be over." The old woman said, rather to herself than to the hysterical child. "Oh, I know, I know. I am scared too… Come on now." She pressed the baby closer, brushing her lips against her small forehead. "Look how pretty you are! I bet you will surpass your mother in beauty when you are all grown up." She chuckled. "You will be the most gorgeous queen of the entire Milky Way."

Another loud lightning strike muffled the sound of a door opening with brute force.

She stepped in, slowly, aiding her tired body with her deathly staff. She moved inside of the dark room as the moon light of Triton, Neptune's biggest moon, seeped through the broken windows. Her piercing grey eyes scanned the place until she found her prey. The old woman and the crying baby cradled in her arms.

"Give me the baby." She said, blocking the door and the only exit with her body.

The maid shook her head. The queen had given the princess to her and so she was her guardian and protector. She would gladly give her life in order to keep the child safe. "I will not hand you the princess!"

"Do you want the same fate as the queen! Give me the child! Now!" She moved closer, standing tall over the old woman and holding her staff tightly, ready to attack.

"The child is coming with me." A male voice filled the room, interrupting the words exchange between the women.

The witch turned around, searching for the person who just spoke.

At the entrance stood a tall blonde man. His dark green eyes hid the numerous battles he had to face as the leader of his army. His body was incredibly strong and showed various scars throughout his white skin. The most graphic scars were hidden under his clothes.

In his right hand he held the Uranian royal treasure, the Space Sword. It was passed on through every royal family that ever ruled the wind planet. It was given to him the day he was made king.

Beside him stood his best friend and the general of his army, Sasuke. The one man he trusted with his life. Sasuke was a couple of inches shorter than the king. His hair was silver blonde and his eyes an interesting hazel color that seemed to change according to his many moods.

Unlike the Uranian King Akihiko, Sasuke wore a deep scar on his face that went from his temple down and curving all along his strong jaw to his chin.

"Move away from the maid now, Kamiya." The king spoke.

"Oh Akihiko… If only you could understand. This is your entire fault!" The witch said, walking away from the trembling and terrified maid.

"King!" The maid yelled, pushing the woman away and running towards the two men.

Sasuke's eyes grew dark as the maid approached them both with the crying baby. "You fool! Don't move!"

His scream was unheard. Kamiya took the old woman's thoughtfulness and redirected her anger at her, stabbing her in the back and making the older woman loose grip on the defenseless child.

The king held his breath as he moved forward to gather the dying woman while Sasuke moved fast enough to catch the princess.

"Get her out now, Sasuke, and leave this planet at once. Do not wait for me."

Sasuke looked at the king with an incredulous gaze. Leave? Now? What would happen to him if he dared to leave? What would the king's wife do to him if something ever happened to the king? He sighed and shook his head. "What are you saying? I can't leave you here by yourself. You need to head home safe and sound! What about your wife and your daughter!"

"Sasuke! That's an order!"

He clenched his jaw enough for the king to notice his aggravation. Nevertheless he stood up and left the room, searching for the remaining of his troops.

Kamiya covered her face with the palm of her hand, laughing to herself. "Are all of the people from your planet as dumb as you, Akihiko?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Have you been with a lot of people from Uranus?" He asked looking up from the injured woman to the witch that stood in front of him.

The old woman grabbed hold of the straps of his suit, making the king face her one last time. "Be careful… The king didn't stand a chance and neither did the queen."

"Save your words, woman. You want to survive don't you?"

"I've already lived my life. Save the future of our planet. Save her." The maid finally said as the grip on the king's suit became loose and she exhaled her last breath.

"What ever happened to you, Kamiya? You have turned into a blood thirsty sadistic monster." Akihiko said, settling the dead woman on the floor and standing up.

"I told you. This destruction is your fault…"

"My fault?"

"Yes. Yours! Your promised me your powers! Your promised me that I would sit by your side!"

"You cannot cheat destiny, Kamiya. Ayame is and forever will be my soul mate. What we had was beautiful and passionate but…" He looked down at the Space sword. "As soon as my eyes fell upon her, I knew she was the one. The one the stars had chosen for me. Just like the stars say that Uranus and Neptune will be linked together forever."

"I won't allow that union!"

"You can't do anything about it!"

"I am doing something about it, King. I am stopping the wind from ever touching the waves of the sea."

Akihiko chuckled. "You can't stop nature's course."

"You know me, Akihiko. You know I will have my way. Neptune and Uranus will be linked? By what? Love? Your daughter and the princess of Neptune joined by love? Are you going crazy?"

"As soon as Haruka sees the princess…"

"Ah! I see…" She moved closer placing her hand on the king's broad shoulder, smiling when she felt him become stiff under her touch.

"Haruka will know. As soon as she sees the heir of Neptune…"

"She won't! I won't let it happen! I will take over! I will make her love me. I've seen her and I am sure she will grow up to be just as handsome as you…"

The king pushed her away and moved his sword between them. "If you think I am going to let you near her you are highly mistaken, Kamiya." He raised the Space Sword as the raging wind became his ally, using its force to stop her movements. He walked in for the attack, screaming out "Space sword blaster!", but she was faster. Much, much, faster.

He felt her warm lips on his. The wind died down and his body became paralyzed. In a blink of an eye, she stood behind him, pressing her chest to his muscle bound back. She had one hand coming to press the skin over his heart and another to cover his eyes. Her staff long ago forgotten on the chamber's ground.

"I just hope you know that I hate doing this to you, King, but this is the only way…" She whispered in his ear and taking the moment to inhale the scent of the free and fast wind he carried in his wild blonde hair. "You will die tonight. You will cease to exist. Your daughter will never meet the princess and she will never find the sea nymph even if she stands right in front of her."

Akihiko slowly began to gather his strength. He started to move against Kamiya only to feel as if a bolt of lightning had pierced his eyes.

"I curse you, King. I curse you and every descendant after you. They will go blind at the age of their throne year, the year they are to be wedded and the year they will find their life partner."

He moved his hands to Kamiya's, pulling at them as he tried his best to break free. He could already feel the trails of blood that escaped his injured eyes. "Let me go, Kamiya!"

"Hear me, King!" She pressed her hand to his eyes earning another pained yell. "This curse will be broken only when they truly find their soul mate." She smirked. "We now know that will never happen." She pulled him closer to her, closing her eyes to take in his masculine scent for the last time, engraving the memory deep inside her heart. "If I couldn't have you, I will have her." Saying those words, another bright light went into Akihiko's eyes.

The pain that consumed his body left him wordless. His mouth was open, but nothing came out, just a ragged exhale. She had finally let go of him, letting him fall to his knees. His hands flew to cup his bleeding eye sockets. He then began to yell in agonizing pain for the first time. He managed to stand up and started to thrash around the room as he tried to find a way to make the suffering stop.

His Space Sword had long ago fallen to the floor and he touched the ground as he tried to find his weapon hysterically and gasping in disbelief of the blood that freely ran down his cheeks. Ever so slowly his vision turned into a complete dark curtain.

"Good bye, Akihiko."

He stopped moving all together as he tried to decipher which way did the voice just came from. "You will refer to me as King Uranus, you bitch."

Her arrogant smirk faded away as she saw the tall man stand up straight, regaining control of his erratic movements. He moved his arm in front of him with his palm open as he called out to his weapon. "Space Sword!"

Kamiya's eyes searched for the king's sword, finding it moving by itself. "What in the world…?"

The sword levitated and flew to the direction of the King, stopping a mere inch away from the open palm. With eyes closed, he grabbed hold of his royal treasure. The wind became agitated again letting its master know the exact presence of his enemy. "Space Sword Blaster!"

He cursed his eyes a thousand times as he only heard a pained yell and a loud thud on the ground. He moved forward and stumbled when he bumped into a body. His free hand traveled over the corpse and touched its features. Curly hair, soft skin, no pulse.

He let out a tired smile as he stood up with the little strength he had in him and walked out of the room before darkness consumed his mind.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had stopped outside of the large castle, staring at the frantic waves that slowly destroyed the planet. He looked down at the crying infant in his arms and closed his eyes for a moment.<p>

Was he going to be capable of doing it? The child had suffered enough at such a young age. Lost her parents, lost her planet, her people. He opened his hazel eyes again and turned around to look passed the castle. He knew there were going to be survivors; maybe a handful. He could leave her there.

He shook his head. Then she would be raised as their princess.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked, his deep voice scaring the child more than she already was. "Death would be too cruel… I can't bring myself to kill a child…" He whispered as he moved one hand behind his back, taking out a small dagger. "I was given specific instructions, but looking at you I feel lost." He sighed. "Might as well get this over with." As he said that he raised the dagger above his shoulder and took a deep breath.

" Sasuke! Sir!"

He stopped the blade a mere inch away from the child and turned around to face the person that had called him. He recognized the man as one of his soldiers and frowned deeply when he saw him covered in scratches and wounds.

"Sir! We must leave! The storm is subsiding. We must gather the troops and…" The soldier's words got caught in his throat as he saw the beautiful baby in the rough general's arms. "Sir… Is that…"

"Kaioh…" He whispered his last name and then looked down at the child. "Come here, Kaioh!"

The soldier ran to his general's side, his eyes never leaving the princess's red face. "She is the princess, isn't she?"

"No." Sasuke muttered, throwing the dagger aside and placing the crying child in the young soldier's arms. "She is your daughter."

His neck almost snapped when he heard Sasuke's words. He looked up at him and then at the baby who seemed to be in the new comfort of Kaioh's arms. "What?"

"Listen to me and you better listen good. You are now in charge of this creature. You will take care of it as your daughter and if I find out that you said that she is the princess of Neptune, I will make sure to kill you myself."

"But why…"

"That's an order, Kaioh!"

He looked down at the now smiling baby. She was looking up at him with peaceful eyes, extending her tiny hands up, wanting to touch his face. The soldier slowly moved his face closer and let her play with his nose and chin.

"I heard your wife couldn't give birth…" Sasuke said, looking at the adorable interaction. "I really hope you follow instructions." With that said, he left the soldier alone with the infant.

He was too lost for words. He just looked down at the baby and the baby looked up at him. He was going to take care of her alright. As far as he knew she had lost her parents and almost her entire planet today. "You are beautiful." He whispered before kissing her small forehead, earning a giggle. "You seem to like me." He received another happy yelp. "What should we name you? Hmm?" He smiled tenderly before giving her hand a soft bite with his lips. "How about Michiru?" The baby began to yell and move around his arms excitedly. The soldier let out a heartfelt laugh. "Michiru Kaioh! It has a nice ring to it!" He nodded and began to walk, following Sasuke's direction. "A beautiful name… for a beautiful princess…"

* * *

><p>"Momma!" A small four year-old screamed at the top of her lungs, running down the large hall of the Uranian castle. She stopped at a grand door, ignoring the two guards that stood on each side. She used all of her strength to open the doors. In the end, one of the guards pushed it open and watched the blonde girl run inside.<p>

"Momma!"

The young woman had been looking out of her balcony out to the vast dark sky, counting the 27 moons her planet possessed. Lately, she kept going back to glance at a blue blinking planet. She heard the child and turned around just in time to gather her in her arms. "Haruka, what's wrong?"

The toddler simply kept scratching her eyes with her small fist. "They itch!" She whined.

The woman pulled her daughter's hands away to take a closer look at her bright green eyes.

She was taken aback by the sudden flash her daughter's eyes produced. She stared down at the large green orbs again, giving her a questioning look. "I could've sworn they changed from green to yellow and back again." She said, cupping her daughter's cheeks. "Do they still itch?"

The toddler shook her head. "Where is papa?"

The Uranian queen's eyes softened at her daughter's words. She smiled tenderly at her and kissed her forehead before pulling her in for a hug. "He will be home soon enough…" As she said this, she heard a hard knock on her door. She looked from her daughter to the door and back again. "See!" She giggled and picked her daughter up in her arms and carried Haruka with her to answer the door.

"Suke!" Haruka yelled as she pointed her small fingers at the general.

"Ruka." Sasuke smiled at the small blonde before looking at the queen. His eyes turned a soft blueish shade as he placed his hands behind his back. "Ayame…" He whispered her first name, no honorifics, no nothing. They were close enough to talk to each other with a sense of familiarity only they both shared. "You need to come to the throne room."

She held on to her daughter for dear life as she stared at Sasuke's saddened expression. "What happened?"

He didn't answer.

"What happened to Akihiko, Sasuke!"

He shook his head and moved his hand to grab hold of the queen's. "I am here for you. You know that. Now come. They need you in the throne ro…"

She didn't let him finish. She pulled her hand away and ran down the grand hall; running passed injured soldiers and worried maids.

Haruka clung to her mother's neck as she dashed passed everything and finally stopping at the entrance of the large throne room.

"Akihiko.."

The king laid on a large marbled platform surrounded by his injured soldiers that tried to give him emotional strength to pull through. He was holding onto the Space Sword and his breathing was labored and harsh. His eyes were closed the entire time as if preventing more blood to escape from them, but he knew it was already late. He could feel his life slipping away and his heart beat weakened with every passing minute.

"Akihiko…" She whispered again, moving closer to him. The guards gave way to the queen, bowing their heads at her. "What… what happened?"

He didn't open his eyes, but he did shiver when he felt her soft hands upon his cheeks. He smiled tenderly and tightened his grip on his sword. "I'm home."

"What happened to you?"

"Kamiya…" He said before moving one hand to touch his wife's. "Listen to me, Ayame." He pulled her hand to the Space Sword and let her touch it. "Take it."

"No! How dare you! I am not taking that sword! It is written! You must give it to Haruka not me!"

"In my absence you are the one to give the sword to the heir, Ayame."

"But you are alive and you are going to live! You are going to give it to her! How am I supposed to live without you huh? Did you ever think about that?"

The king chuckled tenderly and pulled her hand to his lips, kissing the palm gently. "I love you too, Ayame."

Haruka watched the interaction between her parents, noticing the trail of blood in her father's cheeks. She leaned over and almost laid on her father's chest, touching the Space Sword. "Papa! You are back." She declared pulling onto one of his bloody fingers.

"Hai, Haruka. I am back." He muttered opening his eyes and turning his face to face his daughter, giving her a good look at his yellow eyes and letting a single tear escaped his eyes. "I am here and I will always be with you, do you understand that." His hand trailed to look for his daughters face. When he finally found it, he gave it a tender caress before sobbing. "I will always be with you."

"Akihiko, please don't."

"I am sorry, Ayame. Everything will be okay. Sasuke is supposed to be taking care of the princess of Neptune! She will be here any second now I am sure." He smiled. "Everything will be all right. I saved the future…" He coughed and quickly hissed when he felt the burning sensation that went through his body.

Ayame leaned over and captured her husband's lips in a soft and gentle good bye kiss. She stroked his pale cheek and kissed the tip of his nose before hugging her own daughter tightly. "Long live Akihiko, King of Uranus."

Haruka, understanding what was going on, pushed her mother and grabbed hold of the Space Sword once again before whispering, "Good bye, papa."

"Good bye, Haruka." He whispered as his strength completely left his aching and wounded body.

Sasuke stared at the family from the entrance of the room, his heart aching for them. He touched his face and ran his fingers over his large scar, closing his eyes as he remembered the cause of the scar. He slowly made his way towards Ayame and Haruka, ushering the queen out. "We will make preparations for his burial." He whispered as he pushed them away from the dead king.

"How did he die?" Ayame asked, looking up at the young man.

"I believe the witch did that to him."

"Kamiya?" She asked as she wiped a sneaky tear from her cheek.

"Hai…Here, let me help you." He said, gathering Haruka in his arms.

Haruka was looking over the man shoulders to her father's corpse. Her cheeks drenched with her own tears. She knew about death. Her mother had spoken to her about it some time ago, but it wasn't until now that she understood it. Her father was gone, never to return, but he would always be by her side. "Papa…" She hid her face on the General's shoulder.

"Cry all you want, child. I will be here for both of you." He said giving Ayame a serious look. "Both of you…"

"Where is the princess of Neptune?" Ayame asked as she was escorted to her room.

"She didn't survive, my queen. She was injured along with her parents…" He whispered as he settled the sleepy child on her mother's bed. "I tried with all my might to help her but…"

"Shh… That's enough tragedy for one day." She said as she looked over at Haruka. "What am I going to do with her now?"

"Ayame." He whispered when they were finally in the privacy of the queen's chamber. "I will say this again if you need me to." He gathered the trembling woman in his strong arms, pressing their bodies dangerously close. "I will take care of both of you…"

* * *

><p>AN: Read and review let me know what you think ;D<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing. I would be doing an entire show where Haruka and Michiru are the main characters. I do own the original characters and the plot…

A/N: Thanks to my good friend Amethyst Beauty who always helps me out with my stories by editing them and making them sound even better. Thank you sooo much.

* * *

><p>Planet Uranus<p>

5 years ago

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The meal on the table was long forgotten the moment his twelve year old daughter picked up her mother's violin and brought the old instrument back to life.

It was hard to believe that someone that young could handle the violin with such grace and confidence. The song was a harsh one, yet gentle for the ears. It was a story of despair, rage and fear. Agitated much like a lost sailor in a heated storm in the middle of the sea…

Where did she learn this song? He didn't have time to question himself any longer when the song came to a complete halt.

"Bravo!" The soldier stood up, knocking down the wooden chair behind him. "How? How do you… Oh! Never mind! Come here!" He ran to her side and smothered her with kisses. "Your mother taught you that?"

"More or less." The girl said as she pushed her father away enough to look up at his tall form.

"You are so good, Michiru!" He answered back before squeezing her tightly ignoring her constant slaps to his arms.

"Father! Air!"

"I can't help it! You are so talented!" He gave her one last squeeze before letting her go.

"Just like a true princess, neh?" A young woman walked into the humble dining room, setting down a batch of water onto the middle of the table.

"Tsuko…" Her husband said while giving her a warning look.

"Keishi…" She answered back, playfully before sitting down on the small round table.

"Don't start your bickering, you two." Michiru whined, putting the old violin inside its case.

"We are not bickering we are being playful." Tsuko said smacking her husband's arm.

"This is more like a lovers' quarrel." Keishi laughed nervously before giving Tsuko an annoyed glance. "Can I speak to you alone?"

Tsuko rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, but be quick because I am awfully hungry."

"You can start eating without us, Michiru." Keishi said, grabbing hold of Tsuko's arm and pulling her away from the table and over to the kitchen.

Michiru watched as the couple left. She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the feast her mother had prepared. She wasn't intending to wait for them anyways. She knew that when they had these deep conversations they usually took a while.

As of lately, the conversations had grown and she usually knew her parents were fighting over the most senseless things…which usually involved her. She didn't pay any mind to it though, because she knew it was probably grown up business.

"Would you stop being so paranoid?" Tsuko grunted, jerking her arm away from her husband's grip.

"Would you stop being so carefree?" He answered right back.

"I think she is old enough to know."

"And I think you are wrong." He shook his head, leaning against the kitchen counter. "She cannot know. Not as long as I am alive. She will know who she really is someday, but not anytime soon. You know I want to protect her from the general. Even though he handed her to me I still have a feeling he wants her dead."

"Keishi, dear, she is already starting to show off her powers. The other day, when you came home from your guarding duties at the castle, I was pouring you a glass of water. I dropped the glass and she stopped the water from hitting the floor all together… She will notice that she is different from the rest of the kids. You know that royal families have the power to control their element." Tsuko said close to her husband's ear so he alone could hear her. "We can't control her natural impulses. She is a young girl and a bright one above all…"

"The general said he would kill me if someone found out… I've been running and hiding ever since he gave me Michiru as an infant."

Tsuko let out a sigh in defeat. "Never mind then. We will keep hiding her and that will be it. If that gives you some mental peace then I will do it." Tsuko muttered turning the strong soldier from her and pushing him into the dining room.

"Wow. New record. You didn't take a whole hour and the food is still warm." Michiru said as she was sticking a piece of bread into her mouth. "May I ask what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing that you should worry about." Keishi said as he sat down.

"By the way, father. Yesterday I did a water magic trick at the Cressida Plaza."

Keishi coughed, when he felt his drink go down the wrong pipe while Tsuko stared at Michiru and then covered her face with her hand.

" You. Did. What?" Keishi asked, slamming his glass on the table.

Michiru blinked at her father's reaction and turned to look at her mother. "What's wrong?"

"Michiru…" Tsuko began, smiling and patting her hand in a reassuring manner.

"I don't think there is nothing wrong with what I do…"

"Did someone see you?" Her father asked.

"Not that I know of…"

"Michiru! Listen to me! I…"

"The Uranus moon festivals are being held since last month, Keishi. She just wants to have fun like any child her age would." Tsuko said, interrupting her husband and knowing he was about to explode any second now.

Keishi stared at Tsuko's dark eyes intently before looking back at Michiru. "I don't want you doing any type of trick. You hear me?"

"Yes, father."

"I care for you way too much. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know…" She bowed her head at him before picking up another piece of bread.

"Good. Because you know that you may not carry our blood, but you do carry our hearts. If something ever happened to you…" He let out a ragged sigh before rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I would die…" Keishi muttered that last part before grabbing hold of a fork and leaning over his plate.

"Dear, she still wants to go to the moon festivals…" Tsuko said, pouring herself a glass of water. "The next one is in Ophelia Plaza and Michiru and I were thinking…"

"No. way."

"What! Why?"

"Because that plaza is right outside of the castle. It will be full of people and the general might even be there. I don't want to risk her well being."

Michiru stared at her father and shook her head in disbelief. "I never get to go out because you are always afraid I might get hurt. I don't have any friends and I barely know people my age. It's just a festival. If you want me to swear on King Akihiko's grave that I won't use my skills then I will. I swear I will not use them. Just let me have some fun… Any fun, please!"

Keishi looked at his daughter for some seconds then at his wife. She raised her eyebrow up at him and then turned back to her dinner.

Why did his daughter have to be so good with words? He took a deep breath and nodded. "Fine. You may go."

Michiru opened her mouth to let out a happy scream until she saw Keishi raise his hand to silence her. "BUT! You will stay by your mother's side at all times. Understood? Is that clear?"

"Yes! Yes! Crystal clear!" Michiru jumped from her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck, covering his cheeks with soft kisses. "You are the best father ever."

"I know, I know. Hurry up and finish your dinner." The soldier said as he looked at his food in defeat. He lowered his head and began to eat quietly thinking to himself 'This girl will be the death of me.'

* * *

><p>Green eyes peeked from her windows, staring and marveled at how many people could fill the biggest plaza in the entire planet. She did her one sided grin and jumped happily before turning around to face her best friend. "You ready!"<p>

"I was born ready, Haruka!" An older girl said as she high fived her blonde friend. "You've got to keep in mind that you can't be bring any girls up. Your mother will kill you."

"Oi, Oi! I am simply going to stuff my face. I don't want to dirty my chamber." The teenager said before looking out of her window. "This year the plaza is more alive than the last years. We are going to have fun. If…" She elbowed the tanned girl " You know what I mean."

"Haruka…."

"Setsuna…" She mocked her, deepening her voice in the process.

She crossed her arms under her chest and looked at the young princess. "I am older than you therefore I am supposed to keep an eye on you. Are you going to make this hard on me?"

Haruka smiled. "Maybe." She moved away from the window and over to the large walk in closet. "What should I wear?"

"A dress." Setsuna muttered and hid her grin when she saw Haruka turn around with a disgusted look on her face. "If you ask me it would be a great disguise. No one will notice you if you were wearing one."

"Ha. Ha." Haruka shook her head and pulled out a navy blue suit with a purple undershirt. "Too formal?" She turned to show it to Setsuna.

"Yes."

"Hmm…" Haruka groaned and threw it back inside the closet. "What are you going to wear?"

Setsuna glanced down at herself. She thought she looked just fine with her off one shoulder black dress. Then again she might just put a coat over her shoulders just in case. "I'm just going to stay with my clothes. Maybe change to some boots just to be more comfortable."

Haruka walked out of the closet wearing a light blue button down with some tight dark pants. She patted her sides and posed for her best friend. "Hi."

Setsuna raised her eyes to look at Haruka. She chuckled at the young princess and walked over to her before placing her arm over her shoulder. "No, Haruka. I am not bad natured like yourself."

"Bad natured? Should I feel insulted?"

"No. That's what makes you, you."

Haruka couldn't help but smile. "You are so sweet."

"Don't get any ideas."

A knock on the door interrupted both girls. Setsuna walked away from Haruka and watched the blonde answer it.

"Ladies." Sasuke said as he eyed Haruka first and then frowned at Setsuna.

"Hello, Suke" Haruka said, opening the door wider for the man to walk in.

Setsuna's eyes darkened for a moment as she watched the strong general walk in, hands folded behind his straight back. She turned her gaze away from him and decided to look at the window where Haruka had been standing seconds ago.

Being the princess of Pluto was hard. Not only did she have the power to stop time, she could see the future, the past and control the present. What was the worst thing about it all? She couldn't tell a soul what she saw. It would be breaking the most sacred of laws. She would be playing God.

"You are going to the Ophelia Plaza, huh." Sasuke said as he looked at the open closet and then at Haruka. "Should I escort you along the way?"

"What? Are you kidding? I am old enough to go on my own. Besides." She raised her chin as if pointing with it. "I am going with Setsuna. She can be my body guard."

"It can also be the other way around, Haruka." Setsuna said as she sat down on the corner of Haruka's bed.

"Sure." Haruka said waiving her hand. "You don't need to worry, Suke. I am going to be just fine."

"I am still going to be patrolling, Haruka. I can't just leave you on your own. Your mother would kill me."

"Mother would kill anyone. You know that." She chuckled.

"True." Sasuke said messing the blonde hair before walking over to the door. "Be. Careful. You too, Setsuna. I don't want to hear it from your parents."

"I am twenty, General Sasuke. I will be receiving the Garnet Rod next year, believe me when I say my parents know I am old enough to take care of myself."

Sasuke nodded at the princess's words. "Excuse me if I made you feel uncomfortable, Setsuna."

"You didn't. I just like making things clear…"

The man smirked and shook his head. "Whatever you say. See you two at the festival then." Saying that, he left, closing the door behind him.

Haruka raised a blonde eyebrow and turned her neck to eye Setsuna. "You really hate him don't you?"

Setsuna grunted and crossed her arms under her chest. "It's not that I hate him. I just dislike him."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Maybe it's the scar." Setsuna said in a teasing manner.

Haruka chuckled at that. "You shallow person. How can you say that?" Haruka muttered, walking once again to the large closet pulling a dark blue coat. "Well? Are we leaving?"

Setsuna stood up from the king sized bed and made her way over to Haruka before interlocking her arm with the tall blonde's. "Let's go have some fun!"

* * *

><p>The plaza was surrounded by small tents or kiosks filled with people from different parts of the planet. At the north side of the plaza stood the strong and powerful Uranian castle which resembled somehow an enlarged sand castle. The sandish like pillars stood at each side, reaching up to the low clouds. You couldn't see the end of the towers or the back of the castle. The ground it covered was enough to make you think that the royal family had a lot of trouble getting from one place to another. The large entrance held the sign of Uranus high in the air resembling the cross in a church. It was high, tall and proud yet it had a welcoming air to it. More like a familiar place to be.<p>

Young and old people were mixed up in the center, talking, eating, laughing and dancing. In every corner you could hear a small made up band, playing the flute, some kind of strange Uranian guitar and other instruments native to the planet.

The mixture of visual entertainment and the smell of food was enough to lure everyone to the festivals whether they were looking for a free meal, some low budget entertainment or simply family time.

This was Michiru's reason of being there. Her small hand gripped her mother and father's tightly as she stared at a group of teenagers dancing in the center of the plaza, holding hands, spinning around and the boys tossing the girls up in the air. She loved the Festivals of the Moons simply because she could see her adoptive planet come alive with joy and fun.

All three of them had come using two of the horses her father possessed due to his services as a soldier to the Uranian army. Keishi was holding the reigns of his horse while Tsuko had left hers tied down outside of the plaza.

"I never knew this would be so full." Tsuko said as she smiled and looked around, thinking what she was going to do first.

"This is amazing! The Cressida Plaza was nothing compared to this!" Michiru said as she walked away from her parents and to one of the kiosks at the far end of the plaza.

"Keep an eye on her, Tsuko." Keishi said as he got on top of his horse. "I will be giving the plaza a run down and see what's around. I might just come back and let you know where the fun is." He said grinning happily. "Don't let her leave your side. She might be smart, but she is still twelve." Keishi sighed relieved when he saw his wife nod and wave her hand at him.

"Go. I will see that she is fine. Have fun."

"You too."

Tsuko blew him a kiss and ran off in Michiru's direction.

Keishi blew a raspberry with his lips and pulled at the reigns of his horse and walked the other direction, eager to explore the other side of the plaza.

"Michiru! Don't run off like that." Tsuko said, finally catching up with her daughter. She placed her hands on her hip and stared at her daughter's back. "What are you doing?"

Michiru turned around happily holding two small bowls in her hands. She grinned up at her mother and gave her one of the bowls before grabbing two small forks from the man inside the kiosk. "Thanks!" She giggled and turned to her mother once again.

"You are already eating huh?" Tsuko said, accepting the proffered fork. "What is this?"

"In Venus they call this angel hair. It's like a really, really thin pasta." Michiru said before smelling her food. "It's Earth's spaghettis." She chuckled before taking some in her fork and eating.

"How do you know these things?" Tsuko asked as she gathered some angel hair and ate it.

"I read."

The older woman let out a sigh and looked down at her daughter, watching her enjoy her small meal. She frowned for a moment and decided to cover her small shoulder with her hand. "Are you mad with your father?"

Michiru looked up and Tsuko and shook her head. "Of course not. He let me come to the festival."

"But you are confused about the fact that he doesn't give you a lot of freedom."

"I guess it is understandable, being an only child, adopted and weird."

"You are not weird, Michiru."

"I am different." The aqua haired girl said as she finished her meal, turned around and gave the empty bowl to the man in the kiosk. "Thanks. It was delicious."

"You are not different, Michiru. You are special. You will know why when the time is right." She squeezed Michriu's shoulder.

"You promise?" Michiru asked, placing her hand over her mothers. "Because it is kind of hard living like a sheltered person."

Tsuko let out her best smile and nodded. "I promise."

Michiru closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Good. Thanks." She was about to pull her mother to another kiosk this time filled with different accessories until she heard the sudden yells and claps from the people in the north side of the plaza. "What's going on I wonder…" Michiru said, raising her neck up.

"The princess is out of the castle!"

"Really! I want to see!" Michiru said moving her hands up to her mother. "Come on, pick me up!"

"Michiru, you are not five!"

"Come on! You are way taller than me."

Tsuko snorted, rolled her eyes and kneeled down. "Fine. Get on my back." Michiru quickly moved to get on her mother's back. She wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and her legs around her torso before the woman stood up. "Can you see now?" Tsuko asked as she jumped a bit in order to get Michiru high on her back. "How about now?"

"Perfect!" Michiru said as her eyes roamed the entrance of the castle, watching numerous teenagers clap their hands and holler. She squinted her eyes a bit and finally let out a frustrated sigh. "Never mind. I can't see." She mumbled something about being small under her breath and finally jumped off of her mother's back. "Come on! Let's try and get closer to the princess I want to see her."

Tsuko raised her eyebrow at Michiru and shook her head. "People are going to be all wild and loud over there. They might be pushing each other to get a better look. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom!"

Tsuko rubbed her temples for a moment. "Fine." She grabbed hold of Michiru's hand and pulled her to the north side of the Ophelia Plaza.

Setsuna covered her mouth as she tried to hide her amusement. She has never seen people respond to their princess's presence in such a way. "You are not a ruler. You are a celebrity."

"Shut up, Setsuna." Haruka said as she waved her hand and smiled at her people. "You have no idea how good it feels to be welcomed like this. "

"And yet they don't jump on you like savages. They must really love you."

Haruka's face softened for a moment. "Actually, it is my father they adore." She said, turning her head to look at Setsuna. "That's why they love me." Haruka whispered that last part before making her way to the music filled plaza center.

The people made way for Haruka and Setsuna. The two young women stopped right in front of a small band that played some kind of gypsy like folklore music. In a matter of seconds, Haruka was clapping her hands at the song's tempo while Setsuna lazily rested her elbow on Haruka's shoulder as she watched some young couple dance.

"Are you going to ask me to dance or not?" Setsuna asked while locking her arm around Haruka's elbow.

"Do you want to dance?" The blonde asked, patting the tanned hand with the rhythm of the music. "Come on."

Setsuna giggled as her best friend pulled her away from the crowd and into the mush of couples dancing. She held onto Haruka's hands and began to imitate the people around them. It wasn't long until the two princesses were twirling in the content crowd.

Haruka's arm was wrapped around Setsuna's narrow waist while she used the other to whirl Setsuna as she pleased, casually bumping with the teenagers around them.

"You are terrible I hope you know that." Haruka said as she made the time princess twirl one last time before pulling her close to her chest.

"You are a terrible leader. You have two left feet!" Setsuna said before patting the arm that was holding her waist and pushing Haruka away.

"Pssh. You are jealous of my dancing skills." Haruka said as she took a step back from the tanned woman. Suddenly, she felt a tug on the back of her pant leg. She looked down and noticed a small boy looking up at her with adoring eyes. He had to be around five or six with fierce blonde curls like most Uranians. Haruka's heart melted in her chest when he raised his arms up to her.

"You just got yourself a new dance partner." Setsuna said before stepping away and blending with the crowd.

Haruka's smile grew wide. She got down on one knee and looked at the boy, placing one large hand on his blonde hair. "You want to dance?"

He simply nodded.

"You don't mind if I lead?"

He shook his head.

"Well then!" She gathered the boy in her arms, held one tiny hand and started to dance. "You must be proud of yourself. You are the first boy that comes up to me and asks for me to dance with him."

The lad let out a laugh before cupping his free hand to touch Haruka's cheek.

"Aren't you a bit straight forward?" She giggled when she watched him blush deeply.

Minutes later, the center of the plaza filled up with people of every single age. The music became louder as other musicians from the other parts of the plaza gathered around to form a large band. Haruka's new partner was picked up by who appeared to be his mother. The woman bowed her head low at the young princess and stepped away, giving way to a mob of laughing teenagers that grabbed hold of Haruka's elbow and pulled her into a group dance.

Haruka loved these kinds of festivals mainly because she could blend in with the youth of her people. She was just another commoner and she adored it. She looked passed the people around her and noticed that Setsuna was also locked between a line of young adults. She laughed loud enough to gather the older princess's attention.

"Ha! Ha! Keep on laughing I will make you trip and fall, dumb blonde." Setsuna muttered as she was pulled and moved from partner to partner, as so was Haruka.

Michiru didn't know when it happened, she didn't know when she had stepped into the madness of dancing until she felt someone grab her hand and pull her into the circle. She looked back at her mother and saw her smiling brightly and egging her on, waving her hands.

Michiru let out a loud sigh, controlled her nerves and decided to enjoy herself. She locked her arm around an older boy who spun her twice and then let her go to lock arms with this time a younger woman.

The aqua haired preteen was laughing loudly, not noticing that she was being pulled towards a specific short- blonde haired female.

Haruka was bumped into Setsuna, the latter wrapped her arms around Haruka, spun her half a circle and pushed her away to go back to the wide circle of dancers.

And that's when it happened

Haruka extended her arm and so did Michiru. Their hands met in a second. An electric shock shook both girls down to their very core. Their eyes became locked only by a nanosecond. Their hearts skipped a beat. Their skins touched. The wind became agitated for that moment, messing Haruka's hair and the sound of the waves crashed into Michiru's ears, making her close her eyes, not realizing who was the person she had just touched.

And just as fast as they connected their souls, they separated and moved into the next person that was behind the other with a smile on their faces and with an extended friendly arm.

Tsuko held her breath for what seemed to her an eternity.

All the way from his horse, Keishi felt his heart stop.

And a frowning Sasuke gripped the reins of his horse as he watched from afar the movements of his young princess, the princess of Pluto and an aqua haired girl. He never once noticed a familiar curly haired woman mix herself with the dancers, making her way towards Haruka.

The music came to an abrupt stop. Michiru looked up to the person holding her and stared at a couple of odd ruby colored eyes.

Setsuna grabbed hold of Michiru's hands tighter. She gawked in amazement at the girl in front of her. Her blue eyes, the aqua haired color, and the smell of the sea she carried. She raised one eyebrow and moved in closer. "What's your name, girl?"

Michiru gulped. She looked back at where she thought her mother would be, but only saw a multitude of people talking with each other. "Mi.. Michiru."

"Michiru?"

Setsuna closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating her powers, searching, looking and gazing into the future, and then the past.

Michiru quickly jerked her arms away from the young woman and ran off, pushing the people out of her way in order to get away from the strange tanned woman.

Setsuna growled, forming a fist in her hands as she looked around. It was going to be like looking for a needle in a hay stack. She sighed and ran her fingers through her long emerald hair. Giving up, she turned around and searched for Haruka

When the music had stopped she was caught in the arms of a young girl, probably, by her looks, she had to be Haruka's age. The blonde looked down at her and smiled, patting her arms and letting her know it was time for the girl to let go of her.

"How is my princess doing today?"

Haruka frowned. "Good." She pulled the arms away. "Good." She looked at the young girl again. This time she tilted her head to the side, as if studying her face. "Have we met?"

The girl giggled and shook her head no. "Well, maybe we have. I was one of the dancers. Maybe we bumped with each other a couple of times."

"Probably." Haruka whispered. "I feel like I know you from somewhere. What's your name?"

The girl smiled, placing her hands on top of Haruka's shoulder. "Akiri. Akiri Tsukuoka." She said, leaning closer. "We can get to know each other if you want, princess." And without a shame in the world, she leaned forward, capturing the blonde's lips with hers, ignoring the gasps and murmurs around them.

Haruka didn't resist, she was used to this kind of attention already, yet something in the back of her head was screaming at her to stop, move away and so she did. She ended the kiss and took a step back.

"Haruka!"

Akiri looked passed Haruka's shoulder and while the blonde turned to look at the man behind her.

Sasuke pulled at the reigns of his horse and looked down angrily at his princess and back at the other girl. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Haruka said, waving her hand. "Nothing's wrong." She said, raising a hand up to rub one eye. "Nice to meet you, Akiri." Haruka continued as she walked away from the curly haired girl and went to find her best friend.

Setsuna stared in shock at the other woman's forward behavior. It wasn't until Haruka stood in front of her, rubbing her eyes that she came back to herself. "What's wrong?"

"My eyes are suddenly very, very itchy." Haruka whispered as she scratched them with the back of her hand.

"Stop that. You will only hurt them." Setsuna said, pulling Haruka by her wrist. "Do you want to head back to the castle?"

"I'll go. You stay here if you want." Haruka said, walking away from Setsuna and heading to the north side of the plaza and the entrance of her castle.

Sasuke followed Haruka with his hazel eyes. It wasn't until she was reunited with Setsuna that he looked away and let his eyes travel around the people, watching the kiosks, the young children running around giggling, until falling on a wide eyed Keishi. Sasuke raised his white eyebrows and kicked his horse, making his way towards him.

"Well, well, well! Lookie here! It has been quite some time, huh, Kaioh?"

Keishi shook his head from the daze it was in and turned to look at the person that had just said his last name. "General!" He raised his hand saluting him and sitting up straight.

"At ease." Sasuke smirked and settled his horse parallel to Keishis's. "Enjoying the festival?"

Keishi gulped down. He tried to act as neutral as possible as he felt the tension build up at the back of his neck. "Yes I am."

"Are you here alone?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the center of the plaza, keeping an eye on Haruka and Setsuna. "I am here on guardian duties. You know, making sure no one gets too clingy with the princess…"

"I see. I came here with my wife and child."

"Really? Where are they?"

Keishi raised a trembling hand and pointed with his index finger at a giggling aqua haired girl and a tall brunette that appeared to be at the animal farm at the east side of the plaza.

"Who would've thought that she turned out to be so beautiful huh?" Sasuke said patting Keishi on his shoulder. "You did a good job, Kaioh. I am proud of you."

Keishi let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir."

"Who knows?" Sasuke's asked, his face becoming stern and serious.

"Only me, sir."

"What about your wife? She must've asked you thousands of questions when you brought her home."

"No, sir. She simply welcomed her with open arms."

"Hmmm. Interesting." Sasuke said, placing his free hand on top of the other that was holding the reigns. "Listen, Kaioh. I've wanted to talk to you." Sasuke began. "You know how the west side of our planet is almost completely inhabited, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"We have been training some new soldiers in battle. They are rookies, some of them don't even know how to grip a sword like you and I can. I need your help."

Keishi frowned. "With what, sir?"

"There has been some unauthorized taking of those lands in the west side. We believe they are people from outside the solar system. I need you to help me fight them and train the new soldiers."

"Me, sir?"

"Yes. You have always been a good soldier to me, Kaioh. A faithful one. I need you to teach those newcomers how it is done."

"When do you want me there, sir?"

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Meet me at the backside of the castle. The princess will be there."

Keishi nodded. "I will be there, sir."

Sasuke smiled and patted his back once again. "You do know it is dangerous to have brought here this close to the castle." He said, drastically changing the topic and referring to Michiru. "I saw her when she made contact with the princess. Was that your intentions?"

"No! She wanted to come here. She has been fighting that I never let her out. She would grow suspicious." Keishi said, trying to control his labored breathing. "I can't just leave her to rot in my house…"

Sasuke threw his head back and laughed. "Relax, Kaioh. It was just a question. There is no need for you to get this agitated." He chuckled and patted his horse's neck. "Tomorrow we will also leave to check out those lands. Think of it as preparation for a war." He pulled the reigns of his horse and walked away from the red faced Keishi. "If I were you, I would say goodbye to your daughter and make love to your wife tonight, just in case."

Keishi frowned and turned to look at the general. "Why? Why are you saying that?"

"I am just saying…" Sasuke said as his horse took a couple of steps forward. "Oh! By the way, Kaioh. If you do not come tomorrow I will come and find you and your family. So you might as well make it to the castle tomorrow…" Saying this, he kicked the horse and clicked his tongue, leaving Keishi to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Setsuna made her way through the large plaza, searching for the aqua haired girl again. If her visions were correct, then that girl was… "The princess of Neptune." She whispered only to herself. She ignored the constant giggles from younger kids as they looked upon the animal farm, pointing and laughing at a lazy cow.<p>

The tanned young woman growled and turned her head from side to side as she searched for the unusual colored haired girl. She began to run beside the kiosk, taking in the smells of the different foods and the many blonde and brunette heads.

Michiru was too fixated with a miniature version of a violin a man was trying to sell her. She sighed a bit, looked up at her mother and pouted. Tsuko rolled her eyes and handed Michiru her glass of fresh water. "You want way too much, Michiru. I don't have any money." Tsuko said as she watched Michiru take the proffered glass and drank from it not noticing the tall woman bump into her.

Setsuna let out a curse and moved her hands to shield herself from the water, but Michriu's subconscious was faster. Before she could splash the water on Setsuna she had stopped the liquid from ever touching the time princess.

Both of them opened their eyes. Setsuna gasped and Michiru coughed when she felt her gulp go down the wrong pipe. Tsuko quickly pulled her to her side and in a matter of a second, the floating water fell on the ground.

Setsuna looked down at the wet ground and then back at Michiru, who was coughing and hitting her chest behind her mother's back. "What…"

Tsuko took a step forward and stood at eyelevel with the princess oblivious of who she was looking at. "Sorry about that, but next time you shouldn't go running. There are too many people here and you could cause an accident."

Setsuna frowned at that. Did the woman have any clue who she was talking to? She shook her head at that and went back to look at Michiru. "Sorry." She simply said before stepping away. "I am so sorry. Is she alright?" She asked, noticing that Michiru was now gasping for air.

"She is fine." Tsuko said raising her chin up. "Let's go, Michiru." Saying that, she grabbed hold of Michiru's wrist and pulled her away from Setsuna.

The time princess stood motionless as her mind began to race with different thoughts. There were two royal families this galaxy has that possessed the power to control water. The royal family in Mercury was able to control water and ice and in Neptune they could control the water too but also, the sea and the waves. She tried to look into the future, calculating her movements. What if she told Haruka? What would happen? She closed her eyes and looked into the present. What if she let time do its work without her help? She tilted her head to the side as she saw into her own mind, as if watching a movie.

Finally she opened her eyes and touched her temples. Seeing too much into the future could be physically and mentally tiring. She groaned as she tried to suppress the upcoming headache.

"Let time do its job, Setsuna." She whispered to herself as she looked up at the Uranian castle. "Don't play God."


	3. Chapter 2

A/n: I do not own Sailor Moon. However I do own the plot and the original characters in this fic

Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with work, school, and life in general. Here is chapter two. I will be working on MoS soon. Be patient my pretties :D

Special thanks to T&K for fixing this chapter for me.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to sink into the horizon. Slowly, the moons were coming out of their hiding place, filling up the sky with their glowing light. The stars sparkled, contrasting with the dark robes of the night.<p>

The people at the plaza were slowly leaving, wishing for once that the days on their planet were longer. The temperature dropped dramatically, as always. Uranus, being a desert-like planet, imitated the small deserts back on planet Earth. The days were hot, the nights were freezing cold.

The breeze had died down and the nocturnal animals had come out to serenade the planet with their songs.

Inside the Uranian castle, the dead silence was interrupted by loud steps. Haruka's boots echoed through the entirety of the grand hall as she made her way down to her mother's chamber. The guards, always straight, and always serious, bowed their head as the princess walked pass them. Always respectful, always loyal.

The blonde smiled at the two young men beside her mother's door. She bowed her head at them and then pushed the grand doors open before stepping inside, closing the door behind her using the weight of her own body as she leaned on the door.

"Good evening." The older woman turned around to face her daughter. She let out a smile and waved her hand at Haruka.

"Good evening. What are you up to?"

Haruka shook her head before answering her question. She walked over to her and wrapped one arm around her waist before kissing her cheek.

"Doing my rounds." She answered. Her mother was looking out of her balcony to the large and vast land in front of the castle. You could see the many candle lit stores right outside of the plaza. The people were getting ready to sleep. The stores were closing and little by little the flickers disappeared.

"It's like looking at fireflies…" Ayame whispered, before resting her head on her -now taller- daughter's shoulder. Haruka chuckled a sigh and leaned on the railings.

"It is."

"How was the festival?"

"Good. It was good."

"Did you have a good time?" The queen asked, rubbing Haruka's back in the process. "I saw you dancing."

"Why didn't you come? You would've had a good time too you know."

"My place is inside the castle."

"Mine too…"

"We are different, Haruka. You are a warrior. I'm just… The visual incarnation of a queen. I cannot be going out, risking my life. I don't even know how to hold a sword correctly."

"Your people would never lay a hand on you. They care way too much for their rulers to even dare think about harming them." Ayame smiled and shook her head.

"There are bad people out there, Haruka. You should know about that already."

"Maybe…" Haruka muttered as she pulled her sleeves up to her elbows.

"Who was that girl at the festival?" She raised a blonde eyebrow and looked down at her mother.

"Which one?" Ayame turned her back to her daughter and made her way to her bed. She sat down on the corner of it and placed her hands on her lap.

"I saw her. The one that kissed you."

"Oh." She scratched her head nervously. "About that…"

"You don't need to explain yourself, Haruka. It kind of affirms the truth of it all. Your destiny was already written with her…"

"Her…" Haruka sighed and sat down beside her mother before laying down. "What do you mean exactly?"

"Your father and I were worried when we had you. I mean, what if the King of Neptune also had a girl? We thought we would just go for the boy after you were born." Ayame turned and playfully ran her hands through her daughter's short hair. "Of course we tried, but…"

"So, the heir of Uranus would've been a boy and not me?" Ayame stared down at Haruka intently. She clenched her jaw and stopped her motherly caress on Haruka's hair.

"You will always be the true heir of Uranus there is no doubt about it. Your father and I always had that fear of you not growing to fall for the princess of Neptune that is why we wanted the boy. Things usually go like that. Boys and girls."

"Your fears came a reality when the planet was destroyed. It is done, time to move on."

"I will try to move on when you decide on your 21st birthday who you shall woo. We need an alliance either with the outers or the inner planets."

"I am sorry, I will trouble you with the truth mother. I am not going to marry a knight, or a guard or one of the top Generals of the other planets. I am not interested." Haruka blurted out, closing her eyes and waiting for a response, any response. Ayame shook her head with a smile on her face and then once again began to run her fingers through Haruka's hair, amazed by the softness of it.

"I don't want you to marry someone you don't love. Yet, I would like it if that person was royalty. "

"You are not mad?"

"Haruka… Why would I be mad? It was going to happen either way. The heir of Neptune and the heir of Uranus were two girls…" She sighed and patted her daughter's forehead. "It was just bound to happen."

"It was my destiny to be with her, huh?"

"You build your own destiny, Haruka."

"What if we could turn back time? Go back, save her. Maybe I wouldn't be here…" She stopped and looked up to the window. "Setsuna."

"You wouldn't…" Ayame stood up.

"But, I could save her."

"One things cannot be undone, Haruka. If you go back in time Setsuna will be committing a mortal crime against the galaxy, that's taboo. Besides, you were but a small girl when all of this happened. What can you do?"

"Alert father?" Haruka said, leaning on her elbows as she looked up at her mother. "Try to remember where she is hidden?"

"She is dead. The princess died that night with her parents. Sasuke told me all about it. It is quite tragic, Haruka, I know, but… There is still hope you can find someone. How about Setsuna?"

Haruka shuddered at the thought. "She is my best friend, almost my sister. I can never see her with such eyes."

"She is a beautiful young woman, Haruka. You will be able to have the power of time in your hands!" The blonde shook her head.

"I am not interested in that. I am interested in making a real connection with someone. To really love them, just like you and father." Ayame could feel the heat rise up to her face. She looked down to the ground as she tried to hide it from her daughter. "What your father and I had was beautiful, yes."

"True love." Haruka added.

"True love?" Ayame asked herself and then slowly nodded her head. " Of course, true love. Real, love. He died for your future, the future of his daughter and mine." She smiled and sat down beside Haruka before cupping her cheeks and squeezing them. "And you are the biggest gift his love could ever give me." She whispered before kissing Haruka's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, mother." Haruka said, patting her mother's hand.

"Run along now. I need to catch some rest and I am sure you do too."

"Ah, yes. Dancing with Setsuna can be not only tiring but traumatizing." Haruka said as she jumped off her mother's bed. "See you tomorrow."

"Have a good night, 'Ruka." The blonde let out her trademark smirk. She bowed her head respectfully to her mother before making her way to the large doors. Her tired form was asking her to finally go to sleep. Therefore, she didn't noticed the stern looking Sasuke standing right outside of the queen's chamber, waiting for her.

The silver blonde man raised an eyebrow as he watched the worn out Haruka close the door behind her.

"Good evening." The guards beside the doors raised their hands to their forehead and saluted the General. Sasuke waved his hand at them and jerked his head at Haruka, asking her to follow him. "Come on. I want to talk to you."

Haruka didn't ask about what, she simply walked behind him until reaching a secluded area in the backyard of the immense castle. The young princess frowned at that. She quickly pulled her sleeves down and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to keep herself warm.

"Sorry to bring you here at this time." Sasuke said, as he walked around her, getting his thoughts in order.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me?" She shuddered and watched the vapor from her own breath form a small cloud in front of her.

"Tomorrow, I will teach you how to kill a traitor."

"You are not careful with your words, Sasuke. After all, I am a lady." The General snorted.

"Why? What did he do?"

"Listen, 'Ruka. The man I will bring for you tomorrow was one of the soldiers that went with me and your father to rescue the princess. Maybe he was with the enemy, maybe he wasn't in his right mind. But, he was responsible. not only for the death of the Princess of Neptune, but also the death of your father." She raised her green eyes to stare at the man before her.

"My father? How do you know about this?"

"Dear, have you forgotten I was there too?"

"I thought… My father died here."

"He could've been saved. He waited way too long to seek for help. He was by your father's side while I tried to help the princess…" Sasuke sighed and clenched his fist by his side. "I could've saved your father if it wasn't for his stupidity."

"What?"

"I was trying to save the princess, for she was badly injured and in need of medical attention. She died in my arms while he was with the king. He should've transported back to Uranus and seeked help immediately. That's what he was trained to do."

"Why… Why did you wait so long to get him! I was a child when this happened. Why…"

"Don't you want to have the satisfaction of killing a person responsible for your father's death, Haruka?" Sasuke managed to say before the future queen could utter another word.

She stared at him in disbelief. Her face slowly relaxed until the frown disappeared from her features.

"I …"

"I will teach you how to properly kill a traitor." Sasuke said once again, walking up to her and wrapping one arm around her shoulders and pulling her close enough for her to lay her cheek on his chest. "You will understand when you are older."

"I want to understand now…"

"These things take time, Haruka. You don't know anything about it." Sasuke pulled away and pressed his lips on her forehead.

"Maybe I don't…" Haruka answered shuddering again and pushing him away. "I am out of here; it is way too cold to be out in the open."

"I will need you here tomorrow."

"I will be here. Don't worry about it." As she said that, she walked inside of the castle, heading to her room. His arm lingered around her until she left his side. He watched her walk inside and disappeared in the dark castle. He cupped his face and rubbed his eyes angrily before turning his back to the castle entrance.

"I really hope all of this will be worth it in the end… Kamiya."

"I think we have waited a long time for it to finally work." A female voice answered him from the shadows covering the back yard. "In the end I will have my army... You already have the queen, don't you?"

"I haven't been able to have her… Yet." Sasuke said as he watched a silhouette move from tree to tree.

"You have her. You just don't know it yet." Sasuke's eyes changed into a dark shade of red as he tried to make out the woman that spoke to him from far away. He felt the corner of his upper lip twitch with anger but decided it was better to let it go. He shook his head and turned his back to the trees before walking to the entrance of the castle.

He moved steadily down the long grand hall, ignoring the salutes of each soldier that passed him by. Yet, he didn't ignore the soft steps that echoed behind him. He turned around and took a deep breath unconsciously as he saw the queen stopping at the same time he did.

He bowed his head low and looked down at her feet. She turned around and went in the other direction. Without a second thought he followed her. Her heels echoed through the silent castle, at first the pace was slow, inviting the General to follow her, and so he did.

He stared at her back as her pace became quicker. Sasuke grunted and accelerated his strides, trying to catch up with her. She made a quick turned in the end of the corridor and continued to walk fast. When he finally came in visual contact with her, he noticed the door to her bedroom closing, no guards were beside the door. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he pushed the door open and closed it behind him. Ayame heard the door lock behind her. She took a deep breath and opened her balcony doors to let some cold night wind in.

Unconsciously, Sasuke's hands traveled to the queen's narrow waist, pulling her away from the balcony and back inside the room. He pressed his nose to the junction of her neck and shoulder and breathed in as deep as he could, taking in the soft scent that she carried. Ayame didn't put much of a fight, her hands came to rest on his callused ones and leaned on his chest, giving him a better access to her skin.

"Good evening." He muttered, brushing his lips against her neck. He tightened his grip on her waist and hugged her slim form to his tall one. Ayame chuckled and moved her hand up to his silver hair, running her fingers through it as she relaxed under his grip.

"What are you up to, Sasuke?"

"What am I up to? I am just worshiping my favorite queen…" He said kissing her cheek as she turned to look at him. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Not at all." Ayame answered wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a soft kiss on his lower lip. "But what I meant is, what are you up to with Haruka?" The General froze up under the queen's touch. He looked down at her and raised his eyebrows surprised.

"What do you mean?"

Ayame chuckled and took a step back. "What were you talking to her about?"

"Oh," He cleared his throat and fixed his jacket uniform before continuing. "There are some new soldiers that recently enlisted. I want her with me to start the training and I want to present her to them. I want to get them pumped."

"Really?" Ayame smiled at her General before sitting down on the bed. "Pumped?"

"Not only that. I received some notice that there are some outer threats in the south side, pass the dry deserts." Ayame looked at the large scar than ruined the General's once completely handsome face. She let out a loud sigh and moved a strand of bright blonde hair away from her face.

"Are you going to take her to war?" Sasuke's gaze softened. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist before imitating her and moving her long hair away from her face.

"I won't put her in danger. You know me." He cupped her chin and turned her face to his. "I love her as if she was my daughter. You should know that." Ayame frowned deeply and moved her hand to pet Sasuke's left cheek. Purposely, she caressed the scar on the side of his face.

"She is almost yours…"

"Ayame…" The queen pushed him again and stood up.

"Is it wrong that I still have feelings for him? I love him, Sasuke. I see Haruka and I see him, staring back at me through her eyes. They are the same shade as his. When I think about him my heart skips a beat."

"What about me?"

"I don't know how to explain it. I care for you, deeply but…"

"But…" Ayame sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"I can't be with you openly, what about my people, what about the monarchy?"

"I won't take Akihiko's place, Ayame. I just want to officially have you for myself."

"You almost had me for yourself, long before Haruka was born."

"I know." He touched his scar. "Akihiko saw you at the same time I did and he won." Sasuke chuckled. "He won the fight fair and square. Funny how I kept being his best friend even after he almost cut me a new face."

"Silence."

"I won't. He is gone. I have a chance. Be with me, marry me. Haruka is almost my daughter; I've loved you since before you were crowned. I can protect you, I can protect Haruka and I've done it for the past twelve years!"

"It is not enough!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked gripping sheets underneath him.

"Because I still love him." Ayame yelled, turning her face away from him, not wanting to look at him.

"Then why do we always end up like this? Why do we always end up in each others arms?"

"Because we are both lonely, Sasuke. That is why." The General closed his eyes and shook his head. He could have anyone he ever wanted in the kingdom, anyone. Loneliness wasn't the reason he kept succumbing to the queen.

He exhaled loudly when he felt soft hands upon his face and forgot his thoughts when velvet like lips covered his. He wanted to pull away, to unlock himself from the woman in front of him but he couldn't. Once again, like many times before, he gave in and returned the kiss.

"I love you." Ayame whispered as she pushed the General down on the bed, straddling his waist and covering him with her petite body. "Don't you ever doubt that."

He stared at her blue eyes for what it seem an eternity. She slowly began to unbutton his jacket uniform, pushing the harsh material away from his shoulder. He stopped her by grabbing her hands and making her face him once again.

"I love you too." He answered, cupping the back of her neck and pulling her down for a hot breath taking kiss.

* * *

><p>"Best festival ever!" Michiru shouted as she pushed the door to her home open and ran inside the humble home. "Promise we are going next year, please!" She asked, tiptoeing over a counter and getting out some candles to light up the kitchen.<p>

Keishi ushered his wife inside and closed the door behind him, locking it just in case some stranger would get the crazy idea to get in. Tsuko was removing her coat and heading over Michiru's way to help her. "We will go, if you behave."

"I always behave, mother." Michiru said, as she watched her mother light up the candles.

"Are you hungry?" Tsuko asked.

"Nope. I'm way too full."

"That's for eating and eating and eating."

"Look who's talking…" Michiru giggled as she looked at her father after he spoke. "You ate a lot too!"

"Yeah, well it's late, head up to your room. Wait for me, I want to talk to you before you go to sleep." Keishi said as he walked towards his wife. "You too. I need to speak with you."

Tsuko frowned at her husband's deepen voice. She gave him a questioning look and he answered her with a soft peck on her parted lips.

"Run along Michiru, your dad will tuck you in for the night soon."

"Sure!" Michiru said, innocently running up the stairs, ignoring the worried gaze that fell upon both her parents. Tsuko eyes traveled back to her husband's dark eyes. She ran her tongue over her lips before grabbing hold of the flaps of his jacket.

"What is it?" Keishi chuckled softly and wrapped one arm securely around her waist.

"You are so desperate." He said kissing her forehead. "I will be leaving tomorrow for training."

"Training? You?"

"Not for me. There is a group of new soldiers that need to be taught a couple of things and General Sasuke.."

"Sasuke! It's his idea isn't it?"

"Tsuko, listen to me." He said grabbing her shoulders and steadying her. " I am going to train them and then head to the south. I don't know when I will be back…"

"What!" Tsuko pulled away from his grasp and stared up at him in disbelief. "You are leaving tomorrow and that's it? You won't be back, goodness knows when, and you are telling me now?"

"I was told today…" Keishi said. "Look, just wait for me upstairs. I need to say goodbye to Michiru. This is the first time I've ever left you both at the same time."

"Last time was when you went to save her."

"Tsuko!"

"I know! I know." She waved and turned her back at him. "I will be upstairs." Keishi simply watched her go up the stairs with a soft smirk on his face. He shook his head a bit rubbed his face tiredly. How was he going to say goodbye to Michiru? She was young but very smart. She knew something was going on. He exhaled loudly and took off his jacket before leaving it on the kitchen counter.

"Let's get to it." The room was illuminated by one single candle. Michiru was on her bed, sitting up and waiting for her father to arrive. The click of the door made her jump slightly. Her neck almost snapped when she turned to look at the person that had just entered her bedroom.

"Hey, kiddo." Keishi muttered before closing the door behind him. "Did you have a good time at the festival?"

Michiru nodded. "I had lots of fun." She said, following her father with her bright blue eyes until he was comfortably sitting beside her.

"I am glad." Keishi said grabbing hold of her hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Michiru."

"Then what did you wanted to talk to me about?" Keishi let out a soft chuckle.

"Michiru… I will be leaving tomorrow morning for some special training. I am not sure when I will be back."

"Okay?" Michiru frowned. "But you will be back, right?" Keishi took in a deep breath.

"Listen, Michiru," He scoot her over to the other side of the bed and quickly he settled beside her both of them were now leaning back on the headrest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, cradling her head on his shoulder. "You are my daughter. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you to death and I am extremely, incredibly proud of you. You are a beautiful young lady with many talents and whoever gets to marry you will be the luckiest person in the entire Milky Way." Michiru let out a smile.

"I love you too." She whispered, before looking from their intertwined fingers up to Keishi's tired and sad face.

"Don't let anyone disrespect you or make you less than what you are. One day, you will take your rightful place in this planet and you will finally understand why I protected you so much." Keishi then squeezed her small frame to his larger one and planted a harsh kiss on top of her head. "I love you."

Michiru sighed against him and buried her face in his chest, taking in his scent. She then wrapped her arms around his torso and squeezed him as tightly as she could. "Thank you, dad."

Keishi closed his eyes and nodded, resting his head on the hard wood of the headrest. He didn't dare move as he was waiting for Michiru to settle down in slumber. It wasn't until the young girl's breathing was even that he moved away from her, setting her carefully down and tucking her in. He looked down at her face, battling the up coming sob that wanted to escape his chest. He then proceeded to run his fingers through her odd colored hair and study her features, engraving them deep within his mind and heart.

"You are my daughter," He whispered kissing her forehead once again. "You are my favorite princess." With saying that, he felt a sneaky tear escape his eyes and roll down his cheek. He pulled away, wiped the tear and left the room preparing himself mentally to say goodbye to the other woman that was able to capture his heart.

When Keishi opened the door Tsuko was closing one of the windows. She turned her gaze to the door, a worried look painted on her face.

"Hello." Keishi started and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her away from the windows. Tsuko let out a surprised yelp, her hands coming over to Keishi's strong forearms.

"What are you doing? Put me down."

"Not tonight." He said, pressing his lips to the back of her neck. "Not tonight, Tsuko." Tsuko froze under his touch. She caught the agony and pain in his voice. She was sure he didn't wanted to leave. After he brought Michiru home, the least he wanted to do was be away from his precious family, from his beautiful wife and loveable daughter. He set his wife back on her two feet and felt how she slowly turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't see me like this I just…" She interrupted him by cupping his rugged face and pressing her soft lips to his.

"I should see you anyway I want. I am your wife." She whispered back, cradling his head on her shoulder and holding him close.

"I'm sorry… For everything."

"What are you mumbling about?"

"That I am sorry for everything. For always leaving, for coming back all banged up, for forcing you to take care of me when I was injured… I am sorry for not giving you a family."

"You silly man. You never heard me complain. It's all part of the job description." She giggled and pressed her nose to his cheek.

"I am sorry I forced you to take care of Michiru…" Tsuko pulled back and grabbed hold of his side burns a bit to harsh for Keishi's liking. He let out a pained groaned yet he looked at her soft eyes.

"You never forced me to do anything. I did it all willingly and Michiru…" She pulled him harder. "She is my daughter and a mother must always take care of her child." Keishi smiled.

"Of course."

"It's in our nature." Tsuko added.

"I know…" Keishi sighed and grabbed hold of Tsuko's hands, pulling them away from his face and pressing them to his chest. "You are a good woman."

"I know." Tsuko chuckled and moved close enough to indulge herself in another soft kiss. "You are a wise man."

"Why you say that?"

"Well… You are married to me…" She smiled and rubbed his chest tenderly. "You are still married to me…" She undid a button and then another. "And you will always be by my side…" She touched the warm skin underneath the soft fabric. "Right?"

"Always." Keishi answered wrapping one arm around her waist. "I will always be by your side."

Tsuko looked up from his chest to his rugged face. She grabbed hold of his sideburns again, gave them a light tug and then proceeded to cup his face. "I love you, Keishi Kaioh," She whispered and pressed her nose to his cheek. "I love you so much."

The soldier stayed like that for a moment, holding his wife close to him, receiving soft kisses to his cheek, chin and lips. His fingers rubbed the end of her shirt, deciding to continue or stop with the soft ministrations…

It wasn't until he felt her wet lips on his neck that he closed his eyes and shuddered, making a decision in his head. He pushed her gently over to the bed and laid her there before falling beside her. He cupped her face, made her face him and captured her lips with his. "I love you too, Tsuko." He groaned as he covered her body with his.

"Don't you dare say goodbye to me, Keishi. I won't allow it." Tsuko said, stopping his hands from removing her shirt. "I mean it." Keishi smiled and shook his head.

"You are such a difficult woman."

"Look at me, Keishi." He did just that.

"I will see you tomorrow for dinner." The soldier's eyes softened. He looked down at his wife stomach before caressing it tenderly.

"Okay." He simply said as he closed his eyes, kissed his wife, and tried his best to show her how dearly he loved her.

* * *

><p>AN: Read and review people. How can I know that you are enjoying the story if you don't review! Grr... Merry x-mas btw.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon...

A/N: FINALLY! I was able to finish this baby. Wooo Thanks to all my readers. Like some of you have noticed I am currently diving into another fandom (DBZ) and if anyone of you are interested or are part of that fandom you are more than welcomed to read "Lost in Paradise" (Goku x Chichi romance rated M)

BUT IF YOU RATHER READ SOME HAWT RUKA MICHI ACTION I GOT NEWS FOR YOU!  
>New stories are coming up.<p>

" The Change" An A/U of what happened after Galaxia  
>and probably another one... I am kinda writing the plot line but it involves our awesome girls as highschool teachers. I am still brain storming that one.<p>

Keep reading and keep reviewing! You guys know I might be slow but I love you all :3

* * *

><p>Blinded<p>

Chapter 3

He ran his hands through his dark blonde hair. He checked down his jacket for the last time. Pulled one button, a sleeve, smoothed a wrinkled on his pants, he tightened his shoes and finally stood tall and straight.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He eyed his many medals down to the small Uranian flag on his right sleeve. It consisted of the planet in a dark blue background with small starts made out of pure gold stitches around the rectangle form.

Keishi touched the flag and closed his eyes. He bowed his head at the person standing in front of him. Before a father, or a husband, he was an Uranian soldier and he will protect his planet from anything that threats the peace. He nodded at his thoughts.

It wasn't long before he felt a couple of soft hands over his shoulders. He closed his eyes and relaxed under the touch before feeling a body pressed firmly on his back.

She kissed him, whispered something in his ear and pulled back to fix his tie. "Handsome." She said loud enough for him to hear.

"Thank you." Keishi said grabbing his wife's hand and kissing it. "I love you."

"You better leave before she wakes up." Tsuko said moving her hands to cup his cheeks. "She won't let you go as easy as I am." She said referring to their young daughter.

Keishi nodded. "My horse?"

"It's already outside, waiting for you." She answered squeezing his hands and pulling him to the living room. She walked silently beside him until he stood at the door.

He looked down at her, gathered her in his strong arms and hugged her tightly to his body, engraving every inch of her in his mind. "See you soon."

"You better." She said pulling away and giving him the best smile she could master. "Now go."

He kissed her lips one last time before turning away from her and leaving the home. He grabbed hold of the horse's seat and pulled himself up. He gave Tsuko one last smile before he pulled on the reigns and left.

Tsuko stared at the dirt cloud the horse formed as her husband left. She looked down to the floor, trying so hard to hold on to her tears before she heard a click behind her.

"Where is papa?"

A knot formed on her throat and a familiar stinging sensation began to invade her eyes. Tsuko shuddered as the cold wind of the early sunrise invaded her home through the open door.

"Mom? Where is papa?"

Tsuko didn't turn around to look at her daughter. She simply stared down at the floor under her feet. What was she supposed to say? That he left just like that to fight?

"He left?" Michiru asked. "He left? He didn't say good bye!"

"Michi…" She finally gathered enough strength to turn around and face her. "He said his goodbyes yesterday, hon."

"It's not enough!" She looked beyond her mother's shoulder and she could still make the cloud of dust. "Papa!"

Tsuko launched over her. She grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her as tightly as she could to her chest before the young girl could leave the house. "He is gone, Michiru."

"He didn't say good bye!" Michiru said, struggling to free herself from her mother's grip. "He didn't…" She wasn't able to finish her sentence.

Tsuko ran her hand through Michiru's hair, pressing her lips to her daughter's head, the tears falling freely down her cheeks. "I am sorry, Michiru. He left because he knew that if you were to see him, he would've left in the first place…"

Michiru clung to her mother's arm. "I wanted to say goodbye…" She said, looking up to Tsuko, desperately crying and not caring if her mother saw her like this. "I wanted to tell him that I loved him."

Tsuko smiled and pressed her lips to Michiru's forehead. "He knows, Michi. He knows…"

She shook her head and turned back to look at the open door. "Papa!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Papa!"

Tsuko simply held her, not knowing what else to do to ease both of their heartache…

* * *

><p>Haruka held the handle of the long plain sword, and slowly spin it on its tip, watching the early sun reflecting upon the blade. The emblem of her home planet was sewn on her chest over her heart, proudly showing off the large planet with its many suns. She was sitting on the dry ground, surrounded by several guards who held their posture, straight, waiting for instructions.<p>

That's when she heard horses heading her way. She focused her attention on the General making his way towards her with a conceited smile on his lips. Haruka frowned and stood up, holding the sword tightly by her side. She wiped a drop of sweat that ran down her jaw, while Sasuke pulled the reigns of the horse and jumped off of it.

"Morning." Sasuke said handing the reigns to one of the guards. "Lovely day isn't it?"

Haruka didn't answer; she simply stood straight, with a blank expression.

"He will be here soon enough. I just wanted to see you first before I headed outside and check if he kept his word."

"Wait, "She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "He is coming to his own execution?"

"I tricked him," Sasuke pulled on his jacket and moved a short strand of silver blonde hair away from his forehead. "I told him we had special training."

"That explains the guards." She turned her neck to look at the young soldiers."

"See you in a couple of minutes, Ruka." He said, using her pet name in front of others, something that always made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Be careful, Sasuke." Haruka said a she went back to sit down on the ground.

"I always am." He jumped on his stallion and turned away from the princess as he made his way to the exit of the large backyard.

Haruka watched Sasuke leave and then turned her attention to the sword. She watched the weapon closely. It wasn't crafted like the one her father had, the Space Sword, but it was clear that it could do some serious damage with it. She looked down at the shining blade and then she wondered how it would look stained with the blood of one of her own people.

Haruka shook her head, erasing the grotesque image from her mind. Even if it was one of her own, he had hurt her deeply by taking away one of the most important people in her life.

"I will not forgive him…"

* * *

><p>Keishi's horse shook its head violently as if it was tired from all the running. That's why now, when he was nearly at the entrance of the castle's backyard, Keishi decided to ride the animal slowly. The uranian soldier patted his companion on the thick neck and clicked his tongue trying to calm him.<p>

The animal once again shook his head and began to move uneasy.

"Steady…" He muttered as he grabbed the reigns and pulled on them but the animals had other plans. In a matter of seconds, Keishi found himself on the ground and out of breath and his "faithful" companion was making his exit in the opposite direction.

Keishi frowned and pushed himself up. "That can't be good." He said to himself as he watched his horse make a run for it. Keishi slowly turned his attention into back to the road ahead of him. He fixed his uniform and began to walk on foot to the castle.

He could see distance a group of three horses. He closed his eyes a bit as the dry wind made it difficult to make out who were the ones coming his way. As soon as he saw a particular silver haired man in the middle of the trio, Keishi stood up straight and saluted his general.

"You came. Splendid. You saved me the ride to your home." Sasuke chuckled and jumped off his horse. "I was thinking you weren't coming."

"I didn't want you to go to my home, sir. My family still sleeps." He lied and tried his best not to make eye contact with the older man.

"Thank you. You are so considerate." Sasuke smiled and looked at one of his companion. "Tie him up and cover his head."

Keishi's heart dropped. He looked at the general and then at the other two soldiers that jumped off the horse and dashed towards him with rope and a leather bag in his hand. "What are you doing? What kind of special training is this!" He wasn't going to give in without a fight. After all, he was one of the veterans in Akihiko's army! He won't give up that easily.

Keishi dodge one of the soldier's attempts to get him and landed a solid punch on his jaw. The young soldier tripped on his footing and fell while the other received a kick to his stomach.

"I won't accept this! I have done nothing wrong!" Keishi said as he pushed the heaving man away from him.

"Nothing wrong!" Sasuke said as he pulled out his sword. "Bringing that girl to the outside's of the castle! Making her show of her birth right gift around the princess. I am surprised Haruka didn't spot her. I am surprised no one noticed her!"

"What are you planning to do? You are trying to separate them no matter what? Fool! Why didn't you kill the girl when you had the chance then?" Keishi jumped back when Sasuke swung his sword. "She is my daughter now but she is also the heir of the throne! She is supposed to be with the Princess Haruka and whether you like it or not they will find a way to be together! It is their destiny!"

"As it is for you to die!" Sasuke replied and stood up straight, confusing Keishi.

He felt a shark pain on the back of his head. Keishi rolled his head back as the black curtain of unconsciousness covered his senses. He fell to the ground without further resistance.

Sasuke looked behind Keishi and saw one of the guards holding a small dagger which he used to hit Keishi with. "Well done. Tie him up and let's back to the castle."

* * *

><p>The house felt so empty without him. Tsuko tried to ignore it but even the air felt different. She was making breakfast for Michiru and herself and she felt weird not to make an extra plate for Keishi. The last time something like this happened, she had spent almost a month away from her husband. Keishi had left for a rescuing mission that consisted of staying in Neptune until the enemy decided to attack. That's all the information Keishi told her before he left.<p>

Next thing she knew, he had come back a month later, bruised from head to toe and carrying the most precious baby she had seen in her life. A blood covered Keishi was holding a blue haired angel.

Tsuko remembered that moment as if it was yesterday. She was making dinner for herself when suddenly the door was burst open. Thinking the worst, Tsuko let out a blood curling scream and grabbed hold of her meat knife but when the man walked in and smiled, that smiled that melted her heart to pure liquid she knew it was him. Next thing she noticed was the bundle of white sheets in his arms and a small chubby arm reaching out to him, crying the purest cry her ears have ever had the pleasure of listening too.

"I saved her…" Keishi told her as he let out a heartfelt laugh. "I saved the princess from the general." He told his wife as he ever so slowly transferred the child from his battered arms to his wife's. "He was going to kill her. I have no idea why he told me never to say that she is the princess."

"Princess?" Tsuko asked, not tearing her eyes from the beautiful baby in her arms.

"That's the princess of Neptune you are holding Tsuko…" Keishi told her as he moved to also be amazed by the child's beauty. "I found general Sasuke holding a dagger over her." He frowned. "He was going to kill her, Tsuko. I don't know what's going on but that man is planning something horrible."

"Such a beautiful child, why would he want to kill an angel?" Tsuko asked.

"I don't know." Keishi cupped his wife's cheek with his dirty hands and made her face him. "But we must keep this a secret between you and I."

For the first time that day, Tsuko noticed her husband's appearance. She looked at his face then his clothing. He wasn't hurt but he was in need of some care. "Let me wash you up and clean your wounds. I must give my husband a proper home coming…" She smiled as she leaned and captured his lips with hers. "But wait!" She pulled back and looked at the baby again. "What should we name her?"

"Michiru." Keishi said with a proud smile painted on his face. "Kaioh Michiru." He looked at his wife, waiting for her approval. Instead, he received another kiss this time filled with love and passion.

"Sounds perfect…"

Tsuko turned her attention to Michiru. The young girl was poking her food with no interest whatsoever. She let out a loud sigh and brought her fork to her lips, taking a small bite of what appeared to be chicken.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Tsuko said.

"I am not really hungry. I am too worried to be hungry." Michiru sighed again and pushed the plate away from her.

"You can't let this trouble you, Michiru. He is a soldier, it is his job to serve and protect. He will be back. He always comes back." She reassured herself rather than her daughter.

He always came back…

Tsuko always heard story of soldiers who would say their goodbyes and never comeback. Usually it was because they had died in battle, other simply never came back to their wives and families. She always worried, after all, to her standards she wasn't a really woman. She wasn't able to bear him children. Yet, he stood by her, he always came back with that smile of his, always with a kiss to give her, a hug and all the strength in his body to love her that same night he came back from battle.

He was the perfect husband. He tried his best to help around the house as much as his he could. He was always faithful to her, never looked to the side and eyed other woman, at least not in front of her. When the news hit home, when he discovered that his wife was infertile, he stayed, held her and kissed every tear away from her cheeks. The gods must've had a reason for that and he accepted it and helped her cope with the pain.

But along came Michiru.

And he turned out to be the perfect father. The god's had given them the joy of raising a beautiful girl. He was proud, and protective of her. Love her unconditionally, no matter what guided her, thought her to love not only herself but her planet. Those who doesn't love their land doesn't love their parents. That's what he taught her… He taught a couple of fighting moves, to be strong, to be everything she could.

He was the closest thing to a perfect man.

Tsuko looked upon Michiru again. The girl was resting her chin on her hand, looking at the windows, waiting. She imitated her daughter's action and wondered if this time he would entirely disappear from her life…

* * *

><p>He came to the moment his body was dropped to the ground. He opened his eyes and found his gaze covered by something; probably the leather bag one of the young guards was holding some moments ago. Keishi felt a pair of hands put him in a kneeling position and that's when he noticed his arms were tied behind his back. He struggled for a moment to free himself but it only made the rope scratch violently against his skin.<p>

"That's him?" A female voice said right in front of him. He tried to talk, scream, anything but some kind of piece of clothe was tied over his mouth, between his teeth.

"That's him all right. Keishi Kaioh…. Just slice his neck open and let him bleed to death and drown in his own blood." Keishi recognized Sasuke's voice and immediately he began to trash about.

"Not yet." The woman spoke again. A second later the harsh sun pierced his iris as the bag was removed from his face.

Keishi closed his eyes, groaned and took a deep breath before trying to open his eyes and look at the woman. He acknowledged who it was the moment he stared at the dark green eyes that stared at him with such unknown hatred. He couldn't stop gazing at her eyes. That, with the short sandy blonde hair and the whole facial structure… She was definitely Akihiko's daughter; she was the princess, Haruka.

He began to let out muffled screams and move his shoulders; anything that would let her know he wanted, no, needed to speak to her, regardless that the general was right behind him.

Haruka looked at him angrily; the hatred that Sasuke's words stabbed in her heart was flowing through her still innocent gaze. She held unto the sword tightly, trying to remain calm and collected. "Do you have any idea why you are here? Why are you tied up and kneeling before me?"

Keishi shook his head violently.

Haruka snarled and turned her glare at Sasuke. She watched the general look down at the tied up soldier with a soft smile on his lips. "Care to explain, Sasuke?"

"With pleasure, your highness." He walked up and stood in front of Keishi, arms crossed over his broad and strong chest. "You are a traitor."

Keishi's eyes widened in shock. He rather be called a coward than a traitor.

"You were responsible for King Akihiko's death. You left him there to die instead of seeking help. You practically stood there while that witch destroyed him. Do you deny it?"

Keishi's eyes grew dark. He looked from Sasuke to Haruka and shook his head at her.

Haruka moved her sword to his side of the face. With a quick jerk of her sword, she cut the cloth covering his mouth, letting the soldier speak for the first time.

Keishi spit the dirty cloth from his mouth and then turned to look at Sasuke. "I deny it!" He yelled. "I would never! I was a faithful soldier! I fought only to protect Uranus and your father, your highness! I would rather kill myself than be a traitor!"

Haruka was taken aback by the look on his eyes. Could it be possible that he was speaking the truth? What about Sasuke? She trusted Sasuke with her life, like the father he was to her. Could he lie to her? And if he did, why would he lie to her? What good would it come from killing this one soldier?

"Liar!" Sasuke yelled. "I was there I saw it with my own eyes!"

"You are the liar here!" Keishi said turning his attention to Haruka. He lowered his head and held in a desperate cry for mercy. "Please, your highness. I have a family, I have a daughter!"

Sasuke felt the sudden chill of fear run down his spine when Keishi mentioned the word "daughter."

"Kill him, Haruka!"

Haruka's grip on her sword grew tighter when she heard Sasuke, yet, her heart was screaming at her not to hurt the man kneeling and asking for mercy.

"I have a daughter! She is the light of my life. You know how it is to be without a father! Please, don't let my daughter suffer the same pain that you did when the king died! Please, I beg you."

Haruka gasped. His words hit a spot that had long ago been numb. Losing her father was one of the toughest things she had ever gone through and at such a young age. She looked at Sasuke for guidance. The older man shook his head at her and let out a growl.

"Kill him! He is mocking you because he was responsible for your father's death!"

"But… he is a father too…" She talked back at the general, one hand coming to rest on her aching chest.

"Kill him!"

"No, please! I am no traitor!"

"Haruka, kill him! He was responsible! That pain you are feeling was because of him!"

"No!"

Haruka looked at the soldier and took a step forward. What if he really was responsible…? He had to pay for what he has done.

"Kill! Him!"

She closed her eyes tightly and with a fast movement she raised her sword and trusted it, deep into the soldier's stomach.

Keishi couldn't believe what was happening. There he was, kneeling before royalty; eyes wide open in disbelief and a sword, going through his stomach, coming out of his back. He could smell the scent of the strong wind and felt it play with his hair.

Keishi gasped for air and held his ground. Suddenly, he felt Haruka's eyes on him. She was looking down at him, scared, sorry for what she had just done, as if she had just committed a horrible mistake.

"I… My daughter." He began and abruptly gasped when she pulled the sword out of him. "My daughter…" He stared at her as she took a step back, covering her mouth in disbelief.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered only for herself to hear.

"My daughter." He looked at Sasuke and closed his eyes. "She is the prin…" The words died out in his throat. They simply weren't able to come out as a blade slashed the skin of his neck from side to side.

Haruka watched the Keishi's eyes roll to the back of his head. Sasuke held his head by the hair and grunted in disgust and the soldier's blood splattered over his face and Haruka's.

Haruka stood in complete shock of what she had just witnessed. She turned her attention to Sasuke who was now letting go of the lifeless body and letting it the ground like a worthless animal.

"What have you done?"

Sasuke wiped a drop of blood from his chin and sighed. "I killed a traitor. Clearly, you weren't going to finish the job yourself!" He spit on Keishi's body and threw his dagger to the ground. "A stab to the stomach? Really? I thought I taught you better than that, Ruka."

"Shut up!" She shuddered frightened by the scene before her. "That man had family!"

"And so did your father!" Sasuke screamed at the teenage princess.

Haruka shook her head petrified. She turned away from Sasuke and ran inside the castle, ignoring the curious eyes of the soldiers that she passed by.

She had killed a man. She had killed a man that had asked for mercy. An uranian soldier. One of her own! She kept running the halls who the large castle, as if trying to run away from her horrible actions. The tears were now freely falling down her cheeks as her stomach turned in self disgust.

She had killed before. Sasuke had taken her to small battles and he had showed her the arts of wars and fighting. She had killed enemies that tried to attack her planet and she had been successful at it but never in her wildest dreams had she thought that she would've taken the life of a man that cried and begged her to let him go. A man with a family; with a daughter.

She tripped over her own feet and fell in the main hall that led to the throne room. She moved one hand to her stomach, ordering it to stay calm, not to show weakness There she was, on all four, looking down at her own reflection in the clean marble floor. She almost didn't recognize herself with the red eyes, blood splatter on her face and heaving form. She stared at the blood and felt her stomach turned violently. She covered her mouth and coughed violently before she returned her breakfast all over the floor.

"Haruka?"

She gasped and turned to look at her wide eyed mother.

"Mom…"She whispered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What happen! Is that blood?"

"Not mine." She quickly said, knowing her mother would become hysterical if it was indeed her blood.

Ayame gathered the trembling girl in her arms and pulled her away from the mess on the floor. "What happen, dear? Oh my goodness… You are shaking! Haruka..." She hugged her tightly, nestling her head under her chin as she squeezed her body to hers and sat down at the entrance of the throne room. "Haruka, what happen?"

"I killed a man…" She said, squeezing her mother with all the strength she had. "Technically I killed a man who begged for mercy!"

Ayame frowned deeply. She knew who was behind this and she made a mental note to talk to Sasuke when she was done consoling her only daughter.

"I didn't mean it. It wasn't right…" She shuddered and wiped her face again, as she watched the blood now on her trembling hands. Her green eyes became fixated with the stains that contrasted so dramatically with her white skin. She shook her head in denial and wrapped her arms rightly around her mother's waist and pressed her face to her chest. "Sasuke said he was a traitor. That he was responsible for father's death."

"Sasuke said that?"

Haruka nodded.

"I will have a word with him then…"

"I am sure that father always showed mercy. I am sure he would've never killed him. He said he was a father, he had a daughter just like."

"Haruka you need to calm down. What is done is done. Don't compare yourself to your father when clearly both of you are different."

"But…"

"You look alike. That's all there is to it. Stop beating yourself over it." Ayame said before pulling Haruka up to her feet. "I don't know what man did. When I speak to Sasuke I will find out eventually. I am not saying what you did was good, but think of this as something you will need to learn from. One day you will rile this planet, you will command the army and you will take important decisions that will affect your future and the rest of the Uranus. Next time, stop and think. Listen to your heart and don't let other s decide for you." She cupped the teenager's face. "That's what your father would've done."

Ayame almost shuddered herself. She could see how slowly the innocent spark that her daughter carried began to fade. The playfulness slowly began to leave her body as if she had been force to grow up in a single second. Ayame hugged her tightly as if she wanted the essence Haruka carried to stay and never to leave the young girl's body but no matter how much she hugged her, the weight of the planet fell on a couple of young teenage shoulders.

"Haruka…"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish I did. I would make it darker, sexier and oh so much awesome.. v.v

A/n: Yes. I did finish this right now and I tried to fix it as much as I could and I thought. Why would I make my fans wait? I mean come on. They need some Ruka Michi goodness.

I will get to the next chapter as soon as I can but first I must finish Chapter 21 of MOS. I am pumped with this story but I need to finish MOS...

Anyways Enjoy. 

* * *

><p>Blinded<p>

Chapter 4

"You wanted to see me?"

His voice was low, cold, distant. His presence inside the royal chamber was overpowering, like a horrible fire in a lush forest. She wanted to scream, yell maybe even slap him across the face but as he stood there with a serious blank expression, straight as a trunk and powerful, Ayame could merely lock her eyes with his, waiting for her heart to go back to its normal beating pace.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you actually." She walk passed the king size bed and made her way towards the general. "I saw Haruka today."

His upper lip twitched and he turned his attention to the open balcony doors.

"You said you were taking her to training with the new soldiers. Next thing I know, I am cradling a trembling blood covered girl in my arms right outside the throne room." She looked up at his eyes for some sign of resentment, something that would let her know he was paying attention but all she saw was the slow color changing of his eyes. "You made her kill a man? Execute him?"

"You have nothing to do with this."

"Oh!" She moved back. "The queen of Uranus doesn't have anything to do with the execution of a man in the backyard of her own castle!"

"Ayame…"

"Queen Ayame to you, Sasuke! My daughter was broken, torn apart from the inside out thanks to something you made her do!"

"And how can you possibly know I made her do it? I never held her sword, _Queen." _

"I know you, Sasuke. I have known you since we were kids. I know how your temper can get over you. I've seen how you've become blind with rage. That scar on your face proves it better than anything." She smiled internally when the general turned to face her. "What did you do?"

"I captured a traitor and I showed Haruka how to dispose of such pests. It is only the basics of ruling a planet. You must have an iron fist. You cannot let mere cries for mercy blur your vision." He nodded at his own words. "Push forward, and walk upon those who need to be stomped."

"Sasuke. She is sixteen… She is still a girl."

"I had fought bigger battles than her when I was younger."

"You are a boy, raised in a family of soldiers. She started to train a couple of years back! You must try to go easy on her. I know you want to teach her. I know you want her to be strong but, making her execute a man is no way…" Ayame sighed and rubbed her temples. "If only Akihiko was here. He would know what to do."

"Well, he is not. I am. You will just have to deal with it." Sasuke said before turning away towards the door.

"Wait." She grabbed hold of his sleeve, pulling him back towards her.

"Now what?"

"You should really apologize to Haruka?"

"Are you out of your mind? Why would I…"

"For me… Do it for me, Sasuke."

He looked down at her clear eyes. The woman standing in front of him, touching his chest and his scared face had total control of him since the day he laid eyes upon her. Some days, such as this one, Sasuke wished he was stronger or at least had better control of his emotions. He wanted to push her away, ignore her for the rest of his life but he simply couldn't.

"Sasuke?"

He didn't answer; instead he leaned down, cupped her face and covered her lips with his in a harsh and passionate kiss. He was but a boy when he saw her, when he desired nothing more but to make her his forever. Why did he have to introduce her to his best friend? Why did Akihiko have to fall for her just the same?

He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he wrapped his arms rightly around her, crashing her smaller body against his. He felt her gasps for air, her hands pushing him away but all the same he could feel her returning his kisses with the same passion he was offering her.

"I always wondered how you were able to become a queen, Ayame." He spoke, breathlessly against her lips. "But then we have this moments and I understand completely." He grabbed a hand full of her soft bright blonde hair. "I should've fought harder for you."

"You would've died by the hands of your best friend."

"It would've been worth it. At least it would be better than seeing you marry him and giving everything you were supposed to give me."

"Sasuke. Put me down and go do what you have to do." She decided it was better not to dwell with the past again. She couldn't save what has been done and even if she could go back to the past, she would've done the same over again.

He put her down reluctantly. He fixed his jacket and ran his hands through his silver hair before raising his eyebrow at Ayame. "How do I look?"

"Like a strong general." She answered him kissing his cheek and opening the door for him. "Go to Haruka. She needs you now."

"Where is she?"

"Well, if she is not in her room, she should be in the pool room."

Sasuke frowned at Ayame's words. He pulled the neck of his dress shirt, letting the heated skin get in contact with the air inside the room. "We will be having lunch together, right?"

Ayame let out a sweet smile and shook her head. "If you fix this, maybe."

Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes annoyed. "Whatever you say, your highness." And saying that, he left the royal chamber in search of the princess.

* * *

><p>Her legs were dangling from the edge of the immense pool. She stared down at the bottom of it, watching how the small colorful tiles reflected the sun and illuminated the entire room with different light colors. The place was quiet only the soft drops of water could be heard giving the room a sort of therapeutic feel to it.<p>

Haruka loved to spend hours just listening to the silence and watch the different reflections. She had washed up in her room, threw the stained clothes to the floor and scrubbed her hands and face roughly with a harsh sponge as if wanting to erase her actions.

Now she sat at the edge of the dry pool, hearing the random drops that came from the showers at the far left side of it.

The silence was interrupted by a pair of heavy boots.

Haruka turned around and saw Sasuke standing by the exit, holding the crystal doors open with one hand while the other rested on his hips. "Can I come in?"

Haruka turned her attention back to the pool before shrugging. "If you want."

Sasuke closed the door behind him and slowly walked towards the teenage girl. He groaned tiredly before sitting down beside her and looking at the pool like she was doing. "Hey, you are not mad at me are you?" He asked, gently bumping his shoulder with hers.

"I want to be." Haruka answered, never taking her eyes off of the tiles. "But then again I have to see your face every day."

Sasuke chuckled and placed one arm on her small shoulders. "I am sorry. Maybe your mother was right you are young still. But I only did this because I love you."

"That's kind of a weird way to show someone you love them, don't you think so, Suke?" She tried to ignore him and to get the heavy muscle bound arm off of her. He simply pulled her closer to him.

"I know and I am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"You should be asking that man's family for their forgiveness, not mine." Haruka mumbled.

"Right now, I want to be on your good side." He shook her gently. "Can you forgive your old general?"

Haruka couldn't help but let a soft smile escape her lips. "You are not that old…"

"Is that a yes? You forgive me?"

"I guess so."

Sasuke chuckled and placed his hand over her head, drawing her close enough to kiss her temple. "I love you, Ruka. You are like the daughter I wished I had."

"I know. I care for you like a father, Suke. I am grateful for what you've taught me and all the things you've done for me and mother."

"I only do this because I want you to be a better ruler than your father. People already love you, Ruka. What would they think if you let a traitor live?" He ran his fingers through her hair in a fatherly fashion. "I want you to be happy." He whispered before hugging her slender form to his once again. "What do you want, Ruka?"

"I want to be strong like my father. I want to rule this planet the way he did. I want to exceed everyone's expectation, even my mother's; even yours." She tilted her head to look up at his face. "I want to be superior and stronger than you."

"That will be hard." Sasuke said with an arrogant smile on his lips.

"Suke!" She pushed him off playfully.

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. She looked so much like Akihiko that it was mindboggling. That bothered him a bit. He had to be reminded every single day of his existence that the girl in front of him would never be his daughter but the daughter of his best friend and the woman that he loved. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to actually hurt her at least not now.

He took a deep breath and looked into the pool. "I can't believe you kept this project…"

Haruka nodded and leaned back. "My father wanted a pool with Neptunian waters. It was supposed to be for the heir of Neptune." She shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. "A couple of years I saw the blue prints and I liked the idea so I ordered for the construction to move forward."

"It is almost done, right?" Sasuke said taking a full view of the entire room.

"Yes. Next week they will be going to Neptune and gather some sea water and bringing it back." Haruka smiled as she imagined the pool room finally done. "They say that the Neptunian waters can be pretty medicinal. I once heard that the Neptunians could heal their wounds in the sea!"

Sasuke gave her a sad smile. "If that was true, the princess would've still be alive, Ruka."

That made the young blonde sigh. "I know…"

Sasuke patted Haruka's back before standing up. "I better get going. I have to give orders in how dispose the body…"

"What was his name again, Suke?" Haruka asked, raising her gaze up to the general's.

"Kaioh Keishi."

"Sasuke… can you go and let the family know they lost him? I mean…" She sighed and stood up too. "Tell them that he died in battle."

"Why would I say that, Ruka? The man was a traitor."

"To us. Not to the family. He was just a husband and a father." She said, placing her hand over his shoulder. "Don't torture them, Sasuke."

"Fine. I will go and tell them. I don't think it would be fair for them to be waiting for someone that will never come back, huh?" He raised a silver eyebrow at the young girl.

"You are right. Try to be sensitive about this. Losing a father is not easy… I should know."

Sasuke nodded at her words. "I will see you around, all right?"

Haruka smiled and playfully punched him in the chest before he left the room.

Sasuke made it to the backyard where he took his horse from the stables and began to go through the exit before hearing a couple of soft steps beside him. He knew who it was. The woman had taken a liking to sneak up on him any chance she got.

"What is it, Kamiya?"

"Do you really think you should be teaching our dear Haruka so much about fighting?"

Sasuke's eyes grew to a dark reddish tone as he ignored the woman's voice and concentrated on his horse. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh I don't know…" Kamiya walked forward letting her be seen in play morning sun. "What if she finds out of our little plan and simply over power you?"

"She can't. She won't."

"Do not lean on the notion that she won't hurt you because she loves you like a father, Sasuke." She looked at the horse and moved a hand to pet the large snout. "Why do I have the feeling that you never killed the princess of Neptune?"

Sasuke frowned deeply. "Unlike you, I couldn't bring myself to kill an innocent child. The man I killed today was her adoptive father. With him dead now I am sure no one will know about her."

"Are you sure?" She smirked evilly as she kissed the animal, her eyes locked with Sasuke's. "What is our plan, general? "

"You will impersonate the heir of Neptune when Haruka turns 21. I will be there to make that happen."

"And… after I take possession of the army I will dispose of her and you and I will rule over both Neptune and Uranus." She chuckled and moved closer to the tall handsome man. "You always agreed even if it took as long as it is. Do you doubt yourself?"

"I never doubt myself, Kamiya."

"Then why are you so scared? Oh. I know. Ayame." Kamiya clicked her tongue and ran a hand over Sasuke's scar. "You want her and the queen won't have you. That's kind of pathetic."

"I want to rule this planet fair and square. I want to be able to marry Ayame. I know she will come around I can feel it."

"It has been 12 years since the king died and she still doesn't want anything to do with you. Just casual sex."

"Kamiya! She said it herself! She loves me."

"She loves your company." Kamiya added. "Look at yourself, Sasuke. You are after a woman that never belonged to you in the first place."

"We were in love before she met Akihiko!"

"But you introduced her to a King! Are you stupid? Why would she be with a soldier when she could marry a king? You are responsible for everything! If you haven't introduced them I would've been queen and Ayame would've been your wife!" Kamiya said pushing him away from her. "How can you still want to seduce a woman that has slept with you and clearly will always love the King? Doesn't the scar on your face remind you of him? Doesn't the way she look at you with pity remind you that she only wants you to release her tensions!"

"She is not like that. I know her since forever. She will come around! Maybe when Haruka finally settles down, maybe, she will stay with me."

Kamiya shook her head. "Do whatever you think is right. I need her dead. I need Haruka to be crowned queen if I want to be able to rule over the army!"

"I won't kill her, Kamiya. We discussed this. I love her too much to harm her and Haruka. They are my…"

"Family!"

Sasuke closed his mouth and looked at the sand underneath his boots. He closed his eyes and the grip on the reigns grew tighter.

"They are not your family. Ayame never married you and the child she gave birth to belongs to no other than Tenoh Akihiko; your best friend and the man that took everything from you. So, now that we got that out of the way, General Sasuke, you better think everything through! We have five years! Five years until Haruka's 21st birthday. Be grateful that she will lose her sight, that way if the heir of Neptune gathers up the courage to go to the celebration, Haruka won't be able to see her."

Sasuke stared at her now as she slowly walked away from him and got near a group of trees. "You will be there right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She turned to face the general and slowly began to disappear right before his eyes. "I will be in the form of Akiri Tsukuoka."

"Are you going to disappear for the next five years?" Sasuke asked as he could barely make her still young face.

"Yes but I will be watching your every move, Sasuke. After all, you will be my future king." As the last words escape her lips, her body dissolved with the raging uranian wind.

* * *

><p>The young maid didn't know what to make of the mess. She was gathering the blood stained shirt off of Haruka's chamber, wondering if the princess was somewhere hurt inside the castle. Should she go and tell the queen or tell some guards?<p>

She looked around the immense room and saw various objects thrown to the ground chairs flipped and tables cleared off any decorative items. Was the princess involved in a fight? The maid put the clothes in a corner, making a mental note to wash them thoroughly. She pulled her sleeves up and got on her knees, gathering the fallen objects.

"Who gave you permission to enter my room?"

The maid yelped and turned around to find a pale Haruka standing by the door. "I… I heard a commotion and I came to see if everything was all right. I thought…"

"You thought." Haruka said, raising a blonde eyebrow.

The maid didn't quite understand the look Haruka was giving her. She thought it was better for her to leave; therefore she stood up, bowed her head to Haruka and began to walk to the door.

Haruka block her exit with her tall body. She looked down at the maid and shook her head. "I've had a rough morning today." She locked the door behind her, earning a surprised gasp from the young maid. "Would you like to take care of me?"

"I... I am I mean I am cleaning your room and I, well…"

Haruka's hand moved to the girl's face. She smiled that trademark smirk of her that made either boys or girls swoon. She took a step closer and towered over the poor clueless girl. "It is a simple question." Haruka said pressing her forehead with the girls. "Yes or no will suffice." She leaned and breathed out into the innocent girl's lips before she was interrupted by a loud knock behind her.

"Haruka! Open up, it's me Setsuna. Your mother called me. Are you alright?"

Haruka frowned deeply as her eyes were locked with the maids. She groaned, pushed the girl softly away from her and unlocked the door. "Hi, Sets." Haruka muttered to her best friend, hiding the mess of her room using her body as a shield.

"Haruka. Are you all right? I came to keep you company for the day."

"Well, I found some company already and I…"

"You are not going to start screwing maids in my presence, Haruka. I know she is standing right behind you scared out of her mind. Let the girl continue her duties and open this door right now…" Setsuna said as a small hint of red covered both her cheeks and the top of her nose.

Haruka looked at Setsuna as if she wanted to kill her in that moment. She held the door open and the young maid ducked her head under Haruka's arm and ran out.

"You are no fun. I hate you and your stupid birth right gift." Haruka muttered as she moved away from the door and let the future time guardian in.

"What happened here?"

"Rage." Haruka simply said while setting a chair back on its feet. "Why are you asking for anyways? You should know! You know everything." She kicked a small figurine out of her way and watched it break when it hit one of the walls.

"I know the events but I cannot know why you did it. What happen?"

"I killed a man." Haruka said sitting on the corner of her bed. "One of my father's soldiers."

"Are you sure you killed him?"

"I stabbed his stomach and Sasuke finished him off." She raised her gaze to Setsuna's.

"So, you didn't really kill him. Sasuke did." She crossed her arms over her chest and watched Haruka's face intently. The girl had change there was no doubt in her mind about it. Her eyes had lost that shine that made her who she is; a fun, charismatic princess. Just the day before she and Haruka had had a wonderful time at the Moon Festival. How could kill a man destroy her so much?

"Haruka?" Setsuna began. "You can let it out. You know you can always trust me."

"There is nothing I can do. In the future I will rule this planet just the way my father intended to be ruled. I must learn now. There will be traitors among us, Setsuna. I have to learn and accept it and move on." She rubbed her hands, as if wanting to clean the invisible blood stains off of her hands. "I bet you don't have to deal with this, huh?"

"Pluto is a small planet, Haruka. I really don't have to worry about outside enemies trying to take over it. I have to worry about the balance between time and space. But you, Saturn and Neptune do have to worry. We are part of the outer planets that also protect the inners. We have a lot on our shoulders. You especially since there are no heir in Neptune that would make your army stronger."

Haruka sighed and ran a steady hand through her short hair. "I don't think I will be able to handle this…"

"Haruka. Don't say that. You are a strong woman! I am sure you will be able to handle this and a lot more." Setsuna clicked her tongue annoyed and sat down beside Haruka. "I believe in you and take it from me," She grabbed Haruka's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "I can see you in the future being an excellent ruler."

"Really?" Haruka's eyes lit up, that gorgeous shine was back for some seconds before her eyes darkened again. "Are you saying that just to make me feel better?"

"Maybe…" Setsuna smiled. She stood up, still holding to Haruka's hand and pulled her towards her. "Come on. Let's go and get some fresh air. Let's have some fun."

Haruka shrugged and squeezed Setsuna's hand trying to steady the sudden hyper woman. "I don't feel like it."

"You just want to stay here and see if the maid will come back so you can finish off your game of seduction. Tell me, Haruka. How many maids have you slept with?"

"That's for me to know, Sets."

"You shouldn't do that. What if one maid says no?"

"I never force them, Setsuna. They willingly succumb to my touches."

Setsuna rolled her eyes and pulled Haruka with her as she made her way towards the door. "Truly a lady killer, huh?"

"You should know." Haruka gasped for air as soon as she said that when Setsuna elbowed her on the stomach. "Okay, never mind."

"That's what you get for being a pervert."

* * *

><p>Dinner time had arrived.<p>

Tsuko was standing by the small window of her home, arms crossed under her chest, looking out to the road in front of her home, and waiting.

Michiru had decided to stay in her room and try to get some needed rest. The young girl had a weird strange feeling all day today and decided that it was better to stay in her room just so her mother wouldn't worry about her.

Tsuko had prepared a quick meal. Actually, she had made some angel hair resembling the one from the festival for her and Michiru and some little more for Keishi just in case he managed to make it to dinner time. By the looks of it he wasn't going to make it.

The woman shuddered and rubbed her arms. The nights in Uranus were freezing and without Keishi to keep her warm it was unbearable. She gave up and went to the kitchen, gathering the food she had cook and saving them for tomorrow hopefully.

She hated to waste food.

A knock on her door made her quiver. She turned to look at the clock in the kitchen wall and returned her attention to the door. It was too late for visitors; Keishi would've simply walked in like he always did.

She frowned, doubtful of whom could it be behind the closed door. She slowly walked to the entrance and looked through a small hole.

She saw silver hair, hazel eyes and a horrible scar. She froze in her place and tried her best not to make a noise.

The general knocked on the door again, harder than before, louder.

Tsuko moved to the floor and slowly made her way to Michiru's room. She sneaked like a shadow into the girl's chamber. She cupped a hand over her mouth and woke her up looking directly into her eyes, asking her, pleading her to be quiet. "Michi." She whispered and pressed on finger to her lips. "Be quiet and come with me."

"What's wrong?"

"The general is here."

"What? Who?"

Tsuko groaned. "Listen. No matter what you do don't come out. You hear?"

"What's going on?"

"Please, Michiru!"

The young girl nodded and saw her mother move the bed and open a secret compartment under the small bed. "Mom…"

"Get in here."

"But mom…" another hard knock interrupted the silent night.

"Kaioh! Open up!"

Tsuko turned her attention to Michiru. She pulled the girl into a hug and kissed her cheek a bit too rough for the girl's liking. "I will come for you." She said and pushed Michiru into the small door and closed it. She then proceeded to move the bed over the compartment.

"Mom, please be careful." She said loud enough for her mother to hear but by the rhythm of the footsteps, she knew Tsuko had left the room.

Tsuko fixed her hair and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and exhaled deeply as she moved her hand and opened the door.

Sasuke stared at her intently. He looked at the dark home, searching for a moment before his eyes fell on Tsuko. "Kaioh?"

"Yes, sir?"

He didn't say much. He slipped his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a one-inch thick wedding band. "I am sorry, Kaioh." He said, keeping his dark eyes on Tsuko. "There has been an accident. He was wounded and he didn't make it. We tried everything."

Tsuko stared at the general's hand, identifying the ring the moment her eyes fell on it. It belonged to Keishi. It was his wedding band, the one she placed on his hand the day they became husband and wife. She took it in her hands, ignoring the general's invading presence in her home, her sanctuary. She rolled the band in her hands, watching the excellent craftsmanship; the feathers, his name, her name, the small planet…

"What…" She didn't register what the general said. She just gazed at the ring, wondering, where was the man that was supposed to be wearing it. "Where is my husband?"

"I can arrange for you to bury the body here if you want."

"Where is my husband?"

"Kaioh, your husband died in battle."

"Where is he?"

Sasuke frowned and stood up straight. "I already told you."

"He is dead?" She opened her eyes wide and began to shake her head. "He can't be. He was coming back. He told me himself."

"I am sorry, Kaioh."

She squeezed the ring in her hand, feeling the cold material contrast against her warm skin. She held back her tears as she moved towards the general, eyes locked with his dark, disgusting eyes. "Get out."

"Now, ma'am…"

"Get the hell out of my property, you murder bastard."

"If I were you I would watch my language, Kaioh."

"Get out." The tears now fell freely down her cheeks. No shame that the general was watching her in her weakest state.

The general didn't say anything. He took a step back and stared at the shaken woman in front of him. "You better take care of that girl now, Kaioh. You don't want anything to happen to her."

"You touch her and I swear I will kill you myself, general."

Sasuke smiled and bowed his head. "I will bring your husband's body tomorrow."

Tsuko's body shook with rage. She closed her eyes and slammed the door in the general's face.

She stood there, staring at the door, waiting for a miracle. Maybe Keishi would burst through the door and smile that smile of his. Maybe the general will scream, "It's a joke." But the clock kept on ticking, the sound of the needle kept on going, her thoughts running with memories, pain, neglect. She turned attention back to the ring. He really was gone wasn't he?

She swallowed her emotions and turned away towards Michiru's room almost in autopilot. She opened the door, moved the bed, opened the small door on the floor and pulled Michiru out.

"What happen?" Michiru asked quickly noticing her mother's blank expression. This shook her to the very core, never had she seen her like this. "Mom? What happen?" She asked again before her mother grabbed unto her and hugged her almost too tight for her comfort.

"I am sorry, Michiru." Tsuko said, empty, hollow and undone. "I am so sorry."

Michiru didn't know what to do so after a moment of silence she wrapped her arms around Tsuko's neck and hugged her back. "Mom?"

"It was the general." Tsuko said, staring at the floor on the ground, her arms still clinging to her daughter.

"What did he say?" A shiver ran down her spine.

Tsuko felt her tremble in her arms. Her grip became tighter as she prepared herself for a night of endless suffocating crying with Michiru.

"Your father…" She held in a sob as she felt the sanity leaving her the moment the following words escaped her lips. "He is not coming back.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do own the plot and the original characters in the story.

A/n: I hope I keep the fast updates coming ;D. Thank you all who read and review. I really appreciate it.

For those who don't know I am writing a DBZ fanfic featuring Goku X Chichi so if you guys like that couple and that anime go and check out my profile.

Also I updated Meadow of Sins last night... and that's it.

Keep reading and reviewing everyone!

* * *

><p>Blinded Chapter 5<p>

Planet Uranus

Present time.

Her blood covered hand rose up above her up to the sky, her sky. Her dark green eye looked upon her enemies, taking in the fear of death in their eyes. That was her fuel.

She commanded the wind, making it blow with force against the people around her, gathering its core in her raised hand. She could almost see the strength of her element pile up to the palm of her hand and then, she grabbed it, strongly, like the mistress she was.

"World!"

Her enemies shudder in fear, the crossed their arms in front of their bodies as if it would save them from the inevitable death that would overcome them in a matter of seconds.

"Shaking!" She roared as she slammed her fist against the sandy ground beneath her combat boots.

The blast shot from her hands, to the ground and up again as a ball of pure wind energy crashed over the enemy, dissolving their bodies into pure nothing, turning them into dust particles.

She looked up from the ground and watched how some of them were lucky enough to dodge her strongest attack yet. She licked her dry, chapped, bloody lips and groaned in frustration, taking out the sword that was secured safely by its sheath on her waist. She presented the sharp weapon forward, and with another war cry she lounged herself forward, taking in anyone that dared try to take over her home…

* * *

><p>Blue tired eyes stared back at her from the reflection in the broken, dirty mirror.<p>

She looked down at the bucket of cold water and gathered some in her palms before splashing it against her pale skin for the third time. She needed to wake up. She couldn't handle being yelled at again by her boss. This time for sure she would lose her pathetic job if she didn't get to work early.

Michiru pulled away and turned to look at her few piece of clothing she had lain down on the futon by the bucket. She undressed rapidly and pulled on the clean outfit.

It was the usual for her work; a white button shirt, the apron with two large pockets in front and a pair of durable pants her mother used to wear when she was younger. They were durable indeed.

She sat down on the futon and tied up her shoes before trying her best to pull her long aqua hair into a tight bun. Working in a Uranian bar and restaurant was hard work. The hours were long, the pay little but it was the only job she had managed to get after her mother's death and even though it didn't pay much, darn it, she was planning on keeping it.

She stood up and grabbed hold of a necklace she kept under her pillow. She pulled it out and took a quick look at it. A one inch wedding band with her mother's and father's name engraved in it was the only decoration the necklace had other than a feather

Michiru smiled at the ring, pressed her lips over it and proceeded to put it on. When she did she pulled her shirt collar a bit and hid the ring under her clothes.

She didn't have a lot of price positions. She had some clothes she had managed to fix throughout the years, her mother's violin, which she couldn't play anymore due to a broken string and bow. She would love to buy it a new bow and strings but every time she had some extra money she needed to spend it in something else; like food and then there was her father's wedding band.

She patted her neck to make sure it was still there.

Her mother gave it to her before passing away last year. It was the most treasured thing she owned…

Michiru let out a tired sigh. She looked at the watch that hung in the bedroom wall and let out a loud curse. "I am going to be late!" She ran out the small shack she called home, grabbed her skinny, malnourished horse and made her way to her work place as fast as her ride could.

* * *

><p>She stood over a hill; her dark green eyes were roaming the vast sandy fields of the south side of her home planet. Counting, thinking, she made logistic mathematics in her mind. How many soldiers did she lost, how many survived? Was it worth the fight?<p>

She slowly moved her hand to the sand underneath her, touching it, and sinking her fingers in it. The princess was kneeling down, the wind roaring like a war animal, carrying the hot sand and hitting her dirty, blood covered skin of her arms.

"Good job." A voice came from behind her; one hand finding its place on her shoulder. "Good job, Haruka."

The wind came to an abrupt stop.

"Suke…" She whispered, turning her attention to the man behind her. "How many?"

"Five casualties." The general said, watching the strong, tall and graceful woman stand on her two feet, almost, reaching his same height. It was almost scary how much she resembled Akihiko. If it wasn't for the curves and the chest that was currently protected by a heavy metal plate, he would've thought that it was Akihiko in his younger boyish years way before he was a king.

"Five." She nodded and looked down at the hill again. She watched how her soldiers walked around the destruction and corpses, looking and searching for injured men, weapons and horses. "What about the enemies?"

"None of them survived." Sasuke said as a proud smile painted his lips. "You are truly a warrior now, Haruka."

She turned her dark eyes to his bluish ones. She smiled, wiped a sweat drop from her chin and placed the sword she was holding in its sheaths. She was covered in blood, not only her own but also of her enemies. As always, some outsiders had come and imposed themselves on the south side of the planet which was completely uninhabited. This time, the group was big, big enough to be a threat to the well being of her kingdom.

Haruka wasn't going to allow that. She had gathered her strong army and made her way to the sandy fields and made sure to teach them and any other invading enemies a lesson. Never try to take over Uranus.

"This invasions, they've been incrementing over the years." Haruka said, accepting a damp cloth from the general. "Why is that, Sasuke?" She pressed her face to it and sighed when she felt the cold material touch her burnt face. Uranus was a dessert like planet, being in the battlefield for nearly two weeks could take its toll on you, even if you were born in the planet and get used to the extreme heat.

Sasuke looked upon the field and bit his lower lip. He knew why. Probably Kamiya had been gathering external forces so when she took over Uranus or maybe there were really outsiders trying to get in. "I don't know."

Haruka closed her eyes tightly and began to gently rub her eyes using the cloth. She shook her head and slowly opened once again.

Sasuke quickly noticed this. He walked to her, placed a hand on hers making the young woman turn to him. "Do they itch?"

Haruka nodded. "It's been getting worse the last couple of days." She whispered before opening her eyes.

"Could it be you got some sand in your eyes?"

"No. It's not that, Sasuke." She now pressed the damp cloth to her lips, driving away the burning sensation in them. "We better head back home. My 21st birthday will be in two days…" She smiled a weak vacant smile. "I don't want to be late for my own birthday."

"Are you excited? You are getting the Space Sword…."

Haruka shrugged and wiped the dirt and sweat off of her neck. "I guess I am." She turned her back away from Sasuke, her white coat, now stained with blood flew behind her as she made her way to her horse. "Let's go, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at her. She had been transformed into nothing more than a true warrior who killed without any remorse whatsoever. Her body had transformed itself into a fighting machine. The battle field was her element; her weapon was the rough wind.

Sasuke almost felt pride, almost. If it wasn't for the fact that the woman walking away from him wasn't his daughter his chest would've burst with pure fatherly pride. He watched her grabbed the horse reigns and pulled herself up, sitting on the animal's back. She kicked him with the back of her boots to get the horse going before she stood over the hill, looking down at her men.

"Uranians! Let's go home! Let's have a feast, drinks and later tonight we will make love to our women." This earned some soldiers a wolf like howl. She smiled at them and turned her attention to her trusted general. "Come on. I am sure mom must be dead worried…"

Sasuke bowed his head at her in respect before hearing the horse move away from him. He raised his hazel eyes once again. Fear was starting to seep in under his skin.

Haruka was strong, very strong. Could the student surpass the master?

* * *

><p>Ayame rubbed her lower lip, staring into the empty throne room as she waited patiently. It has been a couple of weeks now and Haruka should be arriving soon. Not only that, Setsuna was back in the Uranian castle and that meant that Haruka would be arriving soon. Setsuna always did that. Every time Haruka was out fighting she would come back the exact same day the wind princess did.<p>

Ayame let out a frustrated sigh. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes.

"She is alive and so is the General." Setsuna said, stepping inside the throne room, holding the Garnet Rod, a large staff that resembled a big key, tightly in her hand. She moved a long strand of emerald hair away from her face.

"Thank you for coming, Setsuna." Ayame whispered. "How long are you planning on stay8ng this time."

"Until the birthday."

"Did your father take it lightly when you told him that once again you were leaving the gates of time?"

"Old Chronos knows I have things more important that guarding the gates; such as welcoming a friend from battle. He has grown used to it." She said, slowly making her way towards Ayame, her long flows white tunic trailed behind her.

Ayame couldn't help but smile. True be told, Setsuna was one of Haruka's true friend and she would always be there for her no matter what. That gave the queen some peace of mind. If she were to leave her daughter, Setsuna would be there for Haruka.

"They're here!"

Ayame and Setsuna turned to the throne room door. Ayame rose from her chair and ran off followed by Setsuna. They made their way through the long hall, hearing the loud cheers from the maids and the castle guards as they welcomed Haruka, Sasuke and the rest of the troop.

Haruka walked straight ahead; chin high up in the air, her eyes locked to the hall in front of her. Sasuke was right behind her, locking arms and saluting some of the soldiers that grabbed hold of him and pulled him tightly into a hug, ignoring the state he and his clothes were.

Haruka tried her best to ignore the smile some of the maids were giving her. She smirked for herself. She knew what those smiles meant. Some of them wanted to be the lucky one to help her out of her armor and give her a much needed bath.

"Haruka!"

Her eyes became lock with her mothers. Haruka released her grip on her sword that rested on its sheath tied around her waist. She sighed in relief and opened her arms wide, welcoming her mother's warm hug.

"I missed you so much! I was so worried! I was about to send a troop to look for both of you!" She said, pulling her daughter down with her arms. She looked over Haruka's shoulder and found Sasuke giving her a soft innocent smile.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" She pulled away to look at the dirty blood covered armor and arms. "Haruka!"

"Most of it is not mine" Haruka said knowing that her mother was worried for her.

"You need to take a shower fast" Ayame said waving her hand in front of her nose.

"I agree." Setsuna said and watched how Ayame moved to Sasuke's side to inspect his injuries. "Hello, dumb blonde."

Haruka chuckled and spread her arms again. "Sets."

Setsuna shook her head and wrapped her arm tightly around Haruka's shoulder and hugged her as firmly as she possibly could. "Welcome home."

"Thank you." She sighed and pulled away to rub her neck. "You are staying?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything in this galaxy." The time guardian said before tapping the rod on the marble floor. "You need to get some rest and wash up. We will talk about everything tomorrow during the preparations, okay?"

"I miss my bed." Haruka said turning to look at Sasuke. He was standing straight, eyes locked with Ayame as she spoke something she couldn't quite hear. "I am going to my room now." Haruka said, earning a soft squeal from a couple of maids.

Setsuna raised her eyebrow at some of the young girls and turned her gaze at a smirking Haruka. "You better stop that."

"Stop what?" She chuckled and turned to look at one of the maids before jerking her head to follow her. The young girl walked away from the rest and marched to Haruka's chamber.

"I mean it Haruka." Setsuna said. "Are they even willing?"

Haruka wiped the sweat off her chin and frowned. "Some of them are. Some of them aren't…bad natured as you call it." She sighed and cracked her neck, releasing some of the stress she had endured throughout the day. "Some of them need a bit of coaxing."

"Does your mother know about your little escapades with the maids?" Setsuna said not before getting close to her ear. "She would throw a fit!"

"They know how to keep quiet, Setsuna." Haruka said as she pulled unto her chest armor. "Now if you excuse me. I need to wash up." She patted her friend's shoulder before walking away.

Setsuna watched the tall blonde leave her side with a curled lip. She shook her head in disapproval and turned away, rubbing her temples. Haruka was always a flirt, but she never taught she would be… promiscuous. "This is going to be a problem or a blessing." Setsuna sighed and turned her attention to Ayame.

The queen was holding Sasuke's hands, intimately tight against her chest, whispering things that Setsuna couldn't quite make out. But, by the way Sasuke smiled at the queen she had an idea. She looked at Sasuke for a moment frowning deeply.

She never trusted him, not only because of what he did but what he would do in the future. She still wasn't sure of one thing though; he cared for the Queen, which was true. Yet, she couldn't tell if his love would either make him or destroy him. She scoffed and walked over to the Ayame.

Ayame quickly let go of his hand and turned to face the time guardian. It wasn't like their affair was much of a secret; it was more of an aired secret. The people in the castle thought of it but no one was brave enough to confirm that truly the general and the queen did had something going on or they were merely really good friends.

"I am going out." Setsuna declared, ignoring the frown upon Sasuke's face.

"Out? At this time? Alone?" Ayame asked.

"Yes. Don't worry I will be back in the castle in no time. I need to attend to something."

Ayame titled her head confused. "All right but be careful out there, okay Setsuna? If something happens to you, Haruka would destroy half the planet."

"It's fine, don't worry." She smiled, bowed her head and ignored Sasuke all together and walking down the immense hall.

"I wonder where she is going…" Ayame whispered loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"No where important." He groaned as he untied his sword from his waist and handed it to a guard. Then he proceeded to undo the buckles on the side of his chest armor. He hissed tiredly and pulled it over his head, giving it, this time to a maid. He ran his fingers through his dirty silver hair and looked upon the queen. "I am home." He said before smiling. "Do I get a special homecoming present?"

"You get dinner." She said, taking his hand and making their way to the royal dining room.

* * *

><p>Haruka was sitting down on a small chair near her bed. Her legs were stretched out, spread apart as she watched that one young maid she had picked out of the bunch undo the ties of her combat boots.<p>

She was tired. Her body was aching all over and she had some cuts and wounds to be tended too. She would probably not do anything with the young girl, yet she enjoyed watching how she nervously pulled the boots off of the tired foot and then turned her attention to the other.

Mia was her name. She was probably fifteen or sixteen give or take. She was still young, inexperience and nervous. Haruka sighed and unclasped her armor and threw it across the large chamber, making her seem angry at something.

"Princess… I should get the bath ready."

Haruka licked her dry lips and rested her chin on her blood covered knuckles, eyes half closed, as she stalked the maid with her glare. "You should. " Her voice was low, serious; instigating.

Mia kept her eyes low and stared at the floor underneath her. She was still kneeling in front of Haruka. The Uranian princess has been known to have a flared up temper. No one knew exactly why, she just did. She usually took her aggressions during training or when she would get intimate with some young maids. The only people that were worthy of a smile were either the other princesses, Queen Ayame and Sasuke.

"You should relax, girl. I am not going to do anything. I just came from a battle."

Mia kept staring at the ground

Haruka slammed her hand against the table beside her, making the young girl shudder and close her eyes. "Look at me when I am talking to you!"

She did just that, and for a moment, she swore she saw a spark of gold shine through the eyes of the future queen. "Y-yes!"

Haruka grunted, waved her arm and pulled her legs away from the girl. "Get me something to drink. I am thirsty, and then get my bath ready and some clean clothes."

"Yes!" She placed the boots inside the walk in closet, turned on her heels and ran to the other side of the room. She took a batch of water in her trembling hands and poured a glass for the princess.

Haruka watched her from afar. She shook her head in disapproval when Mia came back, hands shaking and spilling water all over the floor and Haruka's lap.

"Get the bath ready." Haruka said, grabbing the proffered glass and taking large gulps.

Mia ran to the room next door and began to prepare Haruka's bath. The blonde finished the glass, stood up tiredly and began to pull the shirt she was wearing over her head, exposing dirty, broken and battered flesh for anyone to see.

Her thumb found the elastic of her pants and slowly she pushed the fabric down to her ankle. The strong thighs wore shined with the sweat of her heated skin. She kicked the torn pant away and walked inside the bathroom in all of her naked glory.

Mia turned her attention to the bathroom entrance and watched the strong princes walk to the porcelain tub. Haruka ran her hands through her hair and moved her gaze to Mia who had just squirted some kind of soap into the warm waters. Not bothered by the princess naked body, Mia stared at her, taking it the cuts and wounds she proudly wore upon her tanned skin.

"Should I get the kit, princess?"

Haruka knew Mia. She wasn't the kind that was attracted to her. Yet, in a better day, she probably would've tried to. Even if she did fail, she liked seeing them blush or feel uncomfortable. It was kind of a hobby of hers. "Sure." She was calmer now. The welcoming scent of the tub had somehow relieved her stressed. She placed her hand over the edge and slowly got into the tub. She hissed loudly and closed her eyes as she let the warm temperature invade every pore of her body.

First, she will wash away all the blood she had on her, the dirt and the grime, then she will clean her wounds, get some bandages maybe and she swore to herself that she will sleep until noon.

Haruka smiled, accepting her own plan. It wasn't long when the tiredness of battle came crashing down on her, leaving her body almost immobile. She lay on the tub, eyes closed, listening to the maid's footsteps as she walked in and almost immediately feeling a warm cloth upon her face.

"Leave the kit and go." Haruka said, grabbing hold of Mia's hand and slightly pushing her away. "I want to be alone…"

"I left the clothes on your bed."

Haruka nodded and relaxed once again.

Mia took this as a signal and rapidly she left the princess chamber, before she could change her mind.

* * *

><p>Michiru closed her eyes, leaned against the kitchen wall and let out a loud tired sigh. It was a busy night. The army had definitely won a battle, they were celebrating and the tavern was filled to the maximum.<p>

She wiped a sweat drop with the back of her hand and turned to look at one of the cooks hands her a tray with a couple of plates. "Table six!"

She rolled her eyes, pushed her sleeves up. She grabbed hold of the tray, placed her hand underneath it and walked out to the roaring tavern.

There were many male soldiers drinking, laughing and probably drunk too. The smell of alcohol was in the air and it was just a matter of minutes before something happens. She walked to a table were three guards talking loudly and slapping each other's back. They were way into the conversation to notice Michiru beside them. "All right, gentlemen. We have tonight's special for all three of you." She literally screamed at them. When they were finally paying attention, she began to hand them their meals. "Hope you enjoy it, boys."

She tried to ignore their hungry gaze they threw at her; after all she knew how to deal with drunken customers. As she was about to walk away she felt one of them grab hold of her apron and pull her a little too rough to her liking. She stumbled on her feet but managed to stand as she turned around and faked a smile to the rude soldier. "Yes?"

"I said mine with no onions." The soldier slurred his words as he still held on tightly to Michiru's apron and pointed with his other hand to his place.

"Oh! Excuse me, no problem I will get your order fixed right away, sir… If, you let go of me, that is." She smiled yet again and only moved when the soldier's hand dropped to his side. She took the plate and made her way back to the kitchen, slamming the door open angrily. "Hey!" She almost smashed the plate over the counter. "No onions!"

"You better keep your mouth close if you don't want me to tell the boss YOU are the one taking bad orders." One of the cooks say, wiping his hand with a dirty rag. He took the plate and fixed it.

"You are the one that can't read…" She muttered and took the plate once again. "Thank."

Michiru went back to the tavern. This time, she heard the large bells of the tavern entrance jingle loudly. A new customer, great… She turned her head to the door and noticed a tall woman, with a cape over her head and shoulders sitting down on the opposite side of the full tavern. She walked to the table of drunken soldiers and placed the plate in front of one of them. "Special with no onions, enjoy…"

"Waitress!"

Michiru turned her attention to the woman calling her. She let out a frustrated and tired groan. "I will be with you in just a second, ma'am"

Before she could move away she felt yet again a hand forcefully grab hold of her elbow. She almost lost her footing when she turned around to look down at the smirking, red face uranian soldier. "What now?"

He laughed, loud and obnoxious before winking at her. "You seem like you need a break."

"Thanks for noticing." She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"How about you take a break with us, honey."

"Not going to happen." She jerked her arm away from his grip and watched him stumble forward.

"Now, now! You don't have to be so aggressive, sweetie."

"My name is not sweetie, douche bag." She stopped moving all together when she watched him reach for his glass of water. Her frown turned into a menacing smile as she noticed the soldier drink. She took this as her opportunity. Her eyes sparked for a moment and in a matter of seconds the guard once again grabbed hold of her, this time, for dear life.

He gagged, coughed and tried to breathe, the water wouldn't go down, and he wasn't able to swallow. He turned to look up at her in fear. He was losing his ability to breath, and fast.

Michiru watched him, concentrating on giving him a good scare by controlling the water he was drinking. She had stopped the water from going down his throat. The rest of his friends had stopped eating all together and moved to his side. Michiru was trying to release his grip on her. That's when she decided to let him drink his water

He fell on the floor and began to cough loudly, gasping for much needed air.

She snorted and looked down in disgust. "That's what you get." She whispered.

"What did you do?" He asked standing up and pulling out his sword. "You tried to kill me?"

"How the hell can I kill you when you are the one drinking water?" She gasped when two guards stepped besides her also drawing out her sword. "Really? The man chokes on water and you think I did it?" She laughed internally.

"I think that's enough for today."

Everyone turned to look at the person who just spoke. Michiru eyes went wide while the guards snorted and stood up straight.

"Who do you think you are? Coming here and ordering soldiers!"

The woman pulled the cape off of her head and placed her staff in front of everyone to see. "Clearly, someone of a higher rank."

The guards quickly dropped their swords and got on one knee bowing low to the woman before them.

Michiru raised an eyebrow at their action and turned to look at the woman. "You…" She frowned. "I know you…"

"And I know you too." Setsuna grabbed Michiru's hand and lead her out of the tavern

"Wait! Wait I can't just leave! I will be fired!"

"You won't be working for them again, Michiru. I can assure you."

Michiru stopped walking all together. She looked up at Setsuna and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You are the girl that followed me in the Moons Festival in the plaza outside of the castle."

"Guilty." Setsuna said before looking down at the younger girl. "I am Setsuna Meioh. I am the princess of planet Pluto."

Michiru eyes grew wider and she moved back to bow down.

"No! Don't! Don't worry about that now. I need you to get your things and come with me. I have a better job for you." She grabbed hold of Michiru before she could bow down to her.

"What? Why are you doing this?"

Setsuna smiled. "Because I see good things happening to you in the future." She absentmindedly touched Michiru's cheek and then ran her fingers through her blue hair. "Besides I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Blinded<p>

She stared at her reflection in the large clean mirror. The maids around her were nipping and tucking the uniform she was wearing in order for it to be pure perfection. One of them absentmindedly ran her fingers through her short blonde hair, the other got a little too close to her strong back.

Another placed a final medal on the dark blue uniform.

Haruka finally raised her hand, asking all of them to stop moving altogether. She ran her eyes over her form. She tugged on her sleeve and readjusted the cuff-links. She shook her shoulders and watched once again. Her tongue darted out just enough to moisturize her lower lip, earning a sigh from a random maid.

"Does it please you, princess?"

Haruka nodded and turned sideways. She touched her flat stomach and the side of her legs. She was pleased. "It's okay." She ran her fingers through her hair and turned to look at the young women in her room. "You can leave now." She began to take her jacket off before she heard a knock on the door.

She completely ignored it until she made out her mother's voice. She turned her face towards her, a smile painting itself on her lips as soon as all the maids were gone. "Hello."

"Hello there." Ayame closed the door behind her and watched Haruka struggle with the heavy jacket. "Let me." She grabbed it and placed it neatly over a chair. "This is the look you are going for? War hero?" She chuckled at the many medals adorning the jacket.

"Of course. Nothing is sexier than a war hero. You should know." She gave Ayame a playful look before she began to undo the tie.

Ayame smiled at her daughter before pushing her hands away and undoing the tie for her. "Tomorrow is the big day.", she began "I invited all the princesses."

"All of them?" Haruka raised her eyebrows.

"Yes." She threw the tie aside and patted Haruka's white button down silk shirt. "I want you to try and make an alliance with at least one of them."

"Uh, mother. I don't think some of those girls are interested in me."

"That's why I invited all of them so you can have a chance to at least try to get with one."

"I can't believe you are whoring your own daughter."

"Haruka! It's not like that!"

The blonde threw her head back and laughed loudly. "I was kidding! Geez, relax. I know you would never do that…" She turned to look at Ayame and chuckled when she noticed she was still frowning at her. "Mother…"

"Sit down."

Haruka did just that. She sat on the corner the large bed before Ayame did the same beside her. "What is it?"

"Let's look at our possibilities." Ayame said as she grabbed hold of Haruka's big and callused hands. "Setsuna."

"Too old, sister material."

"Hotaru."

"Pedophilia. I am not into that."

"Minako?" Ayame's shoulder sank. "She is basically the goddess of love!"

Haruka shuddered and shook her head.

"Rei?"

"I heard she was with Minako." Haruka said rubbing her temples.

"Ami? She is smart and interesting. I bet you can have long conversations with her."

"Neeerd" Haruka rolled her eyes.

"Makoto?"

Haruka raised her eyebrow and took a quick look at her mother. "Mother…"

"Serenity is already married, you can't have her."

"Mother…" Haruka sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Makoto it is!"

"Stop! Please. Just stop. I don't need a companion right now. The planet is at peace and I can take care of it by myself."

"Please, just try. Have that experience of woo someone; of falling in love." Ayame nuzzled Haruka's cheek before giving her a big kiss on her temple. "I just want you to experience it."

Haruka rolled her eyes and rested her chin over her mother's head. "I will experience."

"I want to see you in love before I die."

"Ugh! You are not that old to begin with. Why are you talking about death as if you are an old woman? What is wrong with you?" She jerked away quickly and stood up from the bed.

"I am just saying, Haruka. You are not getting any younger either." Ayame chuckled when she watched Haruka turned to her with an annoyed frown. "Look at you! If only your father was alive to see you. I bet wherever he is right now he must be so proud of you."

"You think?" She placed her fist on her hips, standing straight, and chin high, proud and arrogant.

"I know I am." Ayame said as she patted her lap before standing up.

"Thank you." Haruka said bowing her head in respect. "That means a lot to me…"

Ayame walked up to her, wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. "I just want you to have fun tomorrow, all right?"

"I will, you know I will." She patted her mother's cheek and escorted her to the door. "In the mean time I need to get out of these clothes. I don't want to ruin them before the big party." Haruka opened the door and held it for her mother.

"Now, Haruka. Don't go around training with Sasuke. You might just get hurt and the least I need right now is you wrapped up in bandages. It is bad enough that you have some cut and bruises from last night." She patted Haruka's right arm earning a hissed from the taller woman. "See what I mean."

"It's nothing really. Beside, knowing Sasuke he must be asleep in his chambers."

"Be a darling and come outside after you are done changing."

"What for?"

"Well, you can spend some time with your old mother."

"You are not old"

"And you can also help me around and tell me where you want the orchestra; in the middle of the throne room? Far left side?"

Haruka sighed and scratched the back of her neck. "I guess you are right."

"I am your mother", she patted her cheek a little too hard for Haruka's liking. "I am always right."

"Fine. I will see you in the throne room in a couple of minutes."

"That's my girl!" Ayame walked out of the room and saw a couple of maids waiting outside. She raised an eyebrow at them and then turned to look at Haruka.

Haruka pointed her finger at one of them. The maid bowed her head and walked inside the chamber. "She is going to put my clothes away." Haruka said to her mother. "Like I said, see you in a couple of minutes."

Ayame let out a nervous chuckle before nodding. "I will be waiting for you."

"Bye." Haruka said and closed the door.

"Ma'am?" Ayame turned to the maid. It was Mia. The young maid bowed her head low to her before speaking. "If you need anything I am at your service."

Ayame sighed and nodded. "Come now. You might be useful for now." She began to walk down the long corridor heading towards the throne room.

Mia let out a sympathetic smile before following the queen.

* * *

><p>She was inside the castle. She still couldn't believe it. She was staring up at the high marbled ceilings, eyes wide in wonder as she took in every single detail.<p>

Setsuna couldn't help but chuckle at Michiru's innocence. She bowed at some guards and continued forward in the direction of the throne room followed by an open mouth and awed Michiru.

"You like what you see?"

Michiru simply nodded as she looked at the guards, the walls, the columns and the different paintings of the different rulers. "I am going to work here?"

"If I can talk Queen Ayame to do so, then you will. The castle always needs some extra help even if it is with cleaning, organizing events, cooking; you name it!" Setsuna placed one hand over Michiru's shoulder as she walked her inside a large and spacious room. "This is the throne room. As you can see there are a lot of things going on at once. The princess's 21st birthday is tomorrow and I believe they are a little behind schedule."

Michiru took everything in. She saw various maids running around with plates, drapes, napkins and towels. Some were holding buckets of waters while another carried some brooms and mops.

"Setsuna!"

The tanned princess turned around in time to watch Ayame walk in.

"Hi!"

"It's so glad to see you. What happened last night? You didn't make it to the castle."

Setsuna chuckled nervously. "Yes I was helping someone move." She squeezed Michiru's shoulder.

"Well, I hope you stay around. Haruka has been acting so strange. She must be making her way over here. She was changing clothes." Ayame nodded at that.

"You know Haruka. She can be a bit lazy sometimes."

"Who is your friend there?" Ayame finally asked, eyeing the strange hair colored young and beautiful woman.

"Oh!" Setsuna pushed Michiru forward in between Ayame and herself. "Bow down." She whispered only for Michiru to hear.

MIchiru yelped, got on one knee and bowed down to the wind queen. "My name is Kaioh Michiru, ma'am. I am at your service."

Ayame's eyes went back to Setsuna.

"She needs a job." Setsuna simply said.

"A job, huh? What can you do, girl?"

"Anything." Michiru said not once looking up to lock eyes with the queen.

Setsuna laughed again and grabbed Michiru by the elbow and pulled her up; not once letting go of her staff. "She has been through a lot, Ayame and I think you might need an extra hand with all the preparations."

Ayame sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why do you bring her all of the sudden? You know about the background check, Sasuke does to almost every employee in this castle."

"Ayame, I am bringing her to you. Believe me when I tell you that you do not need any background check. Michiru is a young hard working girl. She lives by herself and she is to no harm to anyone. I am sure the other maids will get along with her."

Ayame nodded at Setsuna's words and then turned around to look at Mia. "Can you take her and show her the servants' quarters?"

The young maid nodded. "Of course!"

Michiru let out a sigh of relief while Ayame placed her hand over her shoulder. "Go with Mia. She will show you around and give you a chance of clothes. You do not mind starting right away, right?"

"No, ma'am! Not at all" Michiru gave her the most honest smile she could muster.

"Good. I like hardworking people. Gather you r things and follow Mia. I will like to see you helping the others around clean the throne room."

"All right!" Michiru turned around and almost hugged Setsuna. Almost. She did bow her head low and grabbed hold of her large bag and her old and broken violin case before nodding at Mia and following her out of the throne room.

When Ayame was sure both girls were out of sight she turned to look at Setsuna. "Are you sure she is all right, Setsuna?"

"She is fine! Believe me."

"Why did you bring her here though? Where do you know her from?"

"Heh. It's a long story. My question is, is Haruka going to take forever in get out of some clothes?"

"You should go get her. I might just drag her out naked through the corridor."

"Yes, I better go and get her then." Setsuna said before bowing and heading to Haruka's chamber.

* * *

><p>She slammed the smaller girl harshly against the chamber wall. Haruka attacked her neck, ravishing, her hands trailing paths of pure ecstasies on the young maids sides earning shudders and deep intakes of breath as if she was pleading and asking for more.<p>

It wasn't long before the silk button shirt was pulled open and small inexperienced hand roamed the battered skin that belonged to the strong princess.

Haruka almost growled. "You are going to fix that shirt when we are done here, you hear." She snarled against the young girl's ear before giving it a teasing lick.

The maid simply nodded, cupped Haruka's face and indulged herself in another burning kiss. Haruka pressed her lower body close to the maids, hiking her skirt up just for Haruka to see. "Nice." She whispered before kissing the girl's collar bone and then lower.

"Haruka! Open up."

Haruka opened her eyes and stopped moving all together. "Are you fucking kidding?" She dropped the girl she was holding and turned to look at the door. She didn't notice the maid had fallen on her butt, clearly her legs were not responding after the princess's sensual attack.

"Fix yourself." Haruka said before combing her hair with her fingers and throwing the ruined shirt aside. She looked back at the trembling maid and pointed a demanding finger at the shirt. "Fix that too."

"Haruka!"

"Damn it, Setsuna, give me a second!" She growled before grabbing a random black t-shirt from her closet and putting it on in order to cover her naked torso. She ran to the door and opened it. "What is it?"

"There you are." Setsuna chuckled.

"This is getting old. I am beginning to think you are just jealous." Haruka muttered closing the door behind her. "What do you want?"

"Your mother sent me."

Haruka rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine, let's go."

She turned Setsuna by the shoulders and pushed her softly before they both made their way to the throne room, side by side.

"How many, Haruka?" Setsuna asked breaking the awkward conversation between the two friends.

"I stopped counting when I reached 12." She licked her lower lip.

"Twelve maids and god knows how many more. Nice." Setsuna said sarcastically. "You should stop that."

"You should stop butting in." Haruka said before placing her hands inside her pockets and casually walking into the throne room. "Where is my mother anyway?"

Setsuna patted Haruka with her staff and then pointed with it to the left side of the room.

Haruka followed the staff with her eyes and let out a soft sigh. Her mother was talking with Sasuke. The older man was smiling sweetly at her while she showed him what appeared where the orchestra was going to be. She then turned and pointed somewhere else and kept talking, making hand gestures so he could understand better. Sasuke simply nodded and laughed occasionally.

Haruka frowned a bit. In her mind Sasuke was the only father figure she ever knew so it wouldn't be bad or unnatural to think that maybe, just maybe him and his mother would get together someday. But something told her that what she wished for would never come true, it shouldn't come true. Something in the pit of her stomach turned every time she saw them both interact so intimate.

"I could ask you so many questions…"

"I know where you are heading, Haruka." Setsuna said as her gaze also fell on the queen and the general. "I cannot answer your questions. You must answer them yourself."

"Can I ask for your opinion then?" She gave her best friend a tired look.

Setsuna nodded and waited for the question.

"Do you think they are together?"

"I think they care for each other deeply. You told me yourself he took care of both of you when your father died. It is only normal, right?"

"I guess…" Haruka said before patting her flat stomach and walking to her mother's direction.

Setsuna watched from afar as Haruka hugged her mother and gave her a kiss then proceeded to shake hands with the general. Haruka then turned to her mother and listened to everything she had to say about the party. She answered everything that the queen said with a nod and a smile.

Sasuke lazily placed his arm over her shoulder and Haruka absentmindedly placed her own on his waist. It wasn't awkward, she loved the man like a father, she was used to physical contact and she clearly wasn't afraid to show her affection for her "family" in public. That's why only Setsuna was taken aback by Haruka's action.

"Setsuna! Come! We are having lunch!" Ayame declared as she clapped her hands and then turned to push both Haruka and Sasuke out of the throne room.

Setsuna took a deep breath, closed her eyes and nodded. "Everything is going to be alright, Haruka. You just need to let things happen…"

* * *

><p>"Please excuse the chaos." Mia said as she tried her best not to collide with the fast pacing guards and maids. "This is the maids' chambers. You will be getting rooming with me." Mia said as she smiled and nodded at one of her fellow maids, opened a door and lastly turned to Michiru. "This is it."<p>

"Thanks." Michiru said before walking in.

"Sorry for the mess." Mia said as she gathered some dirty clothes and threw it to her side of the room. "It's been a while since I had a roommate. The last one was an older woman. She retired a couple of years back."

"Retired?" Michiru asked as she looked from the ceiling to the walls and the large room.

"Yes, the queen retires the older maids when they reach their 65th year. She continues to pay them as if they were working and even buys them a house in the outside of town."

"Wow."

"I know." Mia nodded and placed her hands on her waist. "It pays to work your butt off for the royal family." She smiled and helped Michiru with the bag. "This will be your bed."

Michiru followed the younger woman. She looked down at the small yet comfortable looking bed. Without a second thought she sat down. _Oh lord this is comfortable. _She sighed and then finally lay down completely. "Oh it's been so long since I slept on a bed and not on a dirty futon." She sighed and stretched her body. "I've died and gone to heaven."

Mia couldn't help but laugh. "They are pretty comfortable." She turned to a small door and opened for Michiru to see. "This will be your closet." She placed the bag inside of it

"Thank you."

"We need to get you ready though. The queen wants you to get to work right away." Mia said grabbing hold of Michiru's violin case. This time, Michiru jumped of the bed and almost slapped Mia's hand away. "I got it."

Mia noticed this. She kept her eyes locked on Michiru as she walked to the closet and placed the violin in. "You play?"

"Used to." She answered. "It has a couple of broken strings and I haven't been able to buy some new ones." She explained.

Mia nodded at that. "Okay. Listen I need to give you the heads up." Michiru turned to look at her with a serious look.

"You are a very very pretty woman so stay away from the princess."

She blinked confused. "Should I say thank you for the compliment?"

"I don't know but stay away from Princess Haruka. She is… she is vicious."

"Vicious?"

"She preys on young maids. She is known to have a horrible temper and she usually lets it out on the maids."

"She rapes maids?"

"Not…rape." Mia coughed embarrassed. "She is a really good seductress. I've known a couple of girls that willingly let Haruka have her way, but then there are girls like me. Sorry, I don't care if you are the queen of the galaxy I won't jump in bed with you. I am not into that."

"You don't like girls". Michiru said as she began to pull her hair up in a tight bun.

"No but then again she sometimes does coax them to bed her. "

Michiru chuckled and shook her head. "Don't worry. I am not that easy."

"Have you seen the princess?" Mia asked her and raising a skeptical eyebrow at Michiru.

"I don't recall."

"She is gorgeous. Her body is a work of art and she is pretty arrogant. You are gorgeous too I bet she will try to get her hands on you."

"I will stay away from her then." Michiru said and placed her hands on her hips.

"What size are you?" Mia asked as she walked to her closet. "With a chest like that I think you might be a medium."

Michiru frowned at the comment and looked down at her chest. "I don't know."

"Here" Mia said giving Michiru one of her shirt uniforms and then gave her a flow knee length black skirt. "That's our uniform. I will get you your own later today."

Michiru grabbed the shirt and took a long look at it. It was a fitted white shirt with little to no sleeves. She thought that maybe it was to make it easier to move around in it. Her eyes went back to the skirt. It was perfect for the hot weather in the planet. She didn't waste a second and began to undress.

Mia blushed slightly and turned around, giving her back to Michiru. "Let me know if it fits."

Michiru struggled a bit with the shirt. She got it over her head now the difficult part was to get it over her chest. She let out a frustrated groan as she tried to pull it over her large breasts. "Little help here."

Mia turned around in time to see Michiru give little jumps to get the shirt to go down. She walked over to the older girl and helped her with the fitted shirt. "It's supposed to be skin tight, by the way."

"Who agreed to this uniform?"

"I don't know." Mia said before Michiru was finally able to pull the shirt down.

"Let me guess", She turned around and grabbed the skirt. "the princess?"

Mia couldn't help but let out a laugh. "No. No." She snickered and shook her head. "Boy, I am going to have fun with you around."

"Thanks I guess." Michiru said before patting her collar and noticing she was still wearing the necklace with her father's ring. "I can keep this on right? I don't feel like leaving it here just yet."

"Sure." Mia said before turning towards the door. "Let's go. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p>"How long as it been since we all sat down to eat?" Ayame said happily as they brought their lunch to the table. She sat at the head of the dining table; Haruka was sitting to her right and beside the princess sat Setsuna. Sasuke was on Ayame's left side.<p>

"Long." Sasuke answered before digging into his plate.

"It's been long because you two are never around. And if Haruka isn't around neither is Setsuna." Ayame said.

"I am sorry, Ayame but believe me if I don't attend to the gates of time I might just get strangled by my father."

Haruka let out a soft chuckled before rubbing her eye with the back of her hand. "I don't think your father would do that."

"You don't know him well enough then, Haruka."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow while he paid close attention to Haruka's movement. She was at first eating calmly but little by little she began to get annoyed. She would stop eating, scratch her eyes and go back to eating before she let out a frustrated groan.

"You okay, Ruka?"

"Yeah…" She mumbled as she stopped rubbing her eyes. She then opened them wide and blinked various time. "Must be something in the air." She concluded before grabbing hold of the large glass in front of her.

"After being so long out there, it's only normal you get some eye irritation." Ayame added before patting her hand. "I wish you didn't have to leave so much, dear."

"If these people stop attacking my home planet every three months I might just be in the castle a lot more, Mother."

"It's weird. At first it was one attack every year or so, then it went up to once every six month and now once every three. I think they are getting stronger or getting more people." Ayame said giving Sasuke a look. "What do you think?"

"I think they are stupid." He leaned back on the chair.

Setsuna raised her gaze to look at Sasuke. She knew somehow that he was lying yet she a mouthful of salad and ignored his words.

"Stupid yes. They know they are dealing with a strong army and yet they keep on coming." Haruka sighed and finished her glass of wine in one gulp.

"You want some more wine, Haruka?" Ayame asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Ayame turned around, gave one of the maids a soft smile and waved her hand at her.

Mia and Michiru were in the adjacent room. Mia was still showing Michiru around when they saw a group of girls walk in, grab a bottle of wine and then left. Mia peeked her head outside and watched the royal family sitting down having lunch. She grabbed Michiru's hand and pulled her aside just enough for her to look out to the dining room too.

"Okay. You already met the queen." Mia began before pointing at Sasuke. "That's the general. His name is Sasuke. Overall he is not much of a nuisance, in fact is pretty calm and collected."

Michiru frown deeply. "Sasuke." She mumbled her hand absentmindedly coming to grab hold of her necklace. "I think I've heard stories of him."

"He is not that bad." Mia said.

"Maybe not for you. My parents said otherwise…" She almost growled.

"Anyways, you already met Princess Setsuna and…" Mia sighed as she watched Haruka laughed and wink at the paid that poured her the wine. "That's princess Haruka."

Michiru's eyes went from the smirking general to the laughing blonde. At that moment, she felt her heart come to a complete stop. She opened her mouth in amazement as she witnessed the strong princess. She had seen her before but where?

She cleared her throat and moved forward just to get a better look. That's when she heard her voice; so strong and confident. It was as if the wind was rushing beside her, leaving her deaf of anything else that was happening in the room.

"Told you she was pretty." Mia said poking Michiru. "Stop staring. That's not polite."

"I've seen her before. Or, I know I've met her somewhere. It wasn't in the castle." Michiru explained as she placed her hand over her heart and felt the rapid heartbeats. Why was her body reacting in such a way?

Mia sighed again and looked at the family. "Yeah. Maybe you have. I've heard she used to come out and partake in the Moons Festivals a lot."

Michiru shrugged. "Maybe I met her there."

"Stay away from her, Michiru. I am serious. You seem like a good girl and it would be a shame to see you trapped in her arms."

"I wouldn't mind." She whispered before covering her mouth and looking at Mia.

"Great. Another one falls for her charms." Mia closed the door and jerked her head to the side.

"Why are you so against her?"

"It's not that I am against her. It's just…" Mia let her shoulder fall in defeat. "There has been a lot of fighting among us because of the princess and I've had to listen to girls cry all the time just because the princess use them for maybe a night or two."

"You are good friend." Michiru added smiling before patting the younger girl's head. "But don't worry about me. I am a grown woman I can take care of myself."

"I hope." Mia said as she followed her outside the kitchen.

"So this is what we are doing for tomorrow." Ayame clapped her hands with excitement.

Haruka groaned and leaned back on her chair while Setsuna chuckled at her actions.

"The guest will be arriving around noon so Haruka I want you to be ready around that time, All right?"

"Yes, Mother."

"You too, Sasuke." Ayame turned to look at the general.

"What? Why?"

"I need your help with something." Ayame said before giving him a wink.

The general rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Whatever you say, you are the boss."

"Setsuna, you are going to help me give the final touch to the throne room, right?"

"Of course. I am not lazy like someone else."

"You call me lazy but I've been in battle for over two weeks nonstop. All you do is stay in your little gate, waving your staff around."

"Jealous?"

"Maybe." Haruka gave her a teasing smirk before nudging Setsuna with her elbow.

"I am so excited! You should be too, Haruka! After all you only turn 21 once." Ayame said grabbing hold of Haruka's hand and giving it a tight squeeze.

Haruka couldn't help but smile at her mother. "I am excited." She said. "I'm just worried because I will have to dance with so many people. I might just get a better work out than when I train with you, Sasuke."

"That's fine by me."

Haruka placed both hands over the table and stood up. "Let's hope that this party will be everything my mother ever wanted." As she said that, she bowed her head to her mother and left the dining room.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters. Mia is mine though.. and Sasuke and Akiri and the plot...

Guess who's back?

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting. I am planning a wedding. (_**I am getting married**_) And adult life sucks ass because I barely have any time off. For those who have been following me since the very beginning i have to say that I published **Musical Mist ****by C. Gonzalez** as an original story and is currently being sold through _**amazon kindle**_. So if you want to check that out and help me get some money out of my writing that would be nice. If you don't want to buy just spread the word.

Just search the story with the title and you will be able to find it. I really really need the money and also I want to start getting my writing out in the open. I haven't forgotten Meadow of Sins I just haven't had time to sit down and think about the story. I have a couple of new projects that I want to work on I ... -sighs- don't have time v.v I hope that when I finally settle down I will have time to work on my favorite hobby. I am also excited for Sailor Moon Crystal and I can't wait to see my favorite girls in action. (I SOOO WANT TO SEE HARUKA WITH THAT MASK ON)

Anyways here is a long awaited update. For those who don't know me. I am TemptingDrug and you will become addicted...

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning. The warmth of the sun was beginning to creep into the royal chamber. A young woman pulled the covers off her body, kissed her lover's lips and jumped off the bed.<p>

The man grunted, blinked once, twice and turned his hazel eyes to his naked companion. He smiled, closed his eyes and stretched his muscular arms over his head while letting out a loud yawn.

The queen walked to the far left side of the chamber. She opened a large chest and then proceeds to kneel in front of it. She took out a smaller box and turned to look at the yawning general.

"Today is the day." She whispered as she stood up and walked back to the bed. She sat down beside Sasuke and opened the box. "It's been so long since I've lay my eyes on this." She sighed and moved her finger tips over the Space Sword. She touched the golden handle, the gems and the blade.

Sasuke propped himself on his elbows and looked down at the Space Sword. "Me too." He whispered as he sat up straight, the sheets falling to his chest revealing soft dark scars. "Last time I saw it, Akihiko…"

"I know." She interrupted him and closed the chest.

"Sorry…" Sasuke whispered while cocking his head to look at Ayame's face. "There is no need for you to be sad." He captured her chin between his index finger and thumb and pulled her face to him.

"I know I shouldn't. It's just that…" She pushed the chest away from her. "It brings memories." She rolled her tongue over her lips, earning a ragged sigh from the man beside her.

"I can make you stop thinking about him." He emphasized as he moved his hand from her chin to the back of her neck. "Allow me." Sasuke muttered as he captured her lips with his, leaning forward and pushing her to the bed.

"This is so wrong."

"You should've stopped me years ago then." He silenced her in another heated kiss, covering her dainty body with his marred one; a clear and obscene contrast.

"I couldn't" She pushed his face away yet her hand lingered over the scar that disfigured his once breath-taking and handsome face.

"You should've." He hissed against her moist lips as he positioned himself against her, ready to claim the queen as his, once again. He tipped over her neck and nipped at the soft skin.

"Would you have stopped coming unto me?" She asked her face void of all emotions as she gaped at the high ceiling of her bedroom, unresponsive to Sasuke's seduction antics

"No. I never did. Even when you married Akihiko I still wanted you for myself. You know that." He looked up at her and drowned in her eyes for a moment.

"We should stop."

He frowned. "What?" Was she finally going to call it quits?

"I need to get up and make the final arrangements. If we keep this up, the guest will arrive and I will still be in your arms. Who will greet them?"

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh. He patted her hips and rolled off the bed. "You are right. My forgiveness." He grabbed his black slacks from the ground and slipped his legs in, trying his best to control his arousal. "My Queen." He turned to watch her. She was still laying on the bed, yet now her attention was on him. Mainly on his powerful body and strong hands that struggled with his erection as he squirmed his hips, trying to put his pants on without them forming a large bulge.

She smiled. She was the one that caused the general's problem. "Having a little trouble there, General?" She teased him

He gave her a devilish yet playful smirk. "Little?"

She closed her eyes and laughed, freely like a young woman in love.

Sasuke stopped and stared at her in wonder. She was beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman his hazel eyes have ever seen. Deep in his heart, the torment of not having her was turning evil. He tried to push that feeling aside and concentrate on enjoying these care free moments he had with her. "You better put some clothes on, my queen. You don't want to be late for your daughter's birthday…"

She sighed and squirmed in bed before letting out a soft squeal. "I better do that." She sat up and kept her eyes locked with the general. "Are you going to dance with me tonight, Sasuke?"

He sneered. "If you behave."

"Oh?" She raised a teasing eyebrow at him.

He shook his head at her. They had been playing those types of game for many years now. He still wasn't sure why she didn't give into him and his propose to marry him. He never understood her reasons.

Sasuke grabbed his shirt from the floor and turned to the door. "See you soon, Ayame. Don't forget your late husband's sword."

Her smile disappeared. She looked at the corner of her bed and saw the lonely chest that screamed for attention. She cocked her head to the side and sighed. "I will."

* * *

><p>The loud murmur drowned the orchestra of violins inside the throne room. She stood outside, almost hiding, her green eyes peeking inside as her hands fixed her thick tie for the 100th time. She could make out the different princess talking with each other. They laughed, drank and ate. They seemed to be in a good mood and having fun unlike Haruka.<p>

"Hey"

Haruka almost jumped out of her skin. She turned around only to see a sneering Setsuna pat her back and kiss her cheek.

"Happy birthday, dumb blonde."

"Shit, Setsuna. Can you just make your presence known?"

"I just did!" She placed her staff against the wall and pulled Haruka in for a tight hug. "How does it feel to be 21?"

"I feel like I just turned 20" Haruka said, before resting her chin on her shoulder. "I don't feel any different."

"Just wait until you get the Space Sword." She said as she pulled away and looked at Haruka over. "You look sharp."

"Thanks." The blonde looked down at herself and fixed her jacket once again. "Do I really look good?"

"What should you care?"

Haruka sighed. "I want to make a good impression."

"On who?" Setsuna raised her eyebrow playfully.

Haruka turned to the door. "Them."

Setsuna chuckled and watched the many princesses walking around talking to each other. "They will be surprised to see you either way."

"I should settle down." Haruka said as she pushed the door slightly open, enough to get a better look on the people inside the throne room. "I should just pick one and be over with."

"Do you want that?"

"No. Mother does."

Setsuna moved uncomfortable. "Your mom knows you…"

"It's not a secret, Sets." She turned to the time guardian, taking in the beautiful white dress she was wearing. She looked like one of those Greek goddesses she had seen in Earth's history books. "I could always marry you."

"No. I am not particularly into you, plus I've known about your active love life."

"And?"

"And you are not supposed to end up with me." She grabbed the staff and stood up straight.

"Then who?" Haruka asked knowing well that her best friend would never ever tell her the future.

"You will find out soon."

That made Haruka's stomach turn. She was going to meet the love of her life? Soon? "How soon?"

Setsuna smiled, wrapped her arm around her elbow and turned to push the door open for both of them. "Soon enough…"

All necks turned to the open door. Grins and smiles covered each and every face that looked directly at the heir of the throne. Haruka felt a shiver down her spine. She wasn't used to the attention. She wasn't used to the smiles, she was scared….

But, she felt a reassuring squeeze on her muscular arm. She relaxed enough to let out the breath she was holding since the moment Setsuna opened the door. _Soon enough…_ the words echoed inside her head repeating itself over and over again as her eyes traveled through all the faces invading the room.

A round of applause broke the awkward silence making Haruka reach for her friend's hand. She was still there. She was there to help her and bolster her at all cost.

Everything became a blur. She felt Setsuna let go of her and soon enough she found herself in the arms of a certain blonde girl She smiled up at Haruka with a shade of red covering her white cheeks. She jumped excitedly but tried her best to look mature and available for Haruka.

She smiled at her reaction. She knew who she was; the heir of planet Venus. She was always smiling, happy to see everyone and always so perky. Haruka couldn't help herself. She leaned down and kissed her on the cheeks, feeling the heated skin under her lips.

As soon as Haruka raised her face she saw pair of angry eyes, digging daggers into her from a distance. She quickly recognized the person. It was the heir of planet Mars. The fiery spirited young girl grabbed a drink from one of the passing maids and drank it all in one gulp. She was jealous about something and Haruka wondered what it was.

Then she looked down at Minako and quickly caught on. " Oh… I see someone who is hating me right now." Haruka whispered as she placed a sneaky hand on Minako's waist.

"Rei? She is always jealous and angry no matter what don't pay much attention to her." Minako waved her hand and placed her arms on Haruka's shoulder. " You will dance with me today, right your highness?" She asked playfully. She bit her lips teasingly and looked up at the sandy blonde.

"If I am not killed by that woman over there… maybe?"

Minako chuckled and pulled away, letting Haruka moved to welcome the other princesses not before bowing her head at Rei and moving along.

She came face to face with a short haired blue girl. She looked weird that night. She wasn't wearing her glasses. "Good evening." Haruka said taking the shy girl's hand and pressing her lips to it. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine." She simply said trying to conceal her blushing and looking away from Haruka. "Just fine, your highness how about you?"

"Oh a whole lot better now that I see how beautiful you've come to my birthday."

"Oh my…" The young princess wanted to cover her face and move away but Haruka held her hand steady.

"There's no need to be shy around me, Ami." Haruka smirked. She loved calling them by their first name. It was some sort of intimate contact between all the princesses but she usually just did it to tease them. "I hope you have a good evening. We have to dace, all right?"

"Oh we will." Ami said before pulling her hand away from Haruka's strong grip.

Haruka then moved to another princess. This one was taller than her. She was wearing high heels so Haruka knew that if she took them off she would probably be her same height

Haruka placed her arm around her waist, kissed her cheek slowly and took a moment to engulf herself with the smell of roses. The thunder goddess blushed deeply and locked eyes with the tomboy blonde.

Haruka made a mental check. She liked this one… but was it enough…

She gave her that seductive grin and she was sure she saw her shudder in delight…

Finally she looked down and saw the youngest of the princess. She couldn't help but give her a sisterly smile and wrapped her arms around her waist enough to raise her from the ground and squeeze her smaller frame to her toned strong one.

Still… she never felt a connection. She never saw one that called her attention. She just saw friends… nothing else.

She sighed and muttered something under her breath that no one but her could make out. What she didn't notice was that at the far side of the throne room a couple of blue eyes had been watching her every move.

Michiru had been holding a white cloth for the past 15 minutes. She had caught Haruka walking into the room and she knew she had to stop doing whatever she was doing with the cloth and just stare.

She knew Haruka would never look at her at all, hell she bet the heir didn't even know she excited and yet… why did she felt so jealous every time the blonde paid attention to someone. She took a deep breath and continued watching until Mia slapped her behind with another cloth. Michiru yelped and turned around just in time to catch Mia raise her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

" Really? Now?"

"What?" Michiru asked waving the cloth at Mia.

"Don't pay attention to her. Your duty is here with us. We are going to serve more drinks and food and I need you." Mia said as she began to wipe down a tray. " So, stop stalking the princess and get your butt over here."

Michiru took one last look at the princess. She was down, she could see it in her face. She shrugged. How she wished to at least make her smile. Michiru blinked at her own thought and shook her head. She has never had any type of interaction with the woman why was she feeling like that?!

Silence began to consume the throne room. Little by little everyone hushed over as strong footsteps invaded the throne room. All faces turned to look at the two large thrones at the far end of the room. Sasuke walked in first and stood beside the smaller throne. His hands were placed behind his back. His uniformed was fully displaying the many medals of every single battle he had faced.

A couple of seconds later someone emerged from the room.

Ayame walked in, her flowy white dress flowed as she walked pass Sasuke who immediately saluted her, looking pass her and to the people in the room.

In her hands she carried the same chest she had pulled out in her bedroom. All evidence of the previous play she had done with Sasuke where long gone. She treated as if he wasn't even standing right beside her. He was another soldier. Yet, he was the one with the highest rank and specially the one who took the place of her husband in her bed.

"Haruka…" Ayame began, drawing the blonde's attention to her.

Haruka turned, her face void of emotions as she noticed her mother standing beside an empty bigger throne. Her heart ached at the sight. She slowly walked up to her not before saluting Sasuke in the process.

Ayame could see the void in Haruka's face. She wished she could turn back time and bring Akihiko to the present so he could be the one that would give the sword to Haruka. But she knew that it was impossible.

Her mind was elsewhere. Ayame didn't even noticed when her own daughter moved to grab hold of one of her hand and kissed her tenderly. Ayame moved that hand and cupped Haruka's cheek, remembering those years where she was but a young girl, running around imitating her father…

And then imitating Sasuke…

Before Ayame's eyes a vision of a battered and broken Haruka entered her mind. A skinny and slim woman with a horrible scar upon her face that went from her chin up to her temple stared at her, pleading for something. Where was her little girl? Tired yellow eyes stared at her while Ayame wondered what had happened to the happy girl she had raised?

" Mother?"

She gasped, brought back to reality by her strong, tall daughter.

"Is everything all right, mother?" Haruka asked, worried by the petrified look that had invaded her mother's once serene face.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't things be okay?" She smiled and pulled her daughter to kiss her temple. "My! I think you are even taller than Akihiko." She chuckled at that. "Well! Let's start this already." She nodded at her own words while Haruka still kept a close eye on her mother. She took a step back and quickly glanced at Sasuke. He wasn't looking at her though. He was staring at something in the far distance of the room…

"Tenou Haruka."

She stood up straight as her name was called.

"As a tradition in the Milky Way, do you, take possession of the Space Sword and use it to serve and protect your planet and the entire galaxy of outsides forces and inside forces that dare break the balance of peace?" Ayame recite the words memorize by heart.

Haruka nodded, placed her right fist over the left side of her chest and bowed low. I swear upon my life as the heir of the Uranian kingdom that I will serve and protect this planet of any enemy, inside or outside of my realm. I will give my life first rather than be named a traitor of my father's patrimony and his father too."

Ayame nodded and moved her hands forward. "Stand and take the weapon that will lead you in your journey as the future Queen of Uranus."

Haruka stood up straight. Her steady hands moved to the gold chest. She opened it slowly and picked up the short sword. She looked at it over. This piece of metal had belonged to her father and his father before him. Now she was holding it in her hands. It was going to be her weapon of choice for now on.

She raised the sword above her head earning a round of applauds.

Sasuke's eyes wondered through the room until his eyes fell on a woman who nonchalantly walked through the guests, her dark eyes never leaving Haruka as she raised her sword high. Sasuke began to feel uncomfortable. Sweat started to form over his forehead. He didn't excused himself. He simply walked away and hid far from the throne room where no one could find him.

"You broke the mold, my dear. You are the first woman to ever hold the Space Sword and use it in battle. I'm sure you father, where ever he is right now, is proud of you. Just like I am." Ayame said. She never saw Sasuke leave the room. She was so consumed in watching her daughter with the sword that she didn't pay mind to the footsteps behind her.

Sasuke looked at Haruka for a moment from the place he was hiding. His heart sunk as he knew what will happen in a couple of minutes. He wanted to talk. He wanted to stop everything. He hasn't been honest with everyone. Not even with himself. Not even with Ayame. All his life people thought he had been Akihiko's friend when in truth he was so much more. He groaned and pressed his hands to his eyes trying to push away the upcoming tears.

Why did it have to happen this way?! He sighed angrily and the hit his head against the wall in frustration. He wanted to stop this but...

He felt he was the rightful heir of the throne…

" Well! Time to work ladies!" Mia yelled from the back room. She grabbed hold of a tray of appetizers and jerked her head at Michiru.

The aqua haired woman grabbed a tray of drinks and took a deep breath. _Legs don't fail me now. _A group of maids walked out and began to mingle with the high class. They never made eye contact. They were not supposed to. Yet, Michiru felt entitled to look at each and every single one in the eye as she gave them champagne. Some generals of the respective planets grabbed hard liquor.

Michiru never looked down. Why should she do this? She wasn't any less or better than them. She smiled brightly at them as she offered their drinks. Surprisingly they smiled back. True they felt like they should smile at the aqua haired maid yet…they couldn't quite put their finger on why they were smiling…

"Well well! Aren't you excited?!" Setsuna asked before hugging Haruka tightly. "Congratulations. You are officially a grown up!" She joked and pressed her lips to Haruka's cheek. "Now go and mingle!" She pushed Haruka away and got lost in the crowd.

Haruka staggered and look behind her. Setsuna was gone. She sighed and fixed her hair with both hands. She heard a couple of lustful sighs behind her. Maybe the princesses where looking at her.

Suddenly she felt a couple of hands touching her back. She turned around and saw a curly haired woman… Haruka frowned.

"Before you ask, your highness. Yes, we have met before."

Haruka blinked and began to rub her eyes. "We have?"

The woman smirked and placed one slender hand on Haruka's broad shoulders and grabbed hold of her free hand. "Yes. A long time ago in a Moon Festival." She began to move with the princess. "We were both teenagers." She said as she pressed her body intimately close to Haruka's. "Rings a bell?"

Haruka began to blink uncomfortably. " No…" She whispered yet placed her hand on the woman's waist and danced slowly along the dance floor.

"Maybe this will job your memory a bit?" She leaned forward and slowly captured the blonde's lips with her own, slightly moaning by the soft intimate touch. She pulled away quickly and grinned. " Akiri Tsukuoka." She whispered close to her ear. " Please remember me…"

Haruka pulled away as soon as she heard glasses falling on the floor.

The woman disappeared in the crowd and the last thing Haruka managed to see was an aqua haired woman, cursing under her breath as she picked up her tray of drinks…

Haruka leaned her head to the side. _New maid?_ She cursed loudly and placed her hands over her itching eyes. She wasn't able to see past the blue hair and white uniform.

"Princess?" She heard a soft voice. She quickly recognized it. It was the princess from Mercury. The innocent smart girl everyone talked about. Poor girl must've wanted to dance…

"Help." Haruka mumbled, rubbing her eyes over and over again. They felt swelled, they hurt and itched. " Ami help." She said before moving closer to her.

Ami frowned and moved closer, her hands came to cup Haruka's face. She focused her gaze on the blonde's eyes and that's when she saw the strangest thing. Haruka's eyes were changing… "Help!" Ami yelled capturing everyone's attention. Yet no one did anything. What was going on?

Haruka fell to her knees. Her hands never leaving her eyes. She could feel Ami's hands on her shoulders. She could hear everyone's footstep around her. What was this!?

"Help! Somebody please!" Ami screamed again.

Setsuna was talking with Ayame. She was making fun of Haruka, telling her mother how nervous she was. But the screams for help broke her conversation. She turned around, staff in hand and searched for the woman screaming. _Now?_ She frowned and ran…

Michiru raised her eyes from the mess she had made and looked at the scene before her. The princess was on her knees, screaming in agony while the younger one was holding on.

And that's when the oddest thing in the world occurred. Haruka stood up, screaming at the top of her lungs, pressing her hands to her eyes. Yet, she couldn't prevent a stray of yellow light to escape from her orbs.

Michiru fell on her bottom in shock. What kind of weird magic is this!? The blonde began to move around like a wounded animal trying to escape a cage. She flail around not letting anyone touch her. She was so strong that even the princess from Mercury fell from the sudden outburst of energy coming from the princess.

"Haruka!?" Ayame screamed and tried to get her to stop moving. "Stop!"

"Make it stop!" Haruka yelled and moved her hands.

Michiru felt her heart drop. Blood was pouring out of the princess's eyes. But how!?

"Haruka, you need to stop!" Setsuna dropped her staff to the ground and tried to wrap her arms around Haruka to steady her. But she was too strong.

Haruka pushed her away and without thinking slammed her fist against her best friend's jaw, throwing her hard on the floor. She was on attack mode, pain was consuming her body and someone needed to pay.

"Haruka!" Setsuna groaned, touched her jaw and hissed in pain. That was going to leave a mark.

Makoto and Ami definitely did not step up. They knew who they were messing with. The woman was too strong.

"Sasuke!" Ayame screamed out for him but he was nowhere to be found. " Sasuke!"

Michiru stood up pushed the guest away and grabbed hold of Haruka's arm twisting it to her back, locking her down in place. " Princess you need to stop!" She said as she mastered enough strength to immobilize the princess. How? She guessed some adrenaline… and maybe the fact that she was actually worried to death by the blood coming from Haruka's eyes. If someone did not stop her, she was going to bleed out.

Michiru let out a frustrated groaned and pushed Haruka's knee with her own, making her kneel back on the floor and stopped her from hurting herself and others. " Princess!" She shuddered and pressed her face to Haruka's muscle bound back. " Please!"

" Make it stop!" Haruka bellowed in agonizing pain.

"I will…" Michiru whispered reassuringly. She pressed her slender body against the strong one and pressed the princess to the ground, straddling the taller woman with her legs. She had managed to sit on Haruka's waist holding onto her arms. Haruka squirmed yet slowly began to slowdown her erratic movements. " Somehow… I will." Michiru said absentmindedly as finally Haruka began to relax under her own body…

Ayame ogled at her daughter's half naked form. They had taken all of her clothes off except her pants. She laid on the bed eyes covered with a blood stained gauze. She looked dead pale and so hurt…

She looked away and turned her face to Setsuna who stood in the middle of the royal room without saying a word.

"She needs rest." Ami said before looking at both Ayame and Setsuna. She had been studying universal medicine for some time now but she had never seen something quite like what happened to Haruka. " She lost a lot of blood. I am not sure how this happened… even if her blood pressure was through the roof this just doesn't happen." Ami said and took a glimpse at Haruka again. "I… I don't know if her eyes will be able to work. Her iris even changed colors…"

"What?" Ayame asked in disbelief, her eyes moving from her wounded daughter to the young princess. " Colors? What do you mean?"

"They are yellow…" Ami whispered scared of the Queen's reaction. "They went from green to yellow…She is going to need someone to help her. No one who just lost her sight can walk around as if nothing happened"

"She is not blind!" Ayame yelled getting dangerously close to Ami. " She is not blind not now not today. She is the leader of he bhloody army. How can she protect her planet without any sight?"

" Queen you need to calm down." Setsuna interrupted.

"Calm down!?" She turned to the tanned princess before pointing at her daughter. " She is lying on a bed, covered in blood, weak, unconscious and probably blind. How dare you ask me to calm down? "

"It is not our fault. You are turning your anger on the two people that have nothing to do with this."

"Oh, so now you are telling me someone is at fault."

"Clearly Haruka has been in shape all of her life. Nothing like this happens to someone who has been working out all her life since she was a pubescent girl. Think about it!" Setsuna almost growled. "Someone did this."

"Who?"

Setsuna exhaled and turned her attention to Haruka. "I cannot answer that question. What we do need to do is find someone strong enough to carry her."

"Get Sasuke over here." Ayame said but Setsuna slammed the floor with her staff.

" No! Anyone but Sasuke!" She snarled. The queen was getting on her nerves and fast. "We need someone else." She rubbed her jaw and hissed as she came in contact with her bruised skin. "I know… Get the maid that held her down."

"We don't know that woman!" Ayame began to raise her voice yet again.

"She was strong enough to hold her down she will be strong enough to stop her from doing anything stupid!

"Whoever it is has to help her just in case she goes blind…" Ami announced before cleaning her hands with a damp cloth and walking towards the two women. "You can call me if something else happen."

"Yes, thank you Ami." Ayame bowed her head and hugged the young woman tightly. "Sorry for all this."

Ami shook her head and smile. "I am here to help, my queen."

"I will see you out." Setsuna said before opening the door and escorting Ami out of the chamber.

Ayame watched the door close and then looked back at Haruka. She was breathing softly meaning that she was probably sleeping. "Who did this to you, hun?" Ayame asked and walked towards her. She sat down on a small stool and grabbed a damp cloth and began to clean the blood stains from Haruka's cheek. "Don't worry. I will find out and make them pay…"

"I didn't want to say this but it must have been some kind of magical attack." Ami said, a frown covering her once carefree face. "A new enemy perhaps?"

"Uranus has always been a target for outside enemy source. They think that by getting here they can take over the Milky Way and finally attack Earth's Moon."

"You need to be on the look out, Setsuna. Haruka is weak now. They can attack sooner or later. They will take advantage of her weak state. I will talk to Venus, get the Inner Solar System Princess in all of this and contact planet Earth. Endymion has to protect Serenity…." Amy sighed and rubbed her face. "With her pregnancy and all she is also subject of outside attacks."

"Believe me I know…"

"Setsuna. Do not hesitate to call me. We might not be as strong as the Outer Solar System Princess but we sure can hold our own."

Setsuna smiled and nodded She pushed the door to the castle open and looked up to the night sky. " Have a Safe trip, Ami."

Ami sighed, looked up to the sky and nodded. She closed her eyes and in a matter of seconds a flash of blue lights surrounded her and she disappeared.

Setsuna quickly turned back to the castle and walked pass the long halls down to the stairs that lead to the basements. She ignored the maids' worried and confused gaze. What was a princess doing in the basement?!

"I am looking for Michiru."

Mia walked out of a small door and stared at the tall princess. That was a view. Royalty in the maids' chambers. She raised her eyebrows and thought for a second that maybe Michiru was going to be in trouble maybe because she dropped that tray… maybe because she rough handled the princess.

"What do you need her for?" She asked without a shame in the world. She was going to protect her. She didn't do anything wrong.

"That is none of your concern. Where is she?"

"I don't know." Mia answered but closed her eyes in anger when she felt Michiru open their chamber door behind her.

"What's going on?" Michiru asked innocently before seeing Mia's face "What's wrong?"

"Michiru, I need you to come with me."

Setsuna's voice took her off balance. She grabbed hold of the door knob and looked straight at her.

"What for?"

"I have a new job for you…"


	9. Chapter 8

She stepped in to the chamber, Setsuna was close behind. She heard the door close and didn't turn around. Her blue eyes stared at the scene before her. There was a dank air surrounding the room. Or was it the strong smell of flesh blood? Michiru didn't know. She covered her mouth and nose with her hand and tried to ignore what she had just witness a couple of hours back. She saw the princess on the ground, screaming in agonizing pain asking for help and for the pain to go away. The marble floor was painted in a gruesome manner with the blood of the heir of the Uranian throne.

Faces invaded her mind. Gasps of horror and disgust, helplessness flooded the throne room in a rush of awkward violence.

Who was the one to blame for this?

Michiru didn't know.

Why was she called in?

She felt a pang of fear hit her stomach and she became nervous. Was it the mess that she made with the drinks when se saw the princess kissing that unknown woman? Michiru closed her eyes as that memory kept hitting her over and over the back of her head. Why did she react in such a way? The princess didn't belong to her or anyone in the room? Why the jealousy? Why the anger? Why her hands did suddenly stopped working? And why was her heart beating so fast now?

She didn't make out the conversation Setsuna and the queen had. All she heard where two voices muffled by the view of a wounded woman on a white bed.

The princess was lying there. Her arms were pale and so was her face. Her lips were parted as if she had been gasping and moaning in pain seconds before she walked in. Her eyes were covered up by a blood stained wrap that covered her ears and the bridge of her nose. Her face glistened with what appeared to be water or sweat.

Ayame was patting her hands dry with a cloth before looking up at Michiru. "You are here, good."

Michiru was brought back to reality. The queen was talking to her and if she wanted to stay in the castle she needed to listen and to pay attention.

Ayame placed the cloth on top of the night table and pushed the stool away with her body. "I wanted to have a word with you before commanding your new job."

Michiru turned to look behind her. Setsuna was gone.

"Do you know why you are here, girl?"

Michiru blinked. She was pulled out of her trance by the sweet velvety voice. "No." She answered.

Ayame sighed and placed one hand over Haruka's forehead. She was warm. Maybe she was fighting some infection. "I need your help." She brushed the strands of blonde hair away from Haruka's face and tried to hold back her tears as much as she could. "I saw you at the ball. I saw how you managed to subdue her and control her." She turned her green eyes to look at the maid. "How?"

_Pure adrenaline and a dash of luck…_ "My father gave me basic self-defense training. I can hold my ground."

"You are telling me that with some basic training you became stronger than the princess?"

"Not stronger, my lady." Michiru rubbed her hands together. "I just used the princess's strength and weight to my advantage. I will never be physically stronger than her. I know; I've heard the stories. I simply grabbed what she was throwing and put it back to her. She fell due to her weight. She was too worried about the pain to know someone was grabbing hold of her from behind." Michiru licked her lower lip and dared to ask. "Is…she okay?"

"I…I have no way to answer that question. All I know is that she is weak and hurt and I need you to take care of her for the time being. You were able to calm her down and control her. Not even Setsuna could do that."

"Setsuna took the wrong approach." Michiru said absentmindedly as she watched the close interaction between the mother and daughter.

"I am giving you my daughter to care for, girl. I hope you understand what I am doing. I don't do this to anyone."

Michiru nodded. "I understand."

"Do you?"

Michiru stared at the queen and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "If you are insinuating that I will somehow betray the trust put on my shoulders, you are mistaken."

"Excuse me?"

"I would never ever in my wildest dream betray you or the princess. I am an Uranian. I will gladly give my life for the royal family." She nodded at her own words. "My father taught me that."

"He taught you well then. I am pleased with your words." Ayame took a step forward yet her hand lingered over Haruka's heated cheek. "She is not easy."

"I can imagine."

"She will fight with you, a lot." Ayame added.

"I am not a lamb."

"Are you sure you want to help?"

Michiru walked to the other side of the bed and looked down at Haruka.

The princess was breathing hard, gripping on the white bed sheets for dear life. Was she in pain? Michiru frowned and leaned over to place both hands on the strong muscular arm. "I am."

Ayame exhaled and walked over to the door. "There will be a guard standing watch around the clock. If you need anything from the kitchen or anywhere else tell him and he will gladly serve you. This will be your room now. I don't want you to leave her side. Even if she throws you out. She needs to get used to the fact that her eyes might not just work the way that they are suppose to."

"You may leave in peace, queen. I will take care of all of this."

Ayame was skeptical. Something told her to trust the girl but she has never ever trusted Haruka with anyone other than Setsuna and Sasuke. Yet, as she watched the girl look over at Haruka so sweetly she thought it was for the best if she just left.

Michiru was too consumed on the woman in front of her that she didn't hear the door closing. Haruka was there, vulnerable and wounded breathing deeply clearly in pain. Was she awake? Probably. She maybe heard the entire conversation but right at that moment she didn't care. She was speaking the truth.

Haruka took a deep breath and moved under the covers. Michiru took a step back and stared at the tall woman's movement. "Who's there?"

"I am not here to hurt you…" Michiru said quickly." I am here to help you."

Haruka tried to sit up but her body had other plans. Her arms, weakened due to the blood lost didn't hold the weight of her strong body and she collapsed. Luckily her bed was there… Yet, the awkwardness of the situation did not help. She knew she looked stupid and naked. The blonde sighed in exasperation and lay there taking in where she was. She was in her room and she bet the doors to the balcony were slightly open. Her skin reacted to the cold air hitting her wet skin, sending goose bumps over her exposed arms , neck and collar bone.

The younger woman watched, she wanted to detach herself from the whole ordeal but the scene was too pathetic. She walked to the queen and verbalized her every movements. The least she wanted was to receive a punch to the face like Setsuna did at the party. "Ma 'am I need you to relax. I am going to help you sit up, all right?"

Haruka growled in response.

Michiru hooked her arms under Haruka's and pulled her into a sitting position in which Haruka's back was comfortably leaning on the headrest. Her chest wasn't exposed which took Michiru by surprise. The princess was wearing a wrap over her chest. Michiru frowned at that. Was she injured there too? "Do you want me to check our chest wounds, princess?"

Haruka pulled away from the unknown woman and shook her head which caused her to get dizzy pretty fast. "I- I have no wounds there." Why in the galaxies was she suddenly feeling shy around a woman she didn't even know!? Haruka snarled again like a rabid animal.

Michiru made a mental note. Her curiosity sparked as she wanted to know how the princess looked like with nothing covering her. No bands, no bed sheets, no harsh deadly uniforms which made her look book menacing and sensual all at the same time. She was excited though. The princess was so close she could smell her. Her sweat and blood was intoxicating. She took a deep breath absentmindedly before Haruka pulled away.

Michiru moved away and a strange feeling of emptiness formed at the pit of her stomach the moment she was no longer in contact with the princess. "I am going to check for a fever." Michiru announced. She was indeed going o check for a fever but at the same time she wanted to keep on touching the other woman. She pressed one soft hand against Haruka's wet and sweaty face. She was warm but nothing to be concerned about.

Haruka was breathing hard her hands where pushing against the bed, her arm muscles flexed with her weight to Michiru's visual delight. She was wounded and vulnerable and that scared Haruka immensely.

"Why are my eyes covered up?"

Michiru was surprised to hear this. _She doesn't remember?_ Michiru frowned deeply at the query. "You were hurt. You were bleeding and hitting everyone in sight." She moved closer to her, her hands hovering over her as if looking for a spot to put her hands.

Haruka moved one hand to touch the wraps over her eyes but lost her balance and almost fell on her side. That was an indication of extreme blood lost. Her head was spinning and she could feel her own palpitations insider her head. "Take the bandages off…" Haruka said softly at first.

"I don't think I –"

"That's an order!"

Michiru closed her mouth. Yes an order but since when was she part of an army? She exhaled loud enough for Haruka to hear. She wanted the princess to know that her spat and loud tone was not welcomed or enjoyed. Maybe other maids enjoyed the screaming and foul mood but she didn't and she wasn't going to put up with such attitude. She knew that she was going o have a problem with the woman right there. "All right…"

This time Michiru was a bit rough. She moved her hands to the side of Haruka's head and tugged on the wraps. She was weak? Injured? Not Michiru's fault.

The princess groaned in annoyance. Couldn't she be a bit more gentle? Little by little she felt the pressure in her head subsiding. The wraps were tied too tightly. Maybe that's why she was in pain.

Michiru pulled on the last wrap and placed it on the nearby night table. She waited then for the next command. Apparently the princess enjoyed being on top of everything. Michiru crossed her arms under her chest. She wouldn't mind having Haruka on top of her body though.

Haruka groaned and slowly began to open her once green eyes. She hissed in pain as she felt the strain on the muscles around her orbs. The sensation she was experiencing was the same one she felt years ago when a group of rebels had managed to grab a hold of her and beat her up to a bloody pulp. That was years ago, she was dumb, inexperienced and stupid… but back then when she managed to open her eyes she was able to see the people in front of her. How come she couldn't do that now? Were her eyes even open?

If her eyes were open, why couldn't she see?

Haruka swallowed hard and opened her mouth soon after. She was taking deep gasps of air as the realization slowly fell on her. _No…_ She moved one hand forward and touched the bed underneath her then she moved to her side, she felt the night table, the bed rest. She felt it, why couldn't she see it?

"Where…" She gasped for air. "I…" She touched her face. "What's going on!?"

Michiru simply watched. What was she to do? Hold her? Maybe, that sounded like an excellent idea if it wasn't for the fact that the princess didn't know her at all. She didn't want to get yelled at again. She wanted to answer the princess' questions but she wasn't going to be able to. Frankly, she had no idea what was going on either….

"Am I blind?!"

Michiru twitched and felt a pang at her chest now. Haruka's eyes were swollen as if someone had punched them with no mercy yet, she could see something that was rather disturbing. The iris had an odd color to them. She had heard through love-sick maids that the princess' eyes were the most gorgeous shade of green in all planet Uranus.

"I can't answer that…" Michiru said.

Haruka slide down the head rest until she was lying on the bed once again.

"I am blind" That was more a statement than a question. "I am blind." She repeated. Her eyes were somehow fixated on the tall ceiling as if searching for something, anything.

"Are you?" She raised her head up, she wanted to command respect for herself. The stories she have heard were poignant and she didn't want to fall under Haruka's spells just yet. Then again, the princess was in no position to be pulling no spells. Michiru snorted at her train of thoughts. The woman was lying on her bed naked and broken. How was she going to seduce anyone?

A strong gust of air broke into the room. The door to the balcony was burst open as if enraged. Michiru yelped surprised and tried her best to stop the whiplashes from her long hair.

Haruka on the other hand showed her teeth like an angered wolf and that's when Michiru understood. That burst of wind wasn't natural at all.

."Stop it!" Michiru screamed but the wind was stronger and the princess didn't hear her. Maybe she did but decided to ignore her yells. "S-stop!"

The whiplashes were more violent; violent enough to make Michiru stumble on the stop the queen have been sitting moments ago. She couldn't move and that terrified her. She wasn't going to let the wind take control of her!

Michiru moved fast. She raised her hands palms up and concentrated her sight on a pitch of water that was on the floor, near the entrance of the room. The gust had probably knocked it out of the tray and spilled the water on the floor. She gathered up the water, bending it to her needs like a true master.

Haruka growled angry and wanting nothing more than to destroy everything near her. Why her? Why now? She snarled and before she could command the wind again she felt a splash of cold water on her face. Water got into her nostrils and mouth making her stop the tornado all together and cough loudly.

Michiru sighed in annoyance and ran her fingers through her hair, making it go back to its perfect curly way. She turned to Haruka angrily. She wanted to hit her across her head. Yes! Maybe drench her in cold water. Then she will be blind and cold. That sounded like an excellent idea.

Haruka finally stopped coughing and gasped for air while holding the white bed sheets for dear life.

"You need to control yourself!" Michiru muttered. She hissed as she began to gather the objects that had been thrown to the ground due to Haruka's temper tantrum.

"Would you?!"

Michiru looked up from the mess. She opened her mouth to respond but thought it would be better if she just stayed quiet.

"I thought so…" Haruka said turning to lie on her side. "Who are you?"

"Your new personal maid, I guess" Michiru grabbed another object from the ground and slammed it on the nightstand. Good thing it was just a brush or it might have shatter due to how angry she was.

"Your name?" Haruka asked and all of the sudden she felt exposed again. She grabbed the bed sheets and pulled it up to her chest even though she knew her back was towards Michiru. Why the shyness all of the sudden? Wasn't she supposed to turn her charm on and seduce her? Haruka didn't. The woman's voice clearly told her she was young and with a temper.

"Michiru."

A shiver went down Haruka's spine. She hoped Michiru didn't see her shuddering. "Michiru…" The name tasted sweet on her lips. It rolled off her tongue with such ease. "Michiru." She said it again just to see how her lips reacted to such name.

Michiru placed the last object on the night stand and stared at the muscled bound back of the princess. She wanted to be angry at the princess but then she thought that if she had gone through what she just did she wouldn't in a good mood. She wanted to feel sorry for Haruka but she knew that Haruka wasn't one to be pitied by anyone.

"Are you here to follow my every move? Are you going to see if I fall on my face or stub my toe?"

"IF you don't stay put, yes, probably." Michiru crossed her arms under her chest again.

"I haven't heard your name before. Are you new?"

"Yes, ma' am. I've been working in the castle just a couple of days."

Haruka nodded at that. "How old are you, girl?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, maybe…" Haruka wanted to sound casual but it was failing miserably.

"I am old enough." She knew where the princess was going and she needed to change the topic fast. "Are you hungry, princess?"

"I can't eat smelling like this. I need to wash the scent of blood off of me. After that then I can eat."

"Whatever you want." Michiru stayed put unsure of what to do. She have taken care of sick people before. Her mother's insanity betrayed her movements to the point she couldn't even hold a fort in her trembling hands. She knows how to deal with that; not with a grumpy blind princess

Haruka pulled the bed sheets away from her body. She moved re legs to the edge of the bed and inhaled loudly, almost in pain. She was tired already and she wondered if she was going to be able to walk freely. Her dirty hands trembled over the pristine white bed. Never in her wildest sex- escapades had she been in the state she was now; half naked, breathing heavy, sweaty, sore… She swallowed hard and gathered her strength to push herself up the bed and finally stand.

Michiru moved to her side, quickly. She placed the pale muscled arm over her shoulders and wrapped one delicate arm around the princess' waist. She was thick and strong, heavy and powerful. Michiru had to control herself. She wanted to touch so much more than just the waist. "Where to, princess? She asked, wanting the princess to feel comfortable with her. After all she was there to help her in any ways she could. She wasn't going to harm her or let her fall…. Or stub her toe.

"Take me to the bathroom. There's always a tub filled with warm hot water there." Haruka said as she grabbed unto Michiru for dear life. Her legs were not going to be holding her for too long…

"All right then!" The way to the royal bathroom was short yet endearing to Michiru. The younger woman was holding the princess so close she could feel her breathing. She took in the scent the princess carried on her skin. The smell of blood was still there but she could make out the smell of sand and clean air she had. Michiru touched her hip sweetly. The skin glistened with perspiration, making her sleek to the touch.

That moment was short lived though. They reached the bathroom which had a pearly white tub in the middle. _Fancy._ Michiru thought. She moved closer to the tub and began to struggle a bit as she eased Haruka into the tub. She tried her best not to let her fall butt down on the hard thing.

The sound that escaped Haruka's mouth was extremely delightful to Michiru's ears. Haruka threw her head back and moaned happily when the warm waters covered her sore body.

Michiru stared quietly in wonder. She watched Haruka's hand dip down to the elastic band to her underwear, hooking her thumb to it and pulling it down painfully slow down her long legs. The princess took the underwear and let it fall besides the tub down to the floor with a sound full 'flop'

Michiru's heart skipped a beat maybe two or had it stopped pumping blood completely? She wasn't sure… If it wasn't for the fact that her face resembled one of a raccoon she might not have been able to control herself.

She stood in silence beside the discarded underwear and watched Haruka's skillful hands travel to her chest. She tugged on the wraps harshly and in a matter of seconds her breasts were set free.

Haruka sighed erotically or at least that's how it sounded to Michiru who was feeling the heat of her excitement raise to her face and pool in between her legs. All those stories were true. The Uranian princess was gorgeous in her own way. The wraps soon joined the under garment and the princess now lay naked in the tub for Michiru's hungry eyes to enjoy.

Michiru began to wonder if the blonde knew she was still there. She cleared her throat and waited for a reaction.

"Bring me a cloth and a soap."

'Oh_ Holy Uranus…_' Michiru began to look around. Haruka knew she was there and yet she acted as if it was the most normal thing to do… to get naked in front of a total stranger. Yeah get naked what's the worst that could happen? '_Relax She can't do anything. You got the upper hand. She is surrounded with water.' _

"Hello?"

"Coming… I don't know where your stuff is, ma' am." Michiru said, her eyes never leaving Haruka.

Haruka sighed annoyed. She raised her hand and pointed to the left far corner of the bathroom. "Third drawer to your right are the clothes, and last drawer in the middle you will find the soap."

Michiru frowned at this. Was she really blind? "All right…" She moved to the bathroom furniture and did as she was directed. There were, however a lot of different soaps. Michiru turned her neck to Haruka and then back to the drawer filled with soap. She grabbed a green bar and placed it under her nose. _Mint_ She put it back and then grabbed another and did the same procedure. _Vanilla. _She sighed in content. She looked back once again and went in for another bar this time a pink one with red dots. _Strawberries ooo a delicacy in Uranus._

"Mint."

Michiru jumped and the soap slipped her hand and landed on the drawer. _Darn it is she really blind!?_

"You can keep the rest. I want mint." Haruka muttered her arms were now on the edge of the tub, waiting for Michiru.

"Y-yes, ma'am" She gathered the soap and the cloth and hurried her way back to Haruka's side. Haruka was indeed a work of art. Her strong shoulders framed her torso. Her arms were lean defined with lines. Her hair at the moment was messy yet; it looked so soft to the touch that Michiru had to hold onto the cloth tightly. She didn't want to touch her in any indecent way.

Michiru's eyes traveled lower. Her shoulder blades were highly pronounced and her breasts although small they were perfectly round and simply perfect.

"Give me the soap and cloth already, girl." Haruka growled and moved her hands towards where she thought Michiru was.

"Yes! Sorry!" She grabbed Haruka's hand and slipped the objects into her big hand.

"Wait outside."

_I don't want to..._" Of course." Michiru muttered but didn't move an inch.

"Now." Haruka spat turning her head to Michiru's direction.

"Yes, ma' am." _Darn it._ Michiru walked out to the main room. It wasn't like she hasn't seen other naked people around her. But it was the fact that she had seen the princess naked that threw her off balance in a good way. Something about Haruka called out to her. It was like a rushing wave in an angered sea. The moment she touches her she felt her entire body react and not just in a sexual way. It is as if her soul had been reawakened after a long long sleep. Michiru sighed and hit her head softly against the stone wall of the princess's room.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She frowned at that. It was rather late already. Maybe it was the Queen but the queen wouldn't knock on the door she would just burst right in. The guard maybe?

She unlocked the latch of the door and peeked outside. "Mia!" She opened the door completely for her and pulled the girl for a tight hug.

"Good to see you too! It has been years since I last saw you." Mia said with sarcasm as she patted Michiru's back.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Why are you here anyways? I was worried when Princess Setsuna came to get you. I thought you were going to get fired because of the mess you made at the party and because you rough-handled Haruka."

Michiru sighed tiredly and rubbed her temples. "I know I know I thought the same but I am here for something completely different. I think they actually liked the fact that I rough handled her."

Mia shrugged confused. "Why"

"I am kind of like her personal maid now."

Mia's eyes grew wide in terror. "Oh…no."

"Oh yes. I don't think she will be much trouble though."

Mia frowned. "Is she dead?"

"How can I be the personal maid of a corpse, Mia?"

"Just asking. The only way that woman won't be any trouble is if she is dead."

"She is blind, Mia." Mia's expression changed from surprised to sad in a matter of seconds. "Blind?"

Michiru nodded. "She is taking a bath right now. She kind of had blood stains all over. To be honest I don't know what she is up to. I can't read her. I do know she is mad but I don't know what she is thinking or what she thinks of me as her maid."

"Well, I think it might be some kind of hidden blessing."

"Mia!"

"No!" Mia raised her hands up. "Listen. She is blind she can't see how pretty you are and maybe she won't have any interest on you… But now that I think about it; it is a curse too. She won't be able to fight alongside her army. I've never heard of a blind soldier surviving a war never the less join one."

"Poor woman. Her world has been turned upside down from one moment to another."

"Go easy on her, she will come around hopefully. She is really strong."

"Yes, physically bit is she mentally?" Michiru wondered one hand coming to move a pesky strand of hair and tuck it behind her ear. "I've seen how people get when they go through horrible things and don't have the ability to cope with their loss… It can get bad."

Mia scratched the back of her head. "Yes, I guess."

"Anyways, how did you know I was here?"

"Actually. I didn't. I brought something for the princess. Orders from the queen."

"What is it?"

"Food." Mia went back outside and pulled in a cart filled up with Uranian cuisine. "These are the all princess' favorite. I don't think she will eat it all so I guess you can eat from this too."

"Thanks. I was actually starving. I haven't been able to eat before and after the incident."

"Michiru!"

Mia looked up at Michiru and froze. Michiru on the other hand felt something cold go down her spine.

"Michiru!"

"That's her!" Michiru grabbed Mia's shoulder and turned her around in her feet. "You need to leave."

"Hey! What- Wait a…" Mia's words died in her mouth. She was looking at the end of the royal room, eyes open in surprise.

Michiru followed her gaze and found the tall form of Haruka leaning on the bathroom entrance in all of her naked glory. No shame whatsoever. Why should she be ashamed of herself? She was sculptured by Uranus himself!

Now, Mia has been witness to Haruka's body but she was more surprise about the extent to her injuries. That was what made her freeze. She had seen Haruka broken, beaten, covered in blood. She has been there to tend to her injuries, to sew up a couple of horrible gashes but this was something else. She almost felt sorry for her.

"Michiru, are you here?" She has to be. The smell of the sea hand left the bedroom which was something rare. Haruka have never known someone that carried the scent of the sea like the new maid. Weird… There were little to no water bodies in Uranus. How could someone smell like the sea? Was she an immigrant from Neptune?

Haruka had met a few of fellow neptunians. After what happened in Neptune years ago, a lot of survivors decided it would be better to settle down in the neighboring planet. Their planet was too destroyed to sustain any type of Government or infrastructure unless someone managed to settle down and make a plan. Haruka wasn't one to make a plan.

If it was for Haruka she would've constructed a new Neptune but there was too much destruction, not to many people and too much to do in general. This being said, Ayame and Haruka thought it would be better if the survivors moved to Uranus and left Neptune deserted. Maybe Michiru was one of them… but why was her scent so strong?

"I am here" Michiru answered right back at Haruka. Now that she was standing up on her own she could see things she wasn't able to see before. Haruka had scars on her. Not too many to make her look gruesome but enough to make her rather interesting to the eye… One of those scars was on her muscular thigh. Still, it didn't make her leg look any less desirable. Her thighs were toned and strong; clearly she ran a lot in battle. Not from escaping but for charging into her enemies and jumping over them.

Another scar was displayed on her stomach. The toned abdominals had a diagonal line that went to her back. Maybe she was injured in a sword fight years ago. That one might have made her stay in bed for weeks or maybe just a couple of days knowing that she was standing by herself after almost bleeding out through her eyes…

Haruka could feel the drops of water running down her face and back. She shivered slightly and tried to stand straight as much as she could. She didn't want to keep looking like a wounded dog. "I am wet." She said, wiping her arm over her forehead.

"Me too."

"What?"

"I mean! On my way, ma' am!" Michiru turned around and stared at Mia with eyes wide open. She mentally beseeched her to leave. Mia nodded and closed the door on her way out.

"Who was it?" Haruka mumbled.

"Mia brought your favorite food." Michiru answered and walked fast to the princess' side. Haruka was wet indeed. She probably got out of the tub and walked out. Couldn't she just call out from the tub? Michiru thought she just wanted to show herself off. "I need to go back to the bathroom and get some towels, ma' am" Michiru said.

Haruka was blocking the way to the bathroom with her tall body. She grunted and moved just enough to let Michiru through but not enough to not feel Michiru brush dangerously close to her body.

"Bottom shelf, left." Haruka said, signaling where the towels were. In a couple of seconds she felt a soft towel on her shoulders. _ Really? Not going to pat me down? _Haruka took the towel in her hands and pressed it to her face where she groaned and hissed in pain. She had kind of forgotten she had bruises around her eyes. "My clothes."

"What do you want to wear?" Michiru asked walking to the large closet and opening it up.

"Casual."

Michiru saw Haruka slowly move to her bed and finally sit down in a corner. "I see you are slowly getting your strength back. You can already take a couple of steps by yourself."

Haruka chuckled. "Clearly you don't know me. I bounce right back after every fight."

"This wasn't a fight, ma'am."

"Yes, but I can manage. "

Michiru smiled at Haruka and nodded at her words. "I just want you to know that I am going to help you until you get used to…"

"I understand, you don't need to explain yourself."

"This is only temporary." Michiru announced.

"You already want to get rid of me, Michiru?"

She trembled at the way she said her name. Michiru could already see a small smirk forming at the corner of the princess's mouth. "It is not like that, ma' am. It was your mother's order and by the looks of it you are the one that is in a hurry. You don't need my help to walk."

"I do, Michiru. I can still stub my toe against a table's leg… or smash my knee against a kid, you never know."

"That would be a tragedy, poor kid"

"Hey, now. I need my knees. Uranian boys have hard heads."

"Are you hard headed, princess?"

"Are you already flirting with me, Michiru? Taking advantaged of someone with a disability is rather horrendous and punishable by the Uranian law."

Michiru laughed and quickly covered her mouth to muffle that laughter.

Haruka simply closed her eyes and listened intently. _She sounds beautiful_.

"Forgive me, princess."

"You are forgiven…"

"Back to your clothes…."

Haruka jumped and touched her chest. Right. She was naked. She then touched between her legs. Very naked… "Black and blue would be nice."

"Perfect. It will match the skin around your eyes."

"Hey, now…!"

Michiru chuckled and pulled a blue button shirt out of the closet followed by some simple black slacks. At least she was making Haruka laughed of her tragedy. That was good. She mentally patted herself on the back.

"Undergarments are in the drawers under the closet." Haruka said, feeling Michiru place something beside her. She knew it was her clothing.

"Michiru. Now that I am… blind. I will need you to help me dress up."

"I understand, ma' am" Michiru said placing the rest of the clothes beside Haruka.

"Don't make me look unclean. That's not my style."

Michiru smiled and placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder. "I would never…"

" Oh and Michiru?"

"Hmm?"

"I heard you when you said, 'me too'"


End file.
